A Time Forgotten
by leggylover03
Summary: Aragorn, Legolas, and Gimli take Eldarion down the path of the fellowship to teach him of sacrifices made and things forgotten
1. Chapter 1

Title: A Time Forgotten 

Summary: Aragorn, Legolas, and Gimli take Eldarion down the path of the fellowship to teach him of sacrifices made and things forgotten.

Disclaimer: I do not own them, a pity

A/N: This is an AU fourth age fic, the times to get to many places may not be exact. Any reviews are welcome, flames amuse me

Chapter 1

The huge white towers of Minas Tirith were no longer ruled by the fearsome Denethor, but now the inhabitants of Gondor lived in peacefulness. The War of the Ring was over, and had been for many years now.

Aragorn, was now ruler of Gondor. The people of his kingdom adored him, treasured his wisdom, revered his courage, but his family knew him for who he really was, merely Estel.

For now he found himself in the upstairs library. He had taken it upon himself to teach Eldarion the history of men an elves. Who better he thought than someone who had been a part of both, and could teach the child with unbiased eyes.

For now he was pacing the floor of the library, a flood of questions coming from his son.

"Ada, how is it that a hobbit could do all that you have said, and yet you claim they are no bigger than I? You tell me everyday how I am too small to do this or that."

"Yes, Eldarion they were small in stature but their courage and heart made up for it."

"Ada, but you said they raised the finest pipeweed in all of Arda and were smoking it as well! Naneth said if she caught me trying to smoke Uncle Gimli's pipe again I would be without a bottom to sit upon."

Estel laughed at his son's remark. True, Arwen was a queen and every bit a lady but to make her angry was a fools gesture, and a tragic one at that.

"Why do we not stop the lesson for today Eldarion, and perhaps you can go an ask Legolas to teach you to fletch the arrows a little more. As I recall the last time you ended up breaking four of them, and another two snapped into pieces as he was aiming.

"It is not my fault Ada. Gimli said that I should use his knife to sharpen them, that it would please Legolas."

Estel could only imagine Gimli's alterior motives for that, but he was almost certain that they were sinister. He ushered Eldarion out of the room, and told him to he would come to collect him before dinner, then Estel found himself wandering to the one place he knew Arwen would be, the gardens.

He always found her here amongst the flowers. She had told him many times it reminded her of Caras Galadhon, and the beautiful mallorn trees. She had brought a seedling of one of the trees and planted it here in her garden, and now it's blooms brought the allure of olden times to the both.

"Estel, what brings you here so early in the day? Are Eldarion's studies over with so soon, or are there more pressing issues on your mind?"

"Worry not my love for all is well."

"Then why does your mind seem so troubled, even though your face tries to hide it?'

Estel chuckled and ran his hand through her hair. "How is it I am never able to hide anything from you?"

Arwen stood up tall and straight, her eyebrows disappearing into the sky it seemed.

"Have you not learned by now you cannot hide your feelings from me? It did not work with Ada, and it shall not work with me."

Estel held his hands up in submission. "I will discuss what is on my mind with you tonight, but for now let us enjoy the beautiful day out. I have left all duties behind today in order to have lunch with my queen."

Estel held his hand out and Arwen placed her small one in his. Together they went to grab a picnic basket from the kitchens, and then take their lunch out to the gardens where they could go without title, and for an hour be just as they once were, Estel, and Arwen.

At five o'clock sharp Estel left the study and all the paperwork behind and went to collect his son. He walked through the streets of Minas Tirith, not in regal robes, but in simple leggings and a tunic. He found people would be more likelu to come to their king with their problems if he seemed approachable, that and he detested the heavy robes, and crown he wore during celebrations. They made him feel out of place.

He had come to the guard at the last level to the city and spoke his greetings. The guard waved him through the door, bowing as he did, and Estel was on his way over to greet his son, and friends.

He heard them long before he ever saw them. Legolas and Gimli were having words over what really happened as Gimli was now stating to Eldarion. Estel hid behind the bushes to see if he could listen in.

"You see Eldarion, the Mines of Moria are a dark and scary place, but being a dwarf I was unafraid. Nothing within a cave could ever scare the likes of a son of Gloin."

"Really Uncle Gimli?" Eldarion said his gray eyes growing large. "I would be scared if goblins were after me."

"Nonsense, you are son of Aragorn. He fought those goblins off left and right, cleaving his way through the mass that came in through the door, even saved that twit Boromir though at the time I could not see the point in it."

Legolas sat listening the whole time, wondering when Estel was coming as he was hoping to speak to him when the third arrow of the day snapped beneath his hands.

"Eldarion, just what did you use to fletch these arrows?"

Legolas' eyes grew to mere slits when Eldarion pulled the broad bladed dagger from his side. Then his glare turned on the dwarf.

"I suppose you told him to use it. am I right Gimli son of Gloin? Perhaps you could tell Eldarion another story, like the coming of the balrog, and how a certain dwarf emitted odors at the sight of it that made us all green."

"Why you prissy elven..." Gimli said his hands reaching for Legolas' throat.

"Peace my friends," Estel said, emerging from his hiding spot behind the bushes. "I do not think Eldarion is ready quite yet to see one of your better arguments. Perhaps you can put off the rest of the story until next time and join us for dinner instead."

At the mention of dinner Legolas smiled. It had been weeks since he or Estel had enough free time to have dinner together, and he welcomed the thought of spending an evening in the company of friends.

"I suppose I can put off telling the story of Legolas and the wine after the coronation until another time."

Estel's breath caught in his throat and he seemed to choke on his own spittle. "Yes, I think Eldarion is still a bit too young to hear about that just yet."

"What do you mean too young laddie. You were off stealing she elves clothing, and your father's wine according to the tales I have heard."

Eldarion snickered and looked as if he were about to ask more questions before Aragorn pulled him by the collar of his tunic towards home.

"I will expect you both within the hour," he called over his shoulder. Aragorn himself laughed when he heard Legolas start to argue that it was not nearly enough time to wash and get ready, and Gimli's reply of how he was clean enough already.


	2. Teach him

Title: A Time Forgotten

Summary: Aragorn, Legolas, and Gimli take Eldarion down the path of the fellowship to teach him of sacrifices made and things forgotten.

Disclaimer: I do not own them, a pity

A/N: This is an AU fourth age fic, the times to get to many places may not be exact. Any reviews are welcome, flames amuse me

Chapter 2

Arwen waited while her husband got ready for dinner, but he did not go straight down. Aragorn pulled her to him and asked her a question.

"Would you mind much if I were to take Eldarion on a little trip?"

Arwen shook her head no, but grabbed Aragorn's hand as he stood to leave the room.

"Why do I suspect there is more to this than a simple outing?"

She got no reply, only Aragorn's urging that they should hurry up downstairs before Legolas and Gimli arrived.

Dinner had been full of tales of old, of the antics of the twins and Estel, and how Legolas would often be caught up in their adventures only to find himself under the care of Lord Elrond.

"I wish I could have met daerada Elrond," Eldarion said.

"He was a fine man, I mean elf. You could not have asked for a better healer. He saved Frodo's life, and we are all glad for it.

"I met Frodo once," Eldarion piped up. "He was my size, and I was only seven summers, but he didn't stay long, and when he left with the other small person Ada said he had to go hunting for more food, that the pantries were empty."

This brought a chuckle from Gimli and from Aragorn. "Yes, the hobbits surely do put great dents in one's pantry."

After dinner Eldarion went to play with some of the neighboring children and the adults retired to the study. Aragorn and Gimli walked out onto the balcony to enjoy a pipe while Legolas sat at the opposite end with Arwen. All were silent until Arwen spoke what all were thinking.

"Estel Elrondion."

"She has referred to your elven name, you are in trouble now laddie, and I for one shall not wish to witness such," Gimli said, excusing himself into the room.

Legolas and Gimli went down to find Eldarion while Estel spoke with Arwen. He hadn't said anything at all after the two had left preferring to stare out at the sky.

"What is on your mind?"

"It thinks of times long past. Times that our son cannot seem to see. I do not want him to think things come so easily. I wish him to know the struggle for the freedom from Sauron's clutches. He cannot understand as long as he lives here where he is the king's son."

"How do you propose to teach him, take him all the way to Mordor and back again?" Arwen chuckled. Her laughter stopped when she saw the serious look on Aragorn's face.

"I can see no other way for him to learn."

Aragorn looked at Arwen who seemed to be rolling the thought around in her head by the furrowed brow she had.

"I will not go if it troubles you. I just didn't want him to go through life not knowing the sacrifices made."

"If it means this much to you, then go and teach Eldarion what only you can, but Estel come home in one piece, Ada is not here to bandage you up anymore."

Estel pulled Arwen into his embrace and held her for a few moments before they returned their gaze to the stars of the night.

"Do you think he would have been proud?"

Arwen knew who Estel was referring to, "Yes, I think Ada would have loved Eldarion much like he loved another who wandered in through the door and into his heart many years ago."

Estel was about to say something when he heard shouts coming from below. Both he an Arwen looked down to find Eldarion in the Mallorn tree with a rope tied around Gimli's beard at one end and the other end slung over a branch.

"Aragorn, come and fetch your son!" Gimli shouted up to him.

Aragorn tried to compose himself as he walked down to the gardens but the sight of Gimli made him burst out into a fit of rather unkingly giggles.

"Do not laugh, help me down from here, or at the very least try to refrain from giggling."

"I am sorry dear friend, but it is a sight I have seen before, one that as I look back now was comical as well.

"I think your son has picked up some of your old habits," Gimli claimed as Aragorn untied the rope from his beard.

"This is a very good knot Eldarion, an elvish knot if I am not mistaken."

"Well, he doesn't have those pointed ears for nothing Aragorn. He may be human, but he is still elven as well you know. I think it is his elvish blood that makes him so devious."

"Do not blame the elves for the obvious ways of men," Legolas said his face contorted as he tried to hide his amusement.

Once Gimli was released, Aragorn turned to Arwen, "Will you escort Eldarion to bed? I will be up in a few moments, I have something I wish to speak with Legolas and Gimli about."

Arwen and Eldarion both kissed Aragorn goodnight, and he waited for them to disappear around the corner before turning to speak.

"Estel, what puts your mind to worry?" Legolas said, not waiting for him to explain.

"Be at peace my friend," Estel motioned for them all to have a seat in the garden. "I wish to take Eldarion on a trek, one that will cover many mountains and streams, and even into the Mines of Moria, and into Mordor."

"Why would you take the child there?" Gimli asked, more than a little shocked by Aragorn's words.

Aragorn sat down and told them both of how he thought Eldarion would not learn of the sacrifices made by all by reading it from a book. Only the sight of The Shire or the darkness of Moria would ever make him truly understand.

"Will you leave soon my friend?"

"Aye, I wish to leave within a couple days. Will you join us on this trip my friends? Will you once again go with me?"

"We shall go with you to the brink of death, and step out over the edge if you ask it of us, you only had to ask."

Aragorn thanked his friends and they sat in the garden remembering old times, and relishing in the fact that they would again see those places.

"Will Eldarion not wish to spend this time with you Estel?" Legolas inquired.

"He and I will take time in each place together. I will not abandon him to the likes of only you two for then he will be as corrupt as Sauron himself and as mischievous and Pippin and Merry after two bottles of elvish wine."

Aragorn stood and bid them goodnight, "I shall retire now to spend some time with my wife. How I will miss her while away on this journey."

The realm of Gondor was silent as all were asleep but the guards. It was a peaceful time in Arda one that was well deserved, but in two days time, Aragorn and his son, along with his friends would revisit a time when Arda was anything but peaceful. 


	3. Leaving it Behind

Title: A Time Forgotten

Summary: Aragorn, Legolas, and Gimli take Eldarion down the path of the fellowship to teach him of sacrifices made and things forgotten.

Disclaimer: I do not own them, a pity

A/N: This is an AU fourth age fic, the times to get to many places may not be exact. Any reviews are welcome, flames amuse me

Chapter 3

The next morning was cool and brisk, but it had warmed to a cheerful sun-filled day by the noon hour. Aragorn had gone about the wee hours preparing the bags they would need for the trip -- bandages, food, supplies. He would tell Eldarion tonight over dinner of their plans, and he hoped the child would be happy about it.

Eldarion, even though adan an elf, had made friends in both Gondor and Ithilien. His father being the king no doubt had helped in his friendships in the beginning, but now his friends all knew the loving and carefree child that he was. His status as the king's son did not make him arrogant, it only gave him a certain liking for bribing the guards into letting him through the gates at all hours day and night.

Aragorn had gone to visit Legolas and Gimli in Ithilien early that morning and had taken Eldarion along. The boy had gone off to play with the few elflings that still remained in Arda while the others talked.

"Have you readied everything for the journey?" Legolas asked

"Aye," Aragorn said, holding up one of the many bags.

"Aragorn, that bag is filled with nothing but healing herbs and bandages. Just how much destruction and demise do you think the three of us are going to get into? I am not a young dwarf anymore, you know."

"Gimli, I am leaving the protection of Gondor and traversing Arda with the likes of both of you. If Ada were here he would send out four scouts and prepare the entire healing ward for our undoubted journey back on hands and knees. Trouble finds you, dwarf, and you know it."

Gimli snorted, "Trouble finds you, Aragorn, not I. If memory recalls, it was you and not either Legolas or I who took a small journey over the cliff. It was also you who looked like he had spent a week in the clutches of Sauron himself when you came dragging back days later."

"Face it, Gimli, Aragorn is right. We will need many bandages, I am sure."

They all shared a good laugh and then went inside for a light lunch. It was not long before the final meal would be served and each one of them had things that must be attended to before they were to leave the next day. Aragorn invited everyone including Faramir and Eowyn to the evening meal. He wished to see them all before leaving.

"My family, my friends, my brothers in arms. I wish to make a toast to you all. For health, for happiness, and for peace. May they all last till the end of days."

Many glasses clinked together with the toast and many tales were told around the table. Eldarion, who was normally begging to be excused early, had sat there caught up in talks of orcs and war and battles. He had never seen such things and it held his attention. Soon the strike of the clock on the mantle told them all it was very late and good byes were said, while words of peace and safe travel were given. Aragorn walked them all to the door and then turned to Eldarion.

"How about if I tuck you in tonight, for I have something I wish to talk to you about."

"Ada, I am too old to be tucked in, but I will let you just this once, if you will tell me what you and Uncle Legolas were talking about."

Aragorn waited while Eldarion put on his nightshirt and climbed into bed. "Eldarion, I have something I wish to speak to you about, and before you protest, yes, it has something to do with what Legolas and I were speaking about earlier."

Eldarion stared straight ahead giving his father his full attention now.

"You have asked many times about other places, about The War of the Ring, and the Fellowship I was a part of. The problem we have is that I cannot teach you these things and do them any justice. You must experience them. You must walk through the lush grass of The Shire, you must see the darkness of the Mines of Moria and see the vastness of Fangorn Forest. These things must be seen to fully understand. Tomorrow we head out, my son. Tomorrow you shall walk the path of those who have walked it before you, only then will you understand the things that happened."

Eldarion sat silent for so long Aragorn began to worry, but finally he spoke. "Ada, I do want to know everything. I want to see Mirkwood and see trees that can talk to you. Ada, why did you go on the journey with them?"

Aragorn smiled as he tucked Eldarion deep within the covers on the bed, "That one is simple, I did it for you, and for all others, so you would be safe in your bed at night where only new bows and pretty she elves would enter your dreams."

Aragorn placed a kiss lightly on Eldarion's brow and then turned to go and spend his last night with Arwen. He knew they would be gone for less than a year, but he was still adan and that was a very long time to be without the woman he loved.

Aragorn was up before the sun the next morning. He had risen and spent the last hours of nightfall staring up at the stars. He hoped his travels this time would be less dramatic than the last, but one could not predict the ways of the world.

Truth be told, he and Legolas had gotten injured during a tea luncheon because Legolas thought it would be fun to climb the tallest tree by the lake. Estel had slipped halfway up on the mossy branches and Legolas and he, both, had fallen into the lake. The large rocks underneath had knocked both unconscious and they had been found by the group of she-elves taking a stroll by the lake. It took them over thirty years to live down the tale of being pulled from the lake by a bunch of females.

Knowing he would get no more sleep, Aragorn went to the kitchens to get a glass of juice and to see if the cook would let him steal a muffin or two before the others woke up. He was on his third muffin before he heard the rustle of someone across the room. Only then did he look over to see Legolas grinning back at him.

"How long have you been sitting there?"

"Long enough to see you eat three muffins and dare to reach for another as if you had been starved for days out in the wilderness. Honestly I think your stomach is a bottomless pit, for I have never seen anyone eat more than you, besides Pippin."

Aragorn replaced the muffin and joined Legolas in a cup of steaming hot tea to wait for the others to join them. Arwen and Eldarion soon entered the kitchen, followed by a very grumpy Gimli.

"I do not know why everything must take place at the start of the day. Hasn't anyone ever thought of doing things mid day?"

"Come, Gimli, have a cup of tea, and then perhaps you will be a bit happier and more alert."

Breakfast was filled with more food than any of them could possibly eat. Faramir and Eowyn had joined them, and Aragorn had given Faramir last minute details and told him he would be in charge of watching out for Arwen."

"I accept the duty and will defend her as I would Eowyn, although I do not think either of them need much protection. Both are fierce warriors when provoked."

Arwen an Eowyn glared at the comment, but both had to chuckle as Faramir placed a very solemn look on his face, trying his best to look very dignified. Eowyn placed a hand on Arwen's. She could not imagine Faramir going off for that long. She knew she would go slightly mental without him by her side.

"Come, let us wait no longer to depart, for it will be a somber event as it is," Estel remarked, standing from his seat.

Everyone walked to the stables as last minute bags were packed again. The horses were brought out from the stables, and each one mounted up. Gimli, as always rode behind Legolas on Arod, Estel sat atop Brego, and Eldarion atop Periannath. Eldarion's horse was not full grown and Eldarion, at first sight of the chesnut horse, commented that it reminded him of the hobbits his father spoke of, so his horse had gained the name Periannath.

Now that all were ready to depart, Arwen's eyes misted with tears unshed. Although she understood the journey, that didn't mean she wanted to be parted from either of them. Placing one last kiss on Eldarion's head she watched as they rode away.

They rode through each of the seven levels of Minas Tirith until at last they were at the last gate. All rode through and out onto the grass of the Pellenor Fields. Eldarion knew the history of this place, for he had grown up hearing tales of it. Aragorn brought his horse to a stop and turned to face his son.

"Today starts a journey that was taken many years ago. Many fell along the way, many fought for what we have now -- peace. Today, we start out on a journey that will forever change the way you think of life and friendship."

Eldarion did not fully understand what his father meant with his words, but Legolas and the others knew by the time they returned once again to Minas Tirith, he would. 


	4. The Pelennor Fields

Title: A Time Forgotten

Summary: Aragorn, Legolas, and Gimli take Eldarion down the path of the fellowship to teach him of sacrifices made and things forgotten.

Disclaimer: I do not own them, a pity

A/N: This is an AU fourth age fic, the times to get to many places may not be exact. Any reviews are welcome, flames amuse me

Chapter 4

It had not been more than a couple of hours outside of Gondor when Aragorn jumped from his horse. We shall rest here for a moment before we move on. Eldarion did not understand why his Ada had stopped, surely he wasn't tired so soon, but he did not question him.

"This Eldarion is where we met up with Theoden's army. It was here that we saw hope in the Battle of the Pelennor Fields."

"Ada, why does the green flag of Rohan sit there amongst the field. Is it because there is exactly where you met with him?"

Aragorn's eyes misted up, "Nay, that is where King Theoden fell."

Aragorn remembered back when Eomer found his uncle. Theoden had been dead for many hours, and the Lady Eowyn had been thought dead as well. It had taken Aragorn and Legolas to pry him away from the only fatherlike figure he could recall. It had been a mournful time in the aftermath of victory. Aragorn spoke all of this to Eldarion, and watched as his son's face went from confusion to understanding.

Not much further up, no more than a few feet, Aragorn explained that the Witch King of Agmar fell to the Lady Eowyn's blade.

"She fought bravely, and with the help of young Merry the Witch King of Agmar fell here to his death."

"Ada, but she was a woman, and he was but a hobbit. How could a woman fell such a creature of evil?"

"Do not underestimate the courage of the Lady Eowyn, nor the stout heart of a hobbit, for to do so would be folly, and lead you to a quick ending."

Eldarion looked amazed. He did not know how the dainty Lady Eowyn could have slain such a foe, but he knew now not to ever put one of her gowns on the guard while he was passed out. He vowed he would ask her about the battle, and he hoped she would recall it for him, but something still troubled him.

"Ada, they were surrounded by men of Gondor and Rohan, and elves, why did not one of them slay the Witch King?"

It was not Aragorn who answered by Legolas this time. "The Witch King was a most powerful servant of Sauron, and could not be felled by any man. The Lady Eowyn was no man therefore her skill with the blade killed that which no one else on the battlefield could."

"What about the hobbit Merry? How did he help, he was a man wasn't he?"

Gimli snickered, but patted Eldarion on the shoulder, "True, young Master Merry was a male but he was no man, he was a hobbit, and a very cunning one at that. He helped the Lady Eowyn and if he had not she would have died here on the Pelennor Field like so many others."

Eldarion was silent. They had only just left Minas Tirith and already he had learned so much. He was now glad he had wanted to go. The thoughts of a battle so severe it killed thousands not too long before gave him chills, but it also gave him a sense of appreciation for those who had fought for them all. He knew he must remember to make the Lady Eowyn something special for all that she did, and it must reflect the sacrifices she had made.

Aragorn mounted back up, and so did the others. He headed northwest, for he wished to reach Osgilith within a couple of hours. They would stop there for lunch and then ride on till nightfall. Eldarion had been uncharacteristically quiet, but Aragorn thought he may be reflecting on what he had learned. Aragorn knew that Eldarion would ask more questions, but he also knew the trip had already proven its worth.

They rode across the Pelennor Fields often seeing great pieces of wood scattered about here and there. Eldarion had gasped when he saw the bones of the oliphant, but Gimli had only snorted.

"What is so funny Uncle Gimli?"

"Well, the creature there was felled by none other than Legolas. He thought he could best me in the count of the enemies he had felled by slaying it, but I told him it still only counted as one, even if it was the size of a small army. He was not amused."

"As I recall the count was even in the end," Legolas said, his head held high.

Gimli slapped him in the back of the head. "That is only because you shot the already dead orc between my legs."

"It was twitching!" Legolas shouted.

"It was twitching because my axe was embedded in its brain, and I found it amusing to make him dance so to speak, and just so you know that arrow was a bit too close for comfort to elf!"

Legolas cleared his throat, "Perhaps it was, perhaps it wasn't."

Aragorn laughed so hard he almost fell from his horse, but he urged the group on so that they would make it to Osgilith a bit sooner. 


	5. Osgilith

Title: A Time Forgotten

Summary: Aragorn, Legolas, and Gimli take Eldarion down the path of the fellowship to teach him of sacrifices made and things forgotten.

Disclaimer: I do not own them, a pity

A/N: This is an AU fourth age fic, the times to get to many places may not be exact. Any reviews are welcome, flames amuse me

Chapter 5

It was not long before the outline of the city were seen in the distance.

"Osgilith was a great fortress at one time," Aragorn pointed out to Eldarion. "No one could conquer or defeat the men of Gondor there until it was over run by orcs and Uruk Hai in the end."

Eldarion did not comment, but as they rode closer he could see the elves of Ithilien working on it alongside the dwarves of Arda. They were replacing stones even to this day.

"The city was almost destroyed. Everyone helped rebuild Minas Tirith as you know, but now it is time for Osgilith to be rebuilt to its former glory."

The city had laid in ruins for many years after the plague of the third age, and now that Minas Tirith had been restored to the beautiful White City, Aragorn had deemed that Osgilith should be restored as well.

He and the others dismounted and set a blanket down by the river. The once brackish river was now clean and cool, and you could drink from it again, where once you could not.

Legolas and Aragorn started pulling the food from the basket they had brought. Seemed the cook had insisted that Eldarion would not go without, but by the size of the basket he would be eating well for many days.

"Uncle Gimli, did you fight here in this battle, as Ada said that Osgilith was overrun with orcs?"

"Nay, it was young Prince Faramir who fought here. He was sent by his father to reclaim it, but he was soon overrun. As I recall, Denethor sent him out a second time to what we thought was certain death. Only he returned, the others were sent back another way."

"What way did they return?" Eldarion asked.

Gimli shook his head, "Perhaps I should not be the one to tell you such things."

Eldarion persisted, telling Gimli he was indeed old enough and asking him another question.

"Why would Prince Faramir's father send him out, knowing he would come to harm? Ada tells me everyday not to do this or that because I may be injured."

Gimli's face contorted in anger as he remembered Denethor. It was no secret he detested the man, and had silently rejoiced at the news of his death. Seeing Eldarion could not be swayed to forget the question he answered him.

"Faramir's father was not a good man in the end. They claim he was once a great ruler, a good man, but in the end he was callous and cold towards Faramir, going even as far as to send him on a mission he knew he would not come back from. Faramir was scarred for a long time after that. His friends he had grown up with were slaughtered like animals, their heads delivered over the walls of the tower by catapults, and Faramir himself injured by many arrows. His father decided to burn him alive, to take Faramir with him to his fiery end, but young Master Pippin saved the laddie, bless him."

Eldarion could not speak, his mouth having fallen open in shock at all Gimli had told him. He vowed to cherish his own Ada, who spent everyday telling him to be careful. Eldarion drew himself up to his fullest height which still wasn't that much and walked over to his father, throwing his arms around him.

"What is this for little one?"

"Nothing, I am just glad you are my Ada is all," Elarion mumbled as his face was buried in the folds of Aragorn's tunic.

Aragorn pulled Eldarion away from him, and brushed the stray hair behind his pointed ears. "I would have no other for a son," he said, but at the sight of the dwarf trying to wander off, Aragorn knew he would have to have a word with him.

Lunch was a somber affair, none of them speaking much, only enjoying the fresh fruits and baked breads the cook had packed. She had even packed a few strawberry tarts for them as a treat, one they all enjoyed immensely. After lunch Legolas took Eldarion down to the river to cast stones, while Aragorn sought out Gimli to ask himn what he an Eldarion had spoken of earlier that had made his son so quiet.

It did not take him long to find the dwarf sitting under one of the eaves, smoking his pipe. Aragorn sat down beside him pulling his own pipe from his pocket, and chuckling about how Arwen to this day rebuked the nasty habit.

"So Master dwarf, tell me what you and my son spoke of today that has made his so quiet."

Gimli did not miss the use of titles and not his name from Aragorn. "Eldarion asked me of Faramir's fight to keep Osgilith from being overrun. I tried to avoid the question, but it seems your son is as stubborn as you are."

"What exactly did you tell him?"

"I told him of what he asked Aragorn. Would you have me tell him otherwise. I thought this trip was to show Eldarion of the sacrifices that were made for the freedom of Arda. I told him of Denethor's madness, of how he sent his son to certain death, and then when he did not die, tried to set him afire."

"You told him what!" Aragorn shouted, drawing looks from Legolas.

Legolas was not heard walking up, and he did not say anything as he pulled Aragorn's hands back to his side, until he turned his long time friend to face him.

"Would you have us shield Eldarion from the horrors of the past as you once were?

Aragorn backed away from them both, shaking his head as he did. "Forgive me Gimli, you only did what I have not done but should have. I wanted Eldarion to know of what happened but I could not bring myself to tell him of the horrific details that it brought about. You are both right, he will not understand unless he knows everything. Thank you my friends for showing me what I could not see."

"Think nothing of it Aragorn," Gimli said, waving his hand in the air. "If you ever need help teaching him things just let me know."

Legolas snorted, "As if you were the one he should look to for perhaps table manners," Legolas snorted again, pulling bits of strawberry tart from the dwarf's beard. "I think you should go and bathe in the river."

"What and deprive you of the pleasure of gloating on how much nicer you smell?" smirked Gimli.

Aragorn laughed to himself, as he left the two friends arguing. He was off to find Eldarion and to explain to him a few things that he shoud have before.

A/N: No beta for this chapter except me 


	6. A Few Friends by the Fire

Title: A Time Forgotten

Summary: Aragorn, Legolas, and Gimli take Eldarion down the path of the fellowship to teach him of sacrifices made and things forgotten.

Disclaimer: I do not own them, a pity

A/N: This is an AU fourth age fic, the times to get to many places may not be exact. Any reviews are welcome, flames amuse me

Chapter 6

After a short talk with his son, Aragorn readied the horses for them to depart again. "Come I wish to make it to somewhere decent before nightfall."

All mounted back up again and they were off. Legolas and Gimli exchanged several jokes amongst themselves, while Aragorn spent the day telling Eldarion about various things in their surroundings. He explained that this certain plant aided in healing and that the bark of this certain tree could be used in a tea to help someone sleep.

It was not long before they all noticed the sun going down, and Gimli tapped Legolas on the shoulder. "Should we not stop now?"

Legolas rode ahead to speak with Aragorn. "Night is coming swiftly; shall we search for a place to camp?"

Aragorn agreed that they needed to find a secure place for the night. Although Sauron was gone from Arda, his allies still roamed the darkness of the night, they and the creatures of the forests in search of food. They had ridden for the entire afternoon and, even though it was not very late, would stop here.

"I do not like this place," Legolas said to Aragorn off to the side. "It reminds me of evil."

"Still your fears, Legolas. The men of Harad no longer give us reason to fear. Their armies have been disbanded long ago."

"Aye, but their hatred is still as strong," whispered Legolas in the elvish tongue.

"Worry not, I will take the first watch tonight and then wake you in a few hours."

This put Legolas' mind at ease, even enough to tease Gimli about his snoring. It did not take the group long to start a warm fire, and soon they were all sitting around it thinking about how the cook had gone out of her way to make sure they had enough to eat for a few days.

After they had eaten their fill and Gimli and Aragorn had smoked their pipes, the dwarf rolled out his bedroll and laid down. He was about to close his eyes when something caught his attention; Eldarion was not there. Jumping quickly to his feet, he turned to Aragorn.

"Where is Eldarion?" he said, his breath catching in his throat, his worry apparent in his face.

"Fear not, he has gone to sit in a tree with Legolas and see the view."

"Is it not time for small boys to be asleep? Is he not tired?"

"Do not worry, Gimli, his traits from his mother keep him awake many nights past the time I have fallen asleep."

"Will he sleep at all?"

"Yes," Aragorn assured him. "He is elven, yes, but he is also adan, and he, like I, hates to wake up come morning once he has fallen asleep."

Gimli laid back down and soon his snores alerted to Aragorn that he had fallen asleep. Legolas and Eldarion joined him an hour later.

"No one will come near the fire as long as he makes all that noise. How will any of us sleep tonight?" Legolas asked.

Eldarion went over and pinched Gimli's nose shut. When that didn't work, he threw his hands up in resignation.

"Stand back, little one, and see what I have learned over the years." Legolas approached Gimli and rolled him on his side, placing three rocks behind his back. Soon Gimli's snores eased off to light snorts every now and then.

"But won't he simply try to roll back over?" Eldarion queried.

"Watch and see."

Gimli snorted loudly in his sleep and went to roll back over on his back, but the pointy rocks had him rolling back over on his side in seconds.

"How did you learn that, Uncle Legolas?"

"I spent too many nights trying to find ways to make myself deaf to his noises. After a week I was without my own senses. It was either that or go out of my head."

"Do not let him fool you, son. If I recall right, I remember an elf who was found sitting on a pillow on top of his head, waiting for him to struggle for air, one night after two weeks with little to no sleep."

"Simply a matter of trial an error, Estel, nothing more."

"Well, get some sleep, my old friend, for I must wake you soon so that I might get some sleep, as well."

Legolas and Eldarion bedded down and soon were asleep. All was quiet in their campsite, but tomorrow would be another day of adventure for Eldarion, and Aragorn, although he missed Arwen, was happy to be in the company of his friends for one more glorious journey.

The next morning Gimli could be heard grumbling all the way from the other side of the treeline. "My back feels as if I slept on a rock," he grumbled.

Eldarion coughed to hide his laugh, but soon he was choking, he was laughing so hard.

"What is so funny at this time of the day?"

"Nothing, Uncle Gimli, nothing at all."

They quickly cleaned up their bedrolls and made sure the fire was out before heading away from the campsite. It was a long journey yet to Edoras and Aragorn wished to make it within the week.

As they rode along, the rocks of the nearby mountains became treacherous at times. As they veered around a nasty patch, a look of joy on Gimli's face as he spotted a shiny one made them all snicker.

"It does not take much to amuse you, does it, my friend?"

Gimli smacked Legolas on the back. "You know all about beauty and yet you still do not know the love of finding a stone that surpasses others. That stone is of a beautiful hue and the colors on it as the sun catches it just right makes it seem just like a prism."

They all listened as Gimli spoke of stones they passed with such honor and passion. They all knew his love for the mines, but this was something foreign to them.

"I did not ever hear of you speaking this way before when last we passed this place," Legolas said, staring at his friend.

"Perhaps because the last time we came through here we were chasing orcs, and I had not the time to educate you on the finer aspects of rock and stones."

"You chased orcs through this very place?" Eldarion asked

"We did indeed, young one. After the war was over we went on many scouting missions to rid Arda of Sauron's forces. Many we slayed, but many escaped into the mountains, never to be seen again."

Eldarion shuddered a bit, even in the warmth of the day. He loved to hear stories about orcs and the Uruk Hai, but he did not know if he were ready to face one.

Aragorn rode up beside his son and offered a smile of encouragement. He knew the boy was probably frightened, and with good reason. He had been eighty seven at the time of the War of the Ring and he was frightened even then.

They rode on in silence until Legolas held his hand up for Aragorn and Eldarion to stop. "The trees speak of something up ahead."

Eldarion often wondered about Legolas' gift of speaking to the trees. He had elvish blood in him, as well, but had never heard a tree speak to him and thought perhaps the elf was hallucinating half the time.

"Does it speak of danger?" Aragorn whispered, pulling Anduril from its sheath.

"It speaks of something, but not of danger. Shall we ride ahead and see what awaits us?"

Aragorn thought for a moment. It was not that he didn't think Gimli could protect Eldarion, but he knew Legolas would sense any danger long before the dwarf would.

"Perhaps you could stay here and guard Eldarion, while Gimli and I ride ahead."

Legolas nodded his head in understanding and sent Gimli ahead with Aragorn. He took Eldarion and the horses and went behind a row of trees, notching an arrow just in case.

It was not long before Aragorn and Gimli returned, but with them came others, all riding beautiful horses.

"Peace, Legolas, these are men from Aldburg, and they are our friends."

Legolas led Eldarion from behind the row of trees and placed his arrow back into his quiver.

"I see you ride with an elf and a dwarf, and even an elfling, You remind me of someone from long ago, a man who rode just as you do now."

Gimli started to speak up, but was hushed by Aragorn quickly.

"We ride to see Arda and all of its lands, nothing more. Will you join us by a fire tonight and share a meal with us?"

The five men all agreed, and soon there was a talk of Rohan and it's new king. They all spoke highly of Eomer, saying how he had done a wonderful job since being crowned the new King of Rohan, but a couple of the older ones lamented Theoden's death.

"He was a fine king," Aragorn said.

"You look no older than I," one of the men said, "and I was but a babe when Theoden was slaughtered."

Gimli laughed so hard he choked on his dried vension, but he quickly regained his composure after being sent a glare from Aragorn. Eldarion however poked his father.

"Ada, does he not know who you are?"

"Nay, he does not and we shall not tell them."

"Why?" Eldarion asked

"Men tend to act differently when in the company of royalty. Let us keep that secret to ourselves for now and enjoy the night."

Eldarion did not understand but he nodded his head that he would indeed remain silent about who they were.

The night was filled with stories about Rohan and all of their many things. The men spoke freely, telling Aragorn and the others about Eomer and how he had given a horse to every poor man in the region. The eldest of the group also told tales of how Eomer's father and mother had been fine people. This peaked Aragorn's interest, for he had never met them; often he had ridden with Theoden's father, but not once had he ever had the pleasure of meeting Eomer's kin. The wine was plentiful that night and soon they found Gimli fast asleep, his hand wrapped around one of the bottles, but Legolas and Aragorn each remained awake.

Aragorn had slipped up once during the night, telling a story of how Theoden was not always so dignified. He had seen him at his worst the day Gandalf the wizard had saved him from certain death by removing Saruman's curse. The others had thought him drunk, and only laughed, and Aragorn was relieved, although he did get nudged by Legolas.

"I think it is time for sleep, if you do not wish to reveal anything else."

"I am not tired," Aragorn said, swaying as he said it.

"You cannot fool me, human. Not but a moment ago you told them your undergarments were blue."

Aragorn's face grew very red indeed, and he knew then the wine had taken control over his mouth. Bidding his fellow men goodnight, he lay down, hoping he did not reveal anything else shocking to them. 


	7. A Run Through The Fields

Title: A Time Forgotten

Summary: Aragorn, Legolas, and Gimli take Eldarion down the path of the fellowship to teach him of sacrifices made and things forgotten.

Disclaimer: I do not own them, a pity

A/N: This is an AU fourth age fic, the times to get to many places may not be exact.

Chapter 7

Morning came far too early for Aragorn and for Gimli. Both of them still felt the effects of the wine from the night before, and their heads were pounding.

"I am in need of one of Ada's headache teas," Aragorn grumbled.

"You are in luck then Ada, for the healers packed some of the ingredients." Eldarion said, while running to get them.

After a cup of tea Aragorn felt much better, even Gimli had sipped on a cup of tea, although he remarked often that he did not need it he was merely thirsty.

The bedrolls were loaded and the fire put out. Legolas had taken the watch for the night and was now looking a bit worse for the wear. His eyes glazed over from time to time, fighting off the pull of sleep.

"Legolas, why do you not ride with me today for a while and get some sleep?"

"Then who will keep Gimli from falling off this horse?"

"I do not need your help staying on a horse elf. I can manage just fine on my own, seeing as how we won' be battling any wargs today."

Legolas relented and climbed on the back of Aragorn's horse Brego. He knew he was tired, but he also knew that the others would not have woken last night even if a troll had wandered through.

"We bid you good day our friends but I would like to at least call you by name if I may," one of the many men said, as they mounted up.

"Then you may call me Aragorn, for that is my name. These are my friends Legolas and Gimli and my son Eldarion."

All of the men's mouths fell open in shock and three of them jumped from their horses and bowed before Aragorn.

"My king we did not know," they said still bowing.

"It is well. We are on a journey through Arda and not in need of formality. Go and be at peace."

All the men stumbled to their feet, and mounted their own horses. Aragorn chuckled as he overheard one of them.

"You told him he was but a babe, and that he could not remember King Theoden, now look how foolish we must have seemed."

Aragorn said nothing to the men, but took his chance to ride off towards Edoras. He was in need of the hospitality of the Golden Hall of Medusald, and a comfortable bed. He noticed Legolas had already fallen asleep behind him, and let the elf's head lay on his shoulder as they rode.

By noon they were but fifty miles from Edoras, and all of them in need of a rest. Legolas had woken after a few hours and returned to his horse. Gimli sighed with relief for he was having troubles staying on Arod.

"If I didn't know any better I would swear that this horse gained his name for being as evil as his namesake."

Legolas quirked his eyebrow, "Arod, was a fine horse, and this one is his namesake because of it. Do not mark him as evil merely because your feet cannot reach the stirrups to hang on."

"Dwarves are meant to walk through mines, not ride horses through the valley. The horse even galloped down the last hill and I almost ended up in a mud puddle."

"Perhaps the horse was just paying you back for all of your snide comments about how he would make a fine meal."

Gimli and Legolas glared at one another, but neither said anything else for the next few minutes.

"I think we should stop for a while. The sun is quite warm today, and the river looks more than inviting."

"Do you mean to tell me we shall go for a swim today?"

"I mean just that Gimli, now let us hurry before the sun goes behind that cloud."

There was a race to get to the water first, but it was Legolas who won out in the end, running into the water, careful not to get his hair wet.

Eldarion was close behind, a trail of his clothes laying on the banks of the river, followed by Aragorn. All enjoyed the cool water, but where was Gimli? The answer to their question came in the form of a loud dwarvish yell, and then the dwarf crashing into the water from a nearby branch. The water splashed up so high that Legolas found himself quite drenched, his hair hanging limply now.

"I shall pay you back for that dwarf!" he yelled before preceding to dunk the dwarf many times. "Now perhaps you will smell better, even Aragorn smelled better than you."

It was an all out free for all as each of them tried to dunk the other under the water, but it was Eldarion who won out. His small size and swift movements made him hard to catch, and many times the legs of the others were pulled from underneath them.

Sighing and out of breath they all crawled out of the water and rested on the banks of the river.

"I have not done that in twenty years, "Aragorn said. "It is good to get away. I now understand a bit better how Ada felt, surrounded by mounds of paperwork and dignitaries all the time. There was no time for fun, for relaxing by the river and just being free to do as you wished."

"You need to take time out of your schedule to just be Estel. It was you who told your father that very same thing?"

"Indeed it was, and it was he who that day took me out and we spent the entire day swimming and riding. He did not often get away, but when he did I treasured those times."

Aragorn told Eldarion and the others of the time when he and his Ada tricked Glorfindel and Erestor into thinking that orcs were nearby and both had run out in nothing more than their leggings, swords drawn, to find no orcs only Elrond and Estel laughing at the sight of them.

"Do you miss grandfather?"

"Aye, I miss him more and more everyday. I often wish he were here to counsel me on things, or to just spend the day with mixing herbs and healing potions together. He was my inspiration for learning the healing arts, as I wished to be just like him."

"He also enjoyed your company Estel for often he spoke of it with my father. I listened in as he told of how you had mastered the art of the sword so quickly and how you knew all the herbs in his garden by the age of four. He loved and adored you Estel, and I am sure wherever he is in Valinor there are stories of the adan who he called his son."

Aragorn breathed in deep, holding back the tears that always threatened to come when he thought of his father, Lord Elrond. He missed him terribly an even the mention of his name brought memories long thought forgotten.

"Come let us not live in the past, but relish the future and what it will bring. Let us ride to Edoras and the the Hall of Medulsa, and Eomer, for it has been long since we have seen or spoken to him.

"I wish to lay eyes upon his wife Lothiriel, for I hear her beauty is unsurpassed by all in Rohan."

"If I am not mistaken his son Elfwine is just about your age Eldarion. You shall have someone to pass away the hours of our stay with, instead of hovering around the older people."

"I do not mind being around you Ada. I have learned so much already that I did not know."

Aragorn pulled his son into a hug, "And you have so much more to learn. Come let us ride swiftly so that we may be there by morning."

"Do you mean to tell me we are to ride all night? When will there be time for sleep?"

"You may sleep while you ride if you must Gimli, but I wish to tarry no longer here. My heart would do well with seeing those I have not seen in a long time."

"What of Eldarion? Does he not need his sleep?"

"My son shares his sleeping patterns with those of his mother. It is often I find him walking the halls of Minas Tirith. He will be fine without a nights sleep."

Gimli knew when he had been outvoted and slumped down behind Legolas. It was going to be a long ride, and one his backside would certainly not enjoy. 


	8. Shudders and Tears

Title: A Time Forgotten

Summary: Aragorn, Legolas, and Gimli take Eldarion down the path of the fellowship to teach him of sacrifices made and things forgotten.

Disclaimer: I do not own them, a pity

A/N: This is an AU fourth age fic, the times to get to many places may not be exact.

Chapter 8

They rode all afternoon not stopping for the evening meal, perferring to ride on a bit more. It was not until they came upon a cliff that Aragorn stopped and got down from his horse.

"Why do we stop here Ada?"

"This is where the Rohirrim assembled before heading to Gondor." Aragorn said walking towards the edge of the cliff.

When Eldarion looked over the edge he realized below him was a vast valley and that they were very high up.

"Below us thousands of warriors from everywhere gathered to fight for King Theoden. Six thousand spears and more on horseback, some even on foot, all gathered for the same reason, to defeat Sauron and come to the aid of Gondor."

Eldarion was speechless, and Legolas and Gimli sat back lost in thought.

"I thought this would be a prudent point in our journey."

Eldarion turned around and sat down, his legs swinging over the side of the cliff. "May we have our meal here Ada?"

Aragorn agreed and all of them sat by the cliff's edge, Gimli a little back from the others, his fear of heights coming back.

It was not long before it was time to go and Aragorn went to find Eldarion who had wandered off to explore. He found him standing in front of the Dimholt way.

Aragorn and the others pulled Eldarion back from the path before he could wander down it.

"Ada, can we not go there?"

"I would not have you go there, no matter the reason or the lesson. It is a dark place, one that no man nor elf shoud go again."

"But did you go there Ada?"

"Indeed I traversed the Paths of the Dead, but you shall not young one."

Eldarion sulked but it was Gimli who came and placed his hand on Eldarion's shoulder. "Some things are better left alone. This place is like a shadow, a shadow in the world of light, and one that stole the very breath from me. I am not ashamed to say I fear this place even now."

Eldarion had never heard Gimli admit to being scared of anything, and for him to speak of this place like that made Eldarion not wish to go at all. Turning away he ran back to the horses and was already mounted up before the others got there.

"Can we go now? I wish to be away from here, and to see Eomer again."

All agreed that the Dimholt was not a place one wanted to be after dark and took off in the direction of Edoras.

It however was not Edoras that they came upon next but the looming Amon Hen. Here they rode through but stopped and Aragorn and the others dismounted and stood by the river.

"Ada?" Eldarion said coming to stand beside him.

"Here, is where a member of the fellowship fell, and where the fellowship was broken."

"I don't understand Ada," was all Eldarion dared to say looking at the others. It was not often he saw Legolas on the verge of tears but they glistened in his eyes now.

"Boromir, son of Denethor and brother to Faramir gave his life for the hobbits here."

Eldarion gasped, and then sat down to listen to his father tell the story of how Boromir tried to take the ring from Frodo, and how in the end he came to his senses and helped.

"Why did you let Sam and Frodo go off alone Ada? Could you not catch them?"

Aragorn sighed and wiped the tears from his face. "It was not our battle to fight any longer. The ring would have taken us all eventually, just as it did Boromir. Only alone were they truly safe to finish their journey."

"So Boromir was a bad man, or a good man?" Eldarion questioned.

"He was indeed a man who spent his whole life bending to the will of his father. He was a good man, just one who could not overcome the ring's power until the end. You must never think of Boromir in a bad manner for in the end he died with valor and honor."

Eldarion was glad he never had to see the ring they spoke of for it seemed the most evil thing he had ever heard of. He wondered if his Ada would have fallen to it, but he in his youth did not think so.

"I say we go from here and take with us only memories of courage and head for Fangorn," Legolas said, fighting the tears that tried to fall.

All were in agreement. Eldarion did not wish to linger here, not in a place that could bring them all to tears.

"If we must go then let us hurry so that I may be out of there as soon as possible," Gimli muttered.

Aragorn rode ahead once more leading the way, with Legolas coming up behind him, Gimli muttering about talking trees. 


	9. Edoras

Title: A Time Forgotten

Summary: Aragorn, Legolas, and Gimli take Eldarion down the path of the fellowship to teach him of sacrifices made and things forgotten.

Disclaimer: I do not own them, a pity

A/N: This is an AU fourth age fic, the times to get to many places may not be exact.

Chapter 9

The group rode all night. As the sun rose they found themselves tired, but also staring at the Golden Hall of Meduseld at the bottom of the valley.

"The sight of the Golden Hall lightens my heart," Aragorn said. Before he and the rest of them could make it to the bottom of the hill, however, they once again found themselves surrounded.

"Does this not remind you of something, Legolas?" Gimli remarked as he stared at the elf whose arrow was once again notched and ready to take out the first person who dared to step any closer.

"King Aragorn, is that you?" an rider approaching asked. At a nod from Aragorn the captain spoke to his troops. "Lower your weapons, you fools. 'Tis King Aragorn you have drawn spears upon," he yelled.

"Do not fret, for your men were only doing what they have been trained to do. It was I who lacked in judgement by not sending word ahead of our arrival."

The captain of the guard came and led Aragorn and his group through the valley and up through the streets of Edoras. Gimli chuckled as he saw children out playing in the walkways and women tending the laundry. They were all smiling and happy, unlike the last time he and Legolas had ridden through. They group waited outside the door while the guard went in to announce their arrival.

"Are we to give up our weapons again as we did before, perhaps?" Gimli quiered

"Why would you give up your weapons? Is that not folly?" Eldarion asked, his hand on the dagger at his side.

Before Aragorn could answer the doors were flung open and Eomer stood before them.

"My friends, long has it been since my eyes have seen the likes of you. Come and join us, for we are about to have lunch."

Legolas watched as Gimli's eyes lit up at the sound of lunch. He could swear the dwarf spent far too much time with the hobbits and had acquired some of their habits.

"You have not met my wife, Lothiriel." Eomer introduced them to a lovely woman. "And this is my son, Elfwine. Before them stood not a boy, but a man of perhaps thirty summers. Aragorn gasped out loud.

"Has it truly been that long since last I visited Edoras?"

"I am sorry to say it is true. It was not long ago I ventured to Minas Tirith, but my family did not accompany me then."

Eldarion ate and listened to stories about the olden times between the adults, but soon he found his mind wandering. He only looked up when Elfwine tapped him on the shoulder.

"Would you care to go out to the stables with me? I will show you my horse and perhaps we can find a bit of mischief to get into."

Eldarion's eyes twinkled as he followed Elfwine out of the room. His father had told him to be back inside before dark, but Eldarion had overheard King Eomer saying something about retiring to have a bit of beer after dinner.

"It has been many years since I have seen you, Master dwarf. Are you up for a bit of beer an ale?"

Gimli's mouth watered. He did not like to admit it but he enjoyed the beer an ale of Rohan almost as much as he enjoyed the ale from The Shire. He and the others walked back to the grand hall and sat down to hear music played on a harp by Lothiriel. The music was soothing and soon Legolas had started to sing an elvish tune, his beer forgotten. Gimli, however, was not to be drawn from his beer. Mug after mug he downed until he was quite drunk.

"Master dwarf, perhaps you should retire as I am now," Lothiriel said.

"I thank you, good lady, but I shall stay here and enjoy the company of your husband for a while longer."

Lothiriel spoke her goodnights and went to check on her son an Eldarion. Both had returned muddy and had been sent straight to the bathing chambers to wash.

"Tell me again this story of dwarf women, for Eowyn says that only a dwarf can tell the difference," Eomer asked to Gimli.

Gimli swayed as he stood, but soon he struck up a merry tune. The tune started out to be rather lovely, a melody about one's true love and how she had been lost, but as Gimli paused to swig the beer once more the tune turn rather vile.

"Dwarf women are beautiful they say, but dwarf women are loveliest dancing nude in the sun's morning rays," he sang. From there the tune made even Aragorn blush, and he had heard many a wild tale. It was at this moment that Elfwine and Eldarion came in to bid their father's goodnight, an Aragorn leapt up to cover Eldarion's ears before he could hear the next verse.

Eomer helped Aragorn carry Gimli over to the chaise lounge and cover him up, for with the last swig of beer he had fallen face first to the floor and was now snoring.

As they walked down the hall to the bedrooms, Eomer turned to Aragorn. "Will Gimli be all right to sleep as he is?"

"Fear not, Legolas will watch over him, and come morning he will regale the dwarf with tales of his misdeeds tonight." 


	10. A Day With the Boys

Title: A Time Forgotten

Summary: Aragorn, Legolas, and Gimli take Eldarion down the path of the fellowship to teach him of sacrifices made and things forgotten.

Disclaimer: I do not own them, a pity

A/N: This is an AU fourth age fic, the times to get to many places may not be exact.

Chapter 10

True to his word Legolas woke Gimli at dawn's first light and told him of the spectacle he made of himself the night before. Gimli after being properly chastised in the manner of his actions, followed the elf to the bathing chamber, and was left there after being given instructions to wash the beer smell off him, before making his way into the company of the Lady Lothiriel.

Breakfast was served. Pastries and fruits lined the table along with eggs and toast. Gimli despite himself ate three plates, while the others watched on in amusement.

"Nothing seems to affect his appetite does it?" Eomer remarked.

"Nothing that we have found yet," Aragorn said, as he sipped his coffee.

Once breakfast was over Aragorn led Eldarion outside and over to the mounds covered in the white flowers.

"What is here Ada, and why does Simbelmyne grow here so plentiful?" Eldarion knew what the flower represented but he was hoping his father would tell him differently. His hopes were in vain as he saw the somber look on his father's face.

"You know the flower and what it represents. Here beneath these mounds lies King Theoden and his son Theodred. They both were great warriors, and died bravely in battle. I have come here this morning to pay my respects."

"Why have I not heard of Theodred Ada?"

"I fear he died very young Eldarion. He was but forty or so summers, and he was slain at the Fords of Isen. His entire troop fell that day to Saruman's armies, but Eomer found Theodred and brought him back here to Edoras, where he died a couple of days later. He was a fine young man, one I was proud to call friend."

"Ada, so many people died. How could just one person cause so much destruction?"

Aragorn did not quite know how to answer his son, for he did not truly understand it himself.

"Sauron was filled with greed, and a lust for power. It was his downfall, that, and his pride that he could not be defeated. Pride is a good thing to have, but not when it sways your judgment the wrong way. Come let us have a few moments of silence in remembrance."

Once they returned to the house Eomer suggested they venture out to the training fields. The Rohirrim are great with a spear, but who else better to show them a few skills with the blade than the King of Gondor."

Aragorn and the others rode out to the training fields and watched a marvelous show of skill with the spear. The Riders of the Mark were without a doubt a force not to be messed with, but Aragorn showed them a few skills with the blade that his own father had taught him. Many were adept and followed his lead without any problems having been taught by the rangers themselves, but all were amazed when Eldarion stood for his turn.

"I cannot spar with a child," the one who was to face Eldarion spoke.

"Let his size not fool you," Aragorn said, and at the insistence of Eomer the man drew his blade against Eldarion. His first assault was weak as he did not wish to harm the child, but Eldarion countered each move with ease, and the man found himself being backed into a corner by the child. His pride getting the better of him he lashed out, raining a few well placed thrusts at Eldarion. Many of the men gasped in horror, but Aragorn only smiled as his son countered the man's attack and soon had the upperhand. Before the man knew what happened he found himself at the end of Eldarion's blade, weaponless.

"I do not know what happened?" he said, bowing in defeat before Eldarion and then Eomer.

"You have underestimated your opponent. A trait that will leave you without a head one day in battle. No matter how small a foe is he should be considered dangerous and capable of ending your life."

Aragorn was beaming with pride for his son, and as they walked back towards the Great Hall, he placed his hand on Eldarion's shoulder.

"You did well today, it made my heart proud. Where did you learn such skill with a blade?"

Eldarion smiled, "From you Ada."

After a small lunch Aragorn and the others bid Eomer and his family good-bye.

"Give my love to Eowyn and tell her to come soon for a visit."

"I will do better than that," Aragorn said. "You are all invited to Minas Tirith. Come and see us, Arwen would be delighted."

Eomer agreed that he and his family would come for a visit when they got back, and he laughed as Eldarion came out of the kitchen's with a small basket filled with fruit and dried meats.

"The cooks have taken a liking to your son it seems. He has enough food to feed a small army."

"Good, for Gimli eats as if he were a small army. I bid you farewell Eomer, and may our paths cross again someday soon."

Legolas helped Gimli onto the horse and then they were off. It was but two days ride and they would reach Helm's Deep their next stop.

Eldarion spent the day asking about Rohan and about Eomer, and what he must have been like years before. Aragorn and Gimli were very willing to tell Eldarion about Eomer and his help in the last battle, but Legolas had remained silent.

Aragorn wondered what had made his elven friend so quiet and slowed his horse to ride alongside him.

"What thoughts prevent you from speaking?"

Legolas quirked his head to the side, "What are you speaking of Estel, nothing is bothering me?"

"Legolas I have known you for well over a hundred years, you can hide nothing from me."

Legolas sighed, " I respect Eomer, and value his friendship, but we can never be truly close as you and he are. I still remember that he wished to kill us upon sight."

Aragorn laughed, "Legolas, was it not you who also wanted to hang Gimli from the highest tree in Mirkwood after disemboweling him, and look how close you have become. Let the past remain in the past."

Legolas smiled, "This is why you are king and not I. Old wounds take too long to heal for an elf."

"Think of it no more my friend. Come let us catch up with Gimli before he tells Eldarion another tale of our many trips and falls. I haven't lived down the last conversation he had with my son."

The day went by swiftly, bringing the night upon the group fast. Aragorn readied the bed rolls while Gimli and Eldarion went in search for wood for a fire. Legolas had brushed the horses and spent a half hour talking to them while he fed Arod an apple.

"Estel, Gimli an Eldarion have been gone for some time. Should they have not gotten back by now? The path they traveled should have been littered with limbs and branches that had fallen."

Estel's smile faded and he jumped up running towards the woods, his heart racing. If anything happened to Eldarion he would die, an Arwen would never forgive him.

"Eldarion!" he yelled as he ran past the edge of the treeline, but no one replied. More and more his heart pounded and soon Legolas had taken to the trees to look as well.

Estel stopped in the middle of the forest when a sound was heard through the trees. Looking up he could see Legolas dangling from a branch, tears streaming down his face he was laughing so hard.

"Just what are you doing Legolas, when Eldarion is missing!" Aragorn yelled up to the elf now hanging even further off the branch.

"Four yards to the right, between the two maple trees, Eldarion is there." That was all Legolas got out before another giggle escaped an ended up in a full blown laughing fit.

Estel was now running in the direction Legolas had said Eldarion was at. He could not find anything amusing about being scared half out of his wits, and when he spotted Eldarion he too was laughing. Estel ran over to his son and twirled him around to face him.

"Eldarion! Why in Valar's name did you not answer me when I called you? I have been frantic."

"I am sorry Ada," Eldarion said, though he was trying hard to keep from laughing. "I could not hear you over Gimli's shouts.

Aragorn was about to give Eldarion a stern lecture when Gimli's squeals drowned out his words. Turning from his son he saw Gimli sitting in the small mud puddle.

"Gimli, get out of there this instant, you are getting filthy," Legolas yelled.

Gimli crawled out of the mud puddle on his hands and knees and then preceded to sit down on the grass. Next he scooted himself across it on his backside, yelping as he did.

After several minutes and a string of dwarf curses Gimli stood up, rubbing his backside.

"What has happened to you to make you act thusly?" Aragorn inquired.

Eldarion wanted to go and dip his feet in the small water of the puddle. I told him to go ahead that I would sit and take a rest. Before you say anything yes, I know you would not approve of it so I was going to keep it between us."

"That does not explain the display I just saw," Aragorn said, crossing his arms.

"I sat in the middle of an anthill! I am covered in bites!" Gimli said.

Aragorn's stern facade fell and he too joined Legolas who was on the ground laughing.

"Just great, make fun of the dwarf and his predicament. Meanwhile my backside burns as if it had been cast into the fires of Mt. Doom."

Aragorn straightened himself up, "You would not have found yourself in this situation if you had not been trying to deceive me. Come I have some ointment which should ease the burning."

Eldarion tried to look away but the sight of Gimli with his pants down was too amusing.

"Should the boy be sitting there Aragorn?" Gimli asked, his pride about as low as it could get.

I shall not be letting him out of my sight for the rest of the night, my heart has still not recovered. Now lie still the more you squirm, the longer it will take."

Legolas on the other hand was sitting on the opposite side of the fire trying to remain stoic, but failing miserably. Every few seconds a snicker escaped, only to be covered up by a cough.

Once Aragorn was done Gimli pulled his leggings back up and walked as far away from the others as he could. He spent the night grumbling under his breath until the call of sleep brought him back over to the fire. Rolling out his bedroll Gimli laid down an instantly jumped back up the screech loud, his face red with embarrassment.

"One word elf and you will not see the light of morning."

Legolas held his hands up in submission before rolling over, his back to Gimli. Gimli laid down again, but as he drifted off he rolled back onto his arse. The string of curses that came next, would have made Sauron himself blush, but above it all laughter could be heard.

"That is it Legolas! I am coming over there to maim you," Gimli growled.

"That was me Uncle Gimli," Eldarion whispered.

Gimli thought better than to anger Aragorn any further by strangling his son, so he laid on his stomach and went to sleep. 


	11. Helm's Deep

Title: A Time Forgotten

Summary: Aragorn, Legolas, and Gimli take Eldarion down the path of the fellowship to teach him of sacrifices made and things forgotten.

Disclaimer: I do not own them, a pity

A/N: This is an AU fourth age fic, the times to get to many places may not be exact.

Chapter 11

All the others awakened early, but Gimli having had a bad night was still sleeping.

"Ada, how will he ride today?" Eldarion asked.

Aragorn pondered it and then placed one of the bedrolls on the back of Arod, and spread it out. "This will have to do. Eldarion why do you not go and wake Gimli, for I think he would harm Legolas if he were to see him first thing this morning after last night."

Eldarion did as he was asked and woke Gimli, and then stood mouth open as Gimli let off a string of curses that his Ada would have washed his mouth out for.

Everyone was mounted up and ready, "Hurry Uncle Gimli we will be able to get to Helm's Deep today if we do not dally about."

Gimli grabbed Legolas' hand and was hoisted up behind him. There was a small shriek and then silence, but none of them missed the glare given off by the dwarf.

The four of them rode all morning long, with Aragorn pointing out the various sights surrounding them till at last they saw a huge stone structure, one of the walls with a vast hole in it.

Eldarion's mouth fell open in surprise having only seen it in pictures. The rode closer and led their horses up the walkway. They did not dismount until inside, and that is when Eldarion saw the sadness that had enveloped them all.

"I know there was a great battle here, I read about it in the history books, but what could make you all so sad?"

It was Aragorn who led him over to the side that looked over the walkway beneath. "It was here that many men died. All of them striving only to protect their kin. The uruk hai came just over that hill," Aragorn pointed, and they came in the thousands."

Eldarion gasped, "We do not have thousands of men in our army now Ada."

"Not only did the men of Rohan fight, but the children as well. Boys no older than you were given sword and spear and told to fight for their freedom or die defending it. We were outnumbered, and the protection of the wall failed."

"How Ada, the stone here is so thick, what could have gotten through it?"

"It is my fault the walls were breached," Legolas replied, his eyes downcast. "Aragorn shouted for me to take out the Uruk Hai bringing in the explosives but I was too late. I waited a second too long and all who stood upon that section of the wall were blown away."

"Do not think this Legolas. Your aim was true, he felled him, it was just a moment too late. Such is the savagery of war. It was not your fault."

Eldarion walked over to the edge of the gaping hole and peered over. It was a hole of monstrous size, one he knew that killed many that stood but a foot from where he was now. Eldarion leaned over a little bit closer and was jerked back by his collar.

"Better not to tempt fate young one," Legolas said.

Eldarion knew Legolas was right and he shuddered just thinking about it.

"It is almost as if the feel of death still clings to even the air," he said shuddering again.

"It is because so many died here. Once this place was said to be impassable, but it seems that Saruman's army did indeed pass through."

"Come let us go we will settle the horses in for the night and then come back inside to the shelter from the wind," Aragorn said, walking across the drawbridge.

Once they got to the open area that lay in front of Helm's Deep it Aragorn felt someone tugging on his sleeve. Looking down he saw Eldarion peering up at him tears brimming in his eyes.

"Ada, if so many men died where are their graves?"

Aragorn didn't know how to tell him, and Legolas was near tears himself. It was Gimli who spoke up his voice gruff. "The bodies were burned."

The tears Eldarion had been fighting now fell from his eyes. "What do you mean? How will their families be able to come and talk to them? How can they be remembered if they have no grave!" Eldarion said now his sobs making him gasp with each word.

It broke all their hearts to see someone so young see the cruelness of war, but Aragorn knew his son now understood a bit better what hatred could do. He leaned down and picked up Eldarion as he had done when he was smaller, and held him to his chest.

"The bodies were burned to keep the Uruk Hai from desecrating them. We did not wish for them to die and then their bodies to be dragged off by either the minions of Sauron nor the animals of the woods."

Eldarion laid his head on his father's shoulder and wept till no more tears would come. It was only then that he motioned to be put down.

"Can we go back inside now Ada?"

Aragorn picked up Eldarion and they all walked back inside. The evening meal was laid out but none of them felt much like eating. Eldarion had grown quite sullen and withdrawn, sitting in the corner with a bit of parchment and a pencil in his hand.

It was not long before Gimli fell asleep, and Aragorn soon followed. Legolas sat in the corner his mind wandering, his thoughts going back once again to times long ago. He was startled from these thoughts by a small, slender hand upon his shoulder.

"Legolas, why do you look so sad?"

Legolas did not think the boy was old enough to understand, but he remembered another young adan long ago he had underestimated and found out he was wrong.

"It was here that I doubted your father's abilities. I told him we were all going to die, that we were outnumbered, our ranks filled with farmers and peasants, but he still held his head high, never doubting their courage. It was I who refused to burn the bodies, not being able to bring myself to do it, leaving the task to others, hiding in the trees, my grief for those who had fallen overtaking me. I failed him and the others."

Eldarion put his arms around Legolas and hugged him, a custom the elf was now used to thanks to Estel.

"Will you help me with something Uncle Legolas?"

"What is it?"

"There is something I have to do, will you help me?"

Legolas wiped the tears away from Eldarion's face and brushed the stray hair behind his small pointed ears. "How can I say no to you, of course I will help." 


	12. The Fords of Isen

Title: A Time Forgotten

Summary: Aragorn, Legolas, and Gimli take Eldarion down the path of the fellowship to teach him of sacrifices made and things forgotten.

Disclaimer: I do not own them, a pity

A/N: This is an AU fourth age fic, the times to get to many places may not be exact.

Chapter 12

Morning came and brought with it a crisp cool day. No birds were singing, but the sky was free from clouds. Aragorn stretched trying to work all of the kinks out. Once again he saw that Legolas had not woken him for his turn on guard duty, and to be honest he was glad for it. Aragorn did not think he would have enjoyed staring out at the sky in Helm's Deep, for it held too many memories of those who he had lost.

"Gimli where did Eldarion say he was going?"

Gimli rose to his feet, taking up his bedroll as he did. "I have not seen Eldarion this morning I awoke only a few minutes before you."

Aragorn's heart began to race again, and suddenly he had a strange sympathy for Lord Elrond. He understood what it was like now to not know where your child was, and it scared him each and every time.

"I see Legolas is not here either, perhaps Eldarion is with him."

Aragorn relaxed a little for he knew Eldarion would not wander off, not after the talk they had the night before. Still his mind would not be at peace until he saw for himself.

"Come Gimli, let us pack up swiftly and be gone from this place."

The dwarf agreed, he too was ready to leave from here. True, they had been victorious, but too many good men had died for that honor. After the last of the food was packed away Aragorn went in search of his son and Legolas.

He found them both sitting over the parapet, staring down at the ground below, but now a small smile graced their faces.

"I thought I might find you with Legolas," Aragorn said, pulling Eldarion closer to him. "Come let us leave this place."

All of them led their horses outside, but it was Gimli who noticed the small wooden board off in the distance.

"What is that there, at the bottom of the hill?"

Aragorn walked over with the others and stared down at the sign, his eyes watering up, and two tears rolling down his face. Gimli saw the tears and knew the sign must be very special indeed but it was carved in elvish.

"What does it say?"

"It says for those who fought bravely, know you will not be forgotten," Eldarion said. "I could not go without leaving something for people to know that men, an elves died here, brave ones, who deserve to be remembered."

Gimli coughed to cover up the sobs, "You have a fine son there Aragorn."

"Yes, I know Gimli, I know, and good friends as well."

Eldarion knew his father and Legolas had declared themselves brothers when he was but a child, and now he and Legolas seemed as if they truly were his family. For the first time as they departed Helm's Deep Eldarion felt safe.

Legolas too felt a change come over him about all the things that had happened here. True, it had been tragic, many lives taken, many families destroyed in the blink of an eye, and yet he still had family, the ones beside him now, and he felt very lucky indeed. Casting one last look back they left Helm's Deep, and headed off towards Isengard.

Aragorn and the others rode swiftly away from Helm's Deep the scars that lingered there still to fresh in their minds.

"We shall ride until we reach The Fords of Isen, and then we will stop!" Aragorn yelled back to Legolas and Gimli.

Gimli was muttering under his breath about how Legolas would gallop he thought just to see if his arse could take the strain. Eldarion however seemed in better spirits than before. It was as if erecting the sign have given him a sense of peace about everything, an Aragorn was glad to see the smile return to his son's face.

He loathed to tell him the occurrences of The Fords of Isen, but this is what the trip was about, so that he could learn, that he could never forget the price others had paid. Aragorn knew there would have to be explanations from him to Legolas and Gimli at some point, for the dwarf had glared at him several times as he pointed out crucial things he thought Eldarion should have known.

It had been a full day's ride indeed to get there, stopping only for short amounts of time, and galloping most of the way. When they arrived Legolas had snickered as Gimli let out a squeal.

"If my eyes did not tell me otherwise I would have sworn we had brought a female along," he commented.

Gimli glared at him, but gave up the staring contest to go and plop down in the river, enjoying how the cool water felt to his backside.

"Uncle Gimli, we are to fill the waterskins from that water," Eldarion called out.

This brought laughter from both Aragorn and Legolas, and soon Gimli was marching out of the river, his backside soaking wet.

Eldarion was enjoying the fire and skipping pebbles across the river, but he did not think that the stop was a special one; that is till his father called him over.

"Eldarion, come have a bite to eat, and then I must tell you of the history of The Fords of Isen."

Eldarion didn't know if he wanted to know anymore history. What he had learned so far was that Arda was once a cruel place, filled only with death it seemed.

Eldarion ate his dinner in silence, laughing once in a while at the antics of Legolas and Gimli. He wondered what could have happened here. They had never discussed this place in his history lessons, his father usually speaking of places like Mordor, and of the Mines of Moria. Once dinner was over Aragorn threw another branch onto the fire and pulled his son close to him.

"I fought with the idea of telling you the story of this place, but I have decided you shall know of all the battles in the War of the Ring, and not just the ones that were large, or that most remember. There was a battle here long ago in the First Age, but of that one you know. The battle I speak of now is one the Rohirrim fought bravely, only to see their defeat in the end. Grimbold an Elfhelm led forces against Isengard at this very river."

Eldarion's head perked up for he wanted to know about the Rohirrim, and of Eomer's kin.

"The first battle last but a couple of days an in the end Theodred and many others blood had been spilt. It was Eomer who found the King's son and brought him back to Edoras, but his injuries were too many and days later he died."

Eldarion's breath hitched, but he raised his head and asked the question anyway.

"Did he suffer Ada?"

Aragorn didn't really know how to answer such a thing. Eldarion had only seen the passing of elves so far in his short life, and he knew they chose to let go peacefully into the Halls of Mandos. Before he answered he saw the glare again of Gimli and Legolas. It was almost as if they were challenging him to answer in the correct way. Aragorn knew both thought of Eldarion as their kin, and when he was hurt or saddened then they became very protective. For once Aragorn thought that he would sway the truth a bit.

"He went peacefully my son." Aragorn did not elaborate on Theodred's injuries, only telling the boy of his passing.

Eldarion sighed. "You said there were two battles Ada."

"Indeed I did. There was a second battle this time led by Erkenbrand's army, but they too were defeated. Saruman was a vicious rival to contend with."

But you said Saruman was defeated by a mere adan," Eldarion said.

"He was, Grima slayed him in The Shire, finally freeing himself from his master's cruelty."

Eldarion seemed to be soaking all the information in, but asked if he could go and soak his feet in the river. Aragorn agreed, and once he was away from the others, Legolas spoke to Aragorn, his voice whispering, but his words harsh.

"Do you think it wise to constantly tell the child of death? True, he is adan Aragorn, but he is also elven. His inner light will fade, it seems it is already fading, all because of so many gruesome talks of death."

"Would you have me tell him lies? What I am supposed to tell him of Moria when we get there or Mordor? I will not have him shielded from the reality of war. To learn about it is to never make the mistake again."

"Aragorn, he but a child, Gimli argued.

"Aye, he is my child, one I would lay my life down for this very instant if only to shield him from ever being hurt, but children must know. We cannot shield them from the happenings of the world, or they will grow to be ignorant of its past."

Legolas and Gimli knew Aragorn was not being cruel, but only trying to help Eldarion understand.

"Forgive me Estel. I tried to shield Eldarion as you once were. That mistake almost cost us the King of Gondor, and my friend. You are right, he should not be shielded, but let us also not forget that children need to feel the love and support of their friends and family too."

"I would have died a thousand deaths had I not had both of you by my side."

"We are family, whether by blood or not. I will protect you an Eldarion."

Aragorn shared a few more moments with his friends and then went to sit by his son on the edge of the river.

"Eldarion..." he began to say, but the child cut off his words.

"Ada, you should remember that I hear more than you."

Aragorn knew his son had overheard his conversation with the others. What he did not know was what was on Eldarion's mind. He soon knew.

"Ada, all this death, destruction it frightens me. I do not like hearing about it. I can't sleep for hours rolling the scenes over and over in my mind, but I understand why you must tell me. I promise Ada never to let greed or hatred fill me to the point of waging war, for I wish not to have anyone else bring his son on such a journey."

"You are few in years Eldarion, but already you are wiser than most men. Come and sit by the fire with us."

Eldarion went with his father and plopped down by the fire, but his eyes were downcast. Legolas saw this and soon remedied his sullen mood.

"Eldarion would you like to hear a story about your father and the twins getting caught by Lord Elrond?"

Eldarion's head perked up, "Yes please, tell me this story Uncle Legolas."

Aragorn groaned as all the details were laid out about how his father had indeed caught them sneaking snacks from the kitchen, and had made him cook the next days meal. He had fallen into a fit of giggles when he learned the food was uneatable and that many of the elves of Imladris had fallen ill after eating it.

The story finally over and Aragorn's red face returned back to normal, they all bedded down for the night. Eldarion seemed to be much better now. Gimli took first watch an as the fire crackled, Aragorn put his arm around his son and pulled him closer to him, only then did he close his eyes, knowing his son was safe in his arms. 


	13. A little stop along the way

Title: A Time Forgotten

Summary: Aragorn, Legolas, and Gimli take Eldarion down the path of the fellowship to teach him of sacrifices made and things forgotten.

Disclaimer: I do not own them, a pity

A/N: This is an AU fourth age fic, the times to get to many places may not be exact.

Chapter 13

The next morning they all packed up and rode away from The Fords of Isen. They were now headed to Isengard. Aragorn knew Eldarion would be relieved that no one died there, that it was only a place of evil, were Uruk Hai were created and that two hobbits and a bunch of trees defeated.

Aragorn was thankful for the warmer day, for the day before he had gotten quite chilly. He hoped it would be a mild winter for he did not wish to give Gimli the satisfaction of gloating about the King of Gondor sick and losing his lunch. True, the dwarf had seen him lose his lunch before, but that had been after the battle of Helm's Deep, when all of the death had sunk in as they torched the mound of bodies.

It was not long before the brisk day did indeed lose some of its warmth as they rode through the forest, an Aragorn was glad to see the light up ahead. Once they broke through the treeline he sighed in relief.

"It is good to see the sun each day is it not," Legolas said, knowing the human penchance for becoming sick.

"Perhaps you should put on your cloak Aragorn. We would not have you become ill before the journey is over."

Legolas' words were cut off by a sneeze, and a wry look from Legolas was given. He hoped it was a passing thing, and not a full blow cold.

"Ada, is Isengard coming up soon?" Eldarion asked for the third time that day.

"It is but a few more miles."

"You said that an hour ago, and the hour before that," Eldarion whined, for he was tired and hungry, and ready to get a good night's sleep. Two hours later Eldarion was past his limits. 'Are we there yet?"

"No!" came three voices in unison. "Come we will stop and take a rest. It will not deter our trip by much, and then we will all be in a bit better mood."

The other three sighed, and hurried their pace along. Everyone was tired and as soon as their heads hit the bedrolls all of them were fast asleep.

Aragorn awoke with a start, but once he glanced around him he could see all the others were alseep. Not just any sleep, but exhausted sleep. Had he pushed them too hard?

Aragorn got up and walked a bit away from the others and sat down to enjoy his pipe. He admired the surroundings. They were on the edge of Isengard and would reach it by morning. He could waken the others, but he felt they all needed a good nights rest after last night, when Eldarion had kept them up muttering about Saruman in his sleep.

Aragorn had just laid down his pipe, when he drew his sword at the sound of a branch snapping behind him.

"Anduril, if I am not mistaken. It has been a long time since I saw you carry a sword Estel," Legolas said, taking a seat beside him.

Aragorn replaced the sword back in its sheath. "You almost saw it held to your throat Legolas. You should know better than to sneak up on me in the middle of the night."

"Who knew your hearing would develop with age. At one time a herd of wargs could have approached you without you even stirring."

Aragorn smiled thinking back to the time he had slept peacefully while wargs attacked their campsite. It was only after the battle that he had woken up.

"Yes, but this time I have not been up for six days straight. Even Glorfindel could have slept through that."

Legolas took Aragorn's sword from its sheath and twirled the blade in his hands.

"This sword has a history, one that is both tragic and victorious. Who knew the shards we stared at as children would one day be this sword. It has been a long time since we have just sat and talked Estel. What is on your mind?"

"I never could hide anything from you, could I? I worry that I might have made this journey too soon with Eldarion, that he is not ready, and that I am pushing him too hard."

"Whether you are or not he will not say. If he gained nothing else from you he gained a stubborn streak to rival a bull. He is strong Estel just like you, do not worry so much."

"I could always count on you Legolas to tell me the truth, no matter the outcome." Aragorn smiled. "It has been too long my friend since we have been away from Gondor."

"Estel, I have known you since you were but a child. I have named you as my kin and the vow I made to stay with you was not one made lightly."

Estel and Legolas watched the sun come up, talking of old times, and remembering the pranks and mischief they had gotten into. Each one was bandaged up more times than they could count by the healers of both Mirkwood an Imladris, even sending one of the healers packing his bags for Valinor after they had been gone for three weeks only to return half dead.

"Come let us wake Gimli an Eldarion and go to Isengard. My heart is lighter," Aragorn said, his smile returning.

"Perhaps we should have a bite to eat first Estel, for your stomach is speaking to me."

Aragorn blushed, "Then come we shall gather more water and then have a bite to eat, and Legolas..."

"Yes?" Legolas said turning were he stood.

"Hannon le." 


	14. Isengard

Title: A Time Forgotten

Summary: Aragorn, Legolas, and Gimli take Eldarion down the path of the fellowship to teach him of sacrifices made and things forgotten.

Disclaimer: I do not own them, a pity

A/N: This is an AU fourth age fic, the times to get to many places may not be exact.

Chapter 14

The road to Isengard was a tedious one, so evil the sight of the Tower of Orthnac. All the area surrounding Isengard was surrounded by small trees, not more than a few years old, and as far as the eye could see there were tree stumps.

"Ada, is this Isengard, for it looks abandoned?"

"Tis Isengard, once Saruman's fortress. Here Grima and Saruman created the Uruk Hai and sent them out to destroy Rohan. They set fire to many villages, burning the people out, sending them fleeing from their homes."

They sound horrible Ada. Why did Saruman make such things?"

"Simple Eldarion, greed. It turned one of Arda's finest wizards, an ally into a traitor, all because he thirsted for a power beyond even him."

"Let us go and rest for a bit," Gimli stated, already getting off his horse and walking towards the great black tower.

No one disagreed. They had all been riding without stopping for very long and a day spent just resting would do all of them a world of good.

Aragorn wondered where Gimli was going as he watched him walk through one of the doors and disappear inside the tower.

"Gimli!" he called. "Come back out, we do not know what lurks in there."

Gimli did not return at the urgency in Aragorn's voice so Aragorn went to see if he could find him, but as soon as he stuck his head in the door, he heard some of the foulest dwarvish curses.

"What in Arda's name are you going on about in here?" Aragorn yelled in.

Gimli soon popped his head out, and in his arms he was carrying a small wooden box, sealed with a lid.

"Those little scamps smoked almost all of it. You would think that they would have left some but no, they smoked and smoked till this is all that is left," Gimli ranted, opening the lid to let Aragorn see the small amount of pipeweed in the box.

Aragorn's face scrunched up and soon he was howling with laughter.

"Here I thought perhaps you had found orcs inside from all that ranting and I come to find out it is all over pipeweed."

"This is not just pipeweed but Old Toby pipeweed," and I have thought about it for many years, but not had the chance to come back here to procure it.

"Well, my dear friend, bring your pipeweed and let us go and sit while we have a smoke."

Gimli and Aragorn went and sat down, pulling their pipes from their pockets, but Eldarion sat with Legolas away from the smoke from the pipes. It was not long before Legolas stood and motioned for Eldarion to follow.

"Eldarion and I shall go and look around. We shall return when you are done smoking those foul things."

"Are you sure that Eldarion should be looking around inside there?"

"I am sure he will be as safe inside as he is in the area of so much smoke," Legolas retorted.

Aragorn agreed and watched as Eldarion and Legolas walked inside.

"Are you sure it is safe enough to let Legolas take him in alone?" Gimli said between puffs.

Aragorn laughed, "you have obviously never been on the other end of his arrow pointed at your head. Eldarion will be safe."

Eldarion and Legolas looked about the first floor, but most of it had been damaged by the water. In most cracks of the stone were small plants growing and Legolas smiled as he stared down at them. This had Eldarion quirking his head to the side.

"Why do weeds seem to make you so happy?"

"It makes me happy to see any living thing thrive and come to life here for once it was a desolate place full of nothing but evil, where no living thing still existed. Just like the trees outside have once again began to grow so have these things here. It is a sign that it has healed."

Eldarion did not fully understand but he did not think Legolas would want him to ask anymore questions on the matter. He went to follow Legolas up the stairs, but soon he tripped over something. When Eldarion looked down he saw it was nothing more than a piece of a staff, the upper piece at that.

"Legolas, look what I have found!" Eldarion called up to him.

"Eldarion! drop that at once," Legolas called back, rushing back down the steps.

"That is a piece of the staff of Saruman and is said to have great evil."

Eldarion stared at Legolas and then laughed. "It is broken, surely even you know that something that is broken no longer works, Ada tells me that all the time."

"Let us not tempt fate then, "Legolas said, tossing the staff in the corner. "Come I have something to show you."

He an Eldarion climbed and climbed till they reached the top and then Legolas opened two huge doors.

"This was Saruman's chamber. Pippin told me it has a great view of Fangorn Forest."

Legolas walked over and stared out over the balcony, an Eldarion followed.

"Seems Pippin did not lie, the view is amazing. I can see far and wide from up here. Look, Ada and Gimli look so small from way up here," Eldarion said, pointing down to his father.

Eldarion climbed up on the railing and started walking across it as Legolas took in the view. Eldarion had been walking across the two inch railing, but as he tried to turn the corner he slipped and if not for Legolas' quick reflexes he would have fallen to his death.

Once both his feet were firmly back on the ground Eldarion scowled.

"What could cause such a reaction, you slipped nothing more. Had your father seen it he would have been up here chastising us both, be glad he did not."

"That's just it though. He always sees me. Everytime I try to climb a try in the gardens or when I tried to sneak out and go for a ride with the other elves in Ithilien he tells me I am not an elf, but I am aren't I?"

"You are both elven an adan Eldarion, you know this."

"It's not fair Legolas. I am an elf but Ada says I am not elven enough. I must live as a mortal, because I am not elven enough to get a choice like Naneth was. How I am to ever know what grandfather looks like or any of the other elves that have sailed? When I am with humans they treat me fairly, but sometimes I think it is only because I am the king's son, for I hear their jokes about my ears."

"You are both Eldarion, and it is a wonderful gift to be both."

"How is that Uncle Legolas?"

Legolas leaned down, so that he was face to face with Eldarion. "You shall hear things no one else hears, and walk with a lighter step. Was it not you who saved the boy last Yule when he fell in the lake? It was because you could walk across the ice. You are elven yes, and have many elven qualities given to you by your mother, but you will not have to suffer the fate of the elves."

"Is it such a bad fate, I mean really?"

Legolas' face grew somber, his eyes filling with tears. "They say to see an elf cry is to have your heart break, but my eyes have cried many tears in my years in Arda. Too many friends I have loved have passed, all because they were not elven themselves. We do not know what is in store for you in time to come Eldarion, but enjoy your life now, and know you are the combination of the best of both races."

"Ada tells me you and he are brothers how is this?"

"Your father and I have become brothers in all but blood. I have called him my brother since he was about your age, for it was then that he too asked me questions."

Eldarion smiled at Legolas and then snickered, "If you knew Ada since he was my age you must be old," he yelled before he fled from the room, heading back out the door.

Legolas cursed the swift child, knowing it was times like this Eldarion's elven qualities showed through. Giving chase they both soon were running out the door.

"Aragorn your son is without a doubt going to be twice as bad as you were. He just called me old!"

Aragorn laughed, "Well, are you not old?" Seems to me you are thousands of years older than I or Gimli, or the hobbits or.."

"Enough, I get your point, but I am not old human. I can still best you if need be."

Eldarion sat down on the blanket, grabbing up the water skin and taking a big gulp. "So it was not any of you who help defeat Isengard?"

"Nay, it was not us but instead it was Merry and Pippin, with the help of Treebeard." Gimli replied. "Those two are some of the most aggravating, infuriating people I know, and yet I would not be without them. When we arrived they were smoking and drinking!"

"That is an understatement my dear friend," Legolas snickered.

"This is true, Pippin was so full of ale and Old Toby that he tried to dive off the top tower in nothing but his hairy feet, it was not a sight for the weak of heart."

Eldarion went to fill the water skin's, but Gimli jumped up, staggering, he took off running towards Eldarion. He was only a few steps away and yet he stumbled each of them.

"I do not know if the water is still tainted, perhaps you should ask your father first," he slurred.

Eldarion looked at his father for an explanation.

"When we found Pippin and Merry here the water was washing away the foulness of Isengard. It was not drinkable for many months."

"Not drinkable!" Gimli yelled. "I tripped and fell into a pile of who knows what, and Pippin stuck his hands in there and they smelled for days. Not too mention that Gandalf called him names even I will not repeat when he found that the palantir had orc droppings on it. It was a variable swirl of filth."

Aragorn stood, motioning for Legolas to follow him.

"The water is fine Eldarion. Fill the waterskin for we will need it tomorrow for our journey through Fangorn."

As Aragorn spoke Legolas was pulling Gimli back towards the fire. "Goodnight Gimli," he said, as the dwarf fell backwards into Legolas' arms fast asleep.

Aragorn chuckled, he knew Gimli's fear of Fangorn, and thought tomorrow is going to be an interesting day. 


	15. Fangorn Forest

Title: A Time Forgotten

Summary: Aragorn, Legolas, and Gimli take Eldarion down the path of the fellowship to teach him of sacrifices made and things forgotten.

Disclaimer: I do not own them, a pity

A/N: This is an AU fourth age fic, the times to get to many places may not be exact. Yes, the characters are not book characters at all times, although I have read the books many times, I love writing AU, so if you will excuse it enjoy the fic.

Chapter 15

All of the party rode swiftly out the next morning, for they felt very refreshed after a good nights sleep, but now Gimli was overcome with fear. He would not say so, but he dreaded Fangorn Forest. He had often spoke of feeling cornered there, of how the air was so thick he felt as if he couldn't breathe.

"The passage is safe, Estel," Legolas called.

Eldarion wondered how Legolas knew such things. Surely his elvish eyesight was not that good, as they were still a good five miles from the actual forest. His curiosity getting the better of him, he turned his horse around and soon was riding next to Legolas and Gimli.

"How do you know the passage is safe, Uncle Legolas?"

Legolas smiled. "The trees have told me so."

Eldarion knew that elves from Mirkwood supposedly could hear the trees speaking, but he had thought it a tale that his father and the others had told him at bedtime. He never thought it was actually true.

"'Tis a strange thing indeed to speak to a tree...scared those poor hobbits half to death when Treebeard spoke to them. Pippin thought he had partaken in too much ale, and Merry was so frightened he almost soiled himself," Gimli replied in disgust.

"Is there some reason we are to ride through such a place again, Aragorn?" he asked, trying to hide the fear in his voice.

Aragorn slowed his horse until Legolas rode alongside. "I should like for Eldarion to learn of the ones responsible for Isengard's defeat. True, the hobbits led them to Saruman, but it was the ents of the forest who took down the barriers and sought out revenge for the travesties done to their kin."

It was not long before they came to the edge of the forest, and then Aragorn turned Brego to look back towards Isengard.

"Eldarion, once this area was filled with trees, some young, some old, but each beautiful. Saruman destroyed all of that, taking from the earth what he had no intention of putting back. It was great loss, but now as you can see there are seedlings trying to bloom. Small trees now grow where once the land was barren. Saruman tried, but he failed, and now the earth has restored itself back to its former beauty."

Aragorn turned back and rode into the forest, followed by Eldarion, but Gimli shuddered as they entered the canopy of the trees. Once inside, the trees seemed to creak and groan, as they do in a storm.

"Ada, are the trees speaking to us now?"

"You would have to ask Legolas that, for I am not gifted with the ability to hear them speak."

Eldarion turned to ask Legolas, but before he could, he heard a loud thumping noise, and it seemed to be growing closer and closer. His heart raced, his mind whirling with thoughts of horrid creatures that could be lurking in the forest. Eldarion was about to pull his dagger from his boot when his eyes saw what had made the sound. Coming towards him was a tree, and it was walking. In shock, Eldarion fell from his horse, but he was too scared to move. He stared up at the towering tree, which was looming over him, but no scream would roll from his lips until the tree leaned down and picked him up.

The scream was instant, and very loud, and then Eldarion felt very foolish. The tree had placed him back atop his horse and was now peering down at him with two of the biggest eyes Eldarion had ever seen. Stuttering he finally found his manners.

"Hannon le, tree," he said.

"You may call me Treebeard, son of Aragorn, and I welcome you."

They rode behind Treebeard until they came to a small clearing in the forest. There many other trees formed somewhat of a circle, and there Treebeard bid them to stop.

"You may rest here for a while if you wish, for here you are safe from any who would wish you harm."

Aragorn got down from his horse and felt at ease. He knew the ents of Fangorn were not harmful, well most of them weren't.

"Are there those of you who still feel ill at ease towards outsiders?" he questioned Treebeard.

"Alas, it is so. There are some who cannot forget the cruelty of Isengard, but fear not, for here they do not enter, here you are safe."

GImli was still muttering about how unnatural it was for trees to speak, especially ones that were speaking to him.

"Make yourselves comfortable, for we shall stay here for the night," Aragorn called to the others.

"Where in Arda's name are we supposed to sleep, Aragorn?" Gimli huffed.

"We shall sleep in the protection of the trees."

"A dwarf does not sleep in a tree, never has and never will."

"Suit yourself, but when the creatures of the night roam the forest I will be high in the tree, and you will be the one laying down here, a meal for the taking.

Gimli huffed, raising his axe as he growled.

"Gimli, my dear friend, I suggest you lower your axe, for you offend our friends of the forest with you actions."

"I still think you are all a bit odd. They are trees, and trees have never spoken to me, not even after two kegs of the finest ale."

Legolas snickered and jumped onto the lowest branch, jumping from branch to branch with ease. Aragorn followed, his skills at tree climbing not much worse then Legolas', when they heard the loud rumbling. Gimli was on his feet in seconds leaving his bedroll and trying to climb the tree in vain.

"How are the child and I supposed to climb this tree?"

Eldarion wandered over and jumped nimbly up on the first branch. "Like so, Uncle Gimli. Come, it is not hard, I will even help you."

Gimli once again tried to hoist himself up, but nothing he did helped, rather it hindered.

"I have seen orcs climb trees faster than this," Legolas commented, as he tugged on the dwarf's tunic.

"I am a dwarf, born and bred for the mines. I am not an elf, nor am I a bird, but I would hope you would help me get up in this tree before whatever that is gets any closer."

Aragorn himself tried to help Legolas, but Gimli's weight was uneven, and with each pull up, the rest of him slid back even more.

"If you could only boost yourself a bit," Aragorn said, frustrated.

"I am not an elf, nor raised by elves, nor am I three quarters elven. I am a dwarf! I was not meant to sleep in a tree like a bird!"

During all of Gimli's shouts he had failed to hear Treebeard come up behind him.

"Let me help you, if I may," he said, giving Gimli a mighty push and sending him up the branches quite easily, but the shock of seeing Treebeard and hearing him talk again sent Gimli falling back to the ground in shock.

The others came down quickly, Legolas an Aragorn saying hello to their old friend.

"We have heard noises in the forest and felt the tree tops could provide some safety for the night."

"Alas, although Sauron was defeated, some of his minions still remain at large even now, but what I think you have heard is the pack of wolves who are in search of food. Come, you will go with me and nothing shall harm you under my care."

Gimli muttered about how his axe would be all the protection he would need, but a swift smack to the back of the head by Aragorn taught him to keep his words and his axe to himself.

All of them came to a clearing in the forest surrounded by many trees -- maple, oak, birch, and pine, all of them, it seemed, in a circle around the space.

"Sleep well, my young friends, "Treebeard said, and soon all of them were asleep, even Gimli. 


	16. A Run through the Meadow

Title: A Time Forgotten

Summary: Aragorn, Legolas, and Gimli take Eldarion down the path of the fellowship to teach him of sacrifices made and things forgotten.

Disclaimer: I do not own them, a pity

A/N: This is an AU fourth age fic, the times to get to many places may not be exact. Yes, the characters are not book characters at all times, although I have read the books many times, I love writing AU, so if you will excuse it enjoy the fic.

Chapter 16

"I haven't slept that good in a week," Gimli said, stretching his arms above his head. When he turned Eldarion and Legolas both were glaring at him

"What could bring such evil faces to those of the first born on this fine day?"

"You! they said in unison.

Gimli look startled, and Aragorn ran to his defence.

"What are the two of you scowling so at Gimli for? What could he have possibly done in the middle of the night, as I see you are both still clothed, and without any harm to you."

It was Eldarion who spoke, "No offense Ada, but his snoring kept me up half the night. No wonder no animals came near us for they must have thought a whole pack of wild dogs resided here."

Gimli snorted, "Aragorn, it seems your son's hearing is that of his mother for I do not hear your words of being kept awake."

"That is because Aragorn too can wake the dead with his snoring," Legolas answered.

"Enough of this. Let us have some breakfast and something to drink, and then be off from here."

All of them sat and ate a hardy breakfast of fruit and dried meat, and everyone enjoyed the water provided by the ents.

"It is the best water I have ever tasted Ada," Eldarion commented.

"Be careful young one and drink only a small bit, for it has abilities to make one grow."

Eldarion thought Treebeard was a bit odd, but his father reminded him that Merry and Pippin were not always the tallest hobbits, but that they too had drank the water, and gained many inches in height.

Eldarion finally understood, and started to gulp down the water. He often got told he was too small to do something. Perhaps if he drank enough of the water, he would grow taller.

When breakfast was over, Aragorn and the others thanked Treebeard and readied their horses.

"Ada, where are we off to next?"

Aragorn looked to both Gimli and Legolas, "we are off to Lothlorien, where the elves have fled, but the beauty still should remain."

"Isn't it barren now, as Grandmother and Grandfather have sailed."

"It is true Lothlorien is now barren but a few elves still remain and am I sure Haldir will welcome us this time with open arms."

"This time?" Eldarion questioned.

"I shall save the story for the ride there," Aragorn said, mounting up and taking a last look at Fangorn Forest.

"May you find the ent wives you have been searching for my friend," he said as he bid farewell to Treebeard.

The four of them traveled but none in the party were in a hurry. They knew they had rushed most of their trip thus far hoping to make it to Lorien before the first snowfalls of the year. It was already late in the year, and even though Eldarion shared his mother's blood, Aragorn still worried about being caught out in the wild with a sick child.

Motioning for all of them to stop ahead, Aragorn jumped from his horse and searched the ground.

"We should travel on till we reach the edge the forest."

"What troubles you so mellon nin?" Legolas inquired.

"These are wolf tracks. I see here they are a few hours old, but we can be none to safe when they are about."

Legolas tensed, his senses going on full alert as he mounted back up. They would travel till the afternoon before they would stop on the other side of the forest. At least then if the wolves came they would not be surrounded by trees.

It was a long ride and one that Aragorn wished to end soon. His limbs ached to just run through a meadow, to stretch again, as he had been riding his horse now day in and day out for months. When he spotted the clearing ahead of them he hurried his horse along, and once it broke through the treeline Aragorn leapt from Brego, leaving Eldarion and the rest in shocked stares as he ran through the field.

Coming back quite out of breath, but a smile firmly planted on his face, Aragorn chuckled.

"Sorry you had to see that Eldarion, but even your old Ada needs to break free sometimes and just run amok."

Eldarion laughed, and he went to join his father running in the open field while Legolas and Gimli set up the campsite and started a fire. Once the fire was going Legolas laid out the fresh fruits they had picked in Fangorn.

"Is there any meat left Legolas?" Gimli asked.

"Nay, we ate the last of it last night. We shall have to hunt if we wish anymore."

"Then I shall bring us back the biggest buck there is," Gimli stated, hoisting his axe onto his shoulder.

"Hold on dear friend," Legolas said. "We wish to skin it here and not have half it's body cleaved to death by your axe. As I recall the last time you went hunting you chopped it into several pieces in your vigor for the kill."

The glare from Gimli was severe and he advanced on Legolas, axe held high.

No one had seen Eldarion sneak off from the group as Aragorn was now trying to persuade Gimli from taking Legolas' mortality for his comment.

Aragorn finally managed to pry the axe from Gimli's hand after Legolas half apologised, and it was then he noticed Eldarion was not sitting by the campfire.

"Have either of you seen Eldarion?"

Both Legolas and Gimli shook their heads no. "We were a bit distracted," Legolas exclaimed, but at the look of fear in Aragorn's eyes, he shouldered his bow.

"We will go and help you find him Estel. Do not fear, he could not have gotten very far."

It was then that Eldarion emerged from the woods. "Can I get some help please," he grunted.

Arargorn was immediately at his side.

"Are you hurt?" he questioned, checking his son over for injuries.

Eldarion slapped his father's hands away. "I felled this deer but he is too heavy."

Sure enough when the three looked behind Eldarion they could see a six point buck. Eldarion still held the deer's hoof in his hand, but he was exhausted from dragging it as far as he had.

Aragorn wanted to scold his son, but at the thought of it he instead burst out into peals of laughter.

"I was going to tell you how wrong it was to leave without telling one of us Eldarion, but I have just realized I too have been foolish in my youth, and often found myself wandering away from the protectiveness of my elders."

Eldarion was relieved for he didn't think he could withstand a lecture on anything right now, he was tired. Plopping himself down by the fire, he was fast asleep in minutes.

"Should we waken him, for he will be famished come morning?"

"Nay, let him sleep. He can have a hearty breakfast before we head out. Although he would never have been able to sneak away had your arguement not been so loud, so you two can clean the deer." Aragorn said, taking Gimli's axe and leaning it against a tree.

"I believe a dagger will do for the task."

Gimli didn't reply back to the garb, but instead went to help Legolas clean the deer. Both of them felt bad for arguing in front of Eldarion in such a manner, and felt it only right that they should make the evening meal.

Eldarion slept through dinner, not even stirring when the aroma of the turning meat over the fire had Gimli's mouth salivating.

The other three enjoyed a hearty meal, and then Gimli and Aragorn sat back to enjoy a smoke.

"This is what it is all about, fresh air, no foul creatures, and a good pipe," Gimli sighed.

"I have to disagree a bit there old friend, for it is about sharing the company of friends, and remembering what brought you to friendship in the first place that has made this journey thus far so special."

"No truer words have been spoken," Legolas commented. "And now I am off to join Eldarion in sleep. I bid you both a goodnight," he said, and then he too was fast asleep.

"Sleep Gimli, for I am mesmerized by the beauty of the stars tonight and I do not think sleep will come so easily. I will waken you in two hours for your watch."

Gimli laid down on his bedroll and soon his snores filled the once quiet night, but none of that could tear Aragorn's gaze from the Star of Earendil. He sat there talking to his father, the only father he had ever known or remembered. He confessed to him all of his plans for the trip. Taking one last look, Aragorn woke Gimli for his watch, and laid down to rest. He felt safe, and he felt whole surrounded by those he both loved and respected. Drifting off he dreamt of a time long past, and a smile flittered across his face in his dreams. 


	17. Lorien

Title: A Time Forgotten

Summary: Aragorn, Legolas, and Gimli take Eldarion down the path of the fellowship to teach him of sacrifices made and things forgotten.

Disclaimer: I do not own them, a pity

A/N: This is an AU fourth age fic, the times to get to many places may not be exact. Any reviews are welcome, flames amuse me

A/N etc: The characters at times are very OOC.

"You should be quiet before you wake Aragorn!" Legolas yelled, at Gimli.

"No need for your silence now for I am awake," Aragorn said, pushing himself up. "Where is Eldarion?" he asked, looking around for his son.

"He is down by the river, washing up again. I do not know why he feels he is dirty, anyone can see he is about as clean as he can get."

"Perhaps he doesn't wish to smell like the backside of a horse," Legolas huffed.

"I do not think I will ever see you two go a day without arguing. If you did I think the world would cease to exist."

Gimli muttered under his breath, but for now the arguement seemed to be resolved. Aragorn wanted to get going rather soon, for he promised the others they could spend a few days in Lothlorien and rest from their travels. He wanted to make it there before nightfall, for he did not recall if anyone would lead them in as last time, and for the life of him he did not recall the way.

Once everything was gathered up and packed, all four of them were off. The sun was out but the slow slip into winter was making each gust of wind cut through Aragorn's tunic like a knife.

"Are you cold Ada?" Eldarion asked.

"Aye, but soon the cold will not seem so harsh, once we reach Lothlorien."

"Did you not say the Lady of the Wood kept all danger from its borders, and all the outside elements from within?"

"She is gone but her spirit seems to linger even now, though Lothlorien is not as spectacular as it once was, you will still see its beauty."

Eldarion had never laid eyes on the Golden Wood, but all around him he could see smiles on everyone's face.

"Gimli, even you smile at the thought of going to the Golden Wood, but I have never known you to wish to go into an elvish realm before, why now?"

Gimli sat in silence for a minute, his smile never wavering, and then he pulled from his cloak a stone. Eldarion's eyes seemed to question him so he explained.

"My eyes have never seen anything more lovely than the Lady Galadriel. She gave me the finest gift I have ever gotten, more precious than all the mithril in the world."

"What did she give you Uncle Gimli?"

"I received three of her golden hairs," he said, showing Eldarion the three hairs forever now kept in the quartz stone.

"Did you ever see her again?"

"Nay, I never laid eyes on her again, but in my mind the beauty of her face will never be forgotten. Your grandmother was the fairest elf in all of Arda."

Eldarion wanted now more than ever to see the place he had only heard stories about. It was not far now and he knew it, for he could see the river and knew it ran alongside it from maps he had seen in his Ada's study. Not wanting to wait any longer he heeled his horse forward, ahead of the others, relishing in the way the wind whipped through his hair.

It was only after his horse almost threw him that Eldarion noticed the elves pointing their bows at his head.

"Is this the common greeting you give to people?" he questioned.

Haldir seeing that this was no man, bowed his head. "We cannot be too careful who crosses into our borders. Who are you and why have you come?"

"It is I Eldarion, and my father and the others are right behind me."

"So this is the son of Aragorn I have heard about. Come let me show you the proper way to greet your father and the others."

Haldir and his brothers scooted back into the cover of the trees taking Eldarion with them. As Aragorn, Legolas and Gimli came barreling toward the treeline they too found themselves surrounded by arrows on three sides.

"You have a chance to run for you are left unguarded on one side, but I doubt the dwarf makes it very far with his short legs." Haldir chuckled.

"Mae govannen Haldir," Aragorn said, "We have traveled far and long and wish to rest within your realm for a couple of days. "

"Come, I will see to your needs. All here will want for nothing, even the dwarf."

"I have a name and it is Gimli son of Gloin."

"Well, Gimli son of Gloin, be that as it may, still not all who dwell here are friendly to dwarves. There are only a few of us remaining here, but I will protect you as best as I can."

Gimli swore under his breath, "I suppose we are to be blindfolded again."

Haldir stared at the dwarf and then shook his head. "You share a place in the Lady Galadriel's heart. None that she claims as a friend will walk blindfolded into the Golden Wood."

Aragorn was relieved to know that Haldir did not still hold a grudge against Gimli for his poor choice of words the last time they had walked here. He was saddened though to know that Legolas had not gotten to see it in all of its splendor. He often had spoke to his friend of the passage into Lothlorien for he had seen it once as a child, but it did little to ease the elf's heart.

They traveled to the stream that they were to cross over using the rope but Gimli was not as agile as he had been fourty years previous and took a tumble into the river. This delayed their trip by over an hour as Gimli flailed and fought the current.

Once all were back on dry land they proceeded on. The horses had been left with Rumil for he would lead them to somewhere safe until they needed them again.

"I see it Ada! I see it up ahead!" Eldarion yelled, his excitement in them all.

The Golden Wood although diminished from its beauty before was still the most beautiful place Gimli had ever laid eyes on. Haldir escorted them each to a flet and told them they could freshen up before the evening meal.

Legolas quickly bathed and changed and then followed Haldir so he could speak to him for a while. It had been long since Legolas had seen his old friend, and he wished to catch up on all things that had happened since last he saw him. This is how the rest found the two, laughing and recalling past times.

Not long after they each sat down the food was brought out, and sighs were heard all around.

"We thank you for the meal, for we have not eaten like this since we left Edoras."

"Edoras was a fine meal, but none can replace the cooks of Lothlorien," Haldir boasted.

Legolas was enjoying his potatoes and fresh meat when he looked over to Gimli.

"Gimli, you have bathed, and have even combed your beard," he exclaimed.

"When one is in the presence of The Golden Wood, he must make himself like that of the people."

Legolas did not understand at all, he was just glad that Gimli had bathed. "Well chosen words my friend," He commented.

Haldir's laugh echoed across the table as he passed the roast beef to Gimli. "We have not had dealings with dwarves since last you came here, but I would say this meeting is a bit better than the last."

Aragorn hoped Haldir did not regret his words, but looking over at the well groomed Gimli he could not even imagine what was in store for them all.

The night was wonderful, the adults reminiscing about times past, which left Eldarion to wander around by himself. It was not long before he found himself in a glade filled with the most beautiful flowers imaginable, and in the center of it was a pedestal.

There was a basin atop the pedestal filled with water and to Eldarion it looked like something he should venture closer to see. He gazed into the water and saw nothing, so he pulled back. Perhaps he thought if he got a bit closer, and that is when he saw the water ripple and the scene unfold.

It was Rumil that found Eldarion, and he shouted for Eldarion to step away from the mirror, but when Eldarion looked up his eyes were no longer the silver orbs but a ghastly green, to match his skin. Rumil shook, loosing control over his bladder for a second before he noticed Eldarion's face turn back to normal.

"You looked into the Lady's mirror!" he chastised.

"And you have soiled your leggings," Eldarion rebuked.

Rumil's face turned three shades of red, and he asked nothing more. He would forget this incident if Eldarion would, and both agreed it would be for the best. Eldarion wandered for a bit more but found he was tiring. He walked back to where his father was to find Gimli singing songs of hairy women again.' Weren't dwarves supposed to be able to drink lots?' he thought.

Aragorn and the others excused themselves and went to bed, leaving Gimli with a full bottle. Eldarion saw this and figured he would have more fun with his Uncle Gimli than he ever would with Rumil; and sat down to hear the songs sung by the dwarf.

After watching Gimli chug down four more glasses of the elvish wine Eldarion had an idea. He wanted to play a trick on Haldir and his brothers, and who better to help him than the now burping drunk Gimli.

Eldarion knew it would take some skill, but he felt up to the challenge. Haldir was due to come back from guard duty in about two hours. Eldarion knew that he would be tired for he had told them earlier at dinner he had not slept in over a week and that was a long time even for an elf. It was decided. Haldir fell directly into bed, his eyes glazing over in sleep as soon as his head hit the pillow. He never saw Gimli in the bed beside him, as a matter of fact Eldarion had not even had to do anything. Gimli had gotten up from his seat and stumbled off towards bed, the wrong bed, Eldarion had simply not corrected him.

Haldir was dreaming of a meadow, but somewhere in his dream was a foul smell, one that made his stomach turn. He could not find anything in the meadow that could produce such an obnoxious odor. Rubbing his eyes he awoke just a bit and realized the odor came from his own bed, and once he lifted the covers it permeated his nostrils gagging him with its stench. It was then that Haldir heard it a low grumbling noise and then the odor was even more pungent, making his eyes water.

Haldir rolled over, and to his surprise he found a very hairy Gimli sleeping beside him. He jumped up from his bed and started ranting.

"How dare you bring yourself and your foulness to my bed!"

This brought Aragorn and Legolas climbing to his flet instantly, both in their nightshirts and leggings.

"What is it Haldir?" Aragorn asked, still half asleep.

"That!" Haldri pointed. "Get him out of my bed, now!"

Aragorn and Legolas peered down and saw Gimli snoring away, drool falling onto the pearl white pillow of Haldir. Both went to lift him from the bed when they stirred the covers.

"Dear Valar what is that smell?" Aragorn gasped.

"It would be your friend that is what. You have once again tainted Lothlorien. Remove him at once or I swear on my honor I will fling him over the side with my foot."

Legolas an Aragorn woke Gimli who promptly wiped the remaining drool across his hand before wiping it on the covers he laid under. He stumbled after them not even fully awake, and it seemed Aragorn was turning blue from the smell. Haldir followed after them till they were once again on the ground.

"We shall take him back to his own bed," Aragon said, but he noticed Haldir was walking away from his flet. "Where are you going? Are you not tired?"

"I am going to sleep in Rumil's bed for at least it is not covered in drool and the excrement of a dwarf. My sheets shall be set ablaze come morning for they are now tainted, and I shall never lay upon them again."

With that Haldir was off to sleep elsewhere and Aragorn could not blame him. He wondered how Gimli had gone to the wrong flet, but knew that he would get no answers tonight from the dwarf, not in his condition. 


	18. Lorien pt 2

Title: A Time Forgotten

Summary: Aragorn, Legolas, and Gimli take Eldarion down the path of the fellowship to teach him of sacrifices made and things forgotten.

Disclaimer: I do not own them, a pity

A/N: This is an AU fourth age fic, the times to get to many places may not be exact. Oh and brokenwind, Haldir does not die in the Two Towers, that is movie verse not bookverse. I will enjoy any reviews, and flames will be shared with friends for amusement.

Chapter 18

The next morning Haldir did not speak to anyone, his scowl firmly planted on his face. Aragorn asked him if there was anything he could do to remedy last nights occurence, but Haldir told him there was nothing to worry about.

"I have obtained a new bed, and the other has been burned. Nothing more can be done or said. I would rather have woken up to an orc in my bed, for at least I could have slain him. You bring evil each time you come here Estel, and for some reason it never harms you but instead it harms others. How is it that fate has charmed you so?"

"I have been leading a charmed life since first I laid eyes on Arwen, perhaps it is her good luck rubbing off on me."

"I wish you no ill tiddings, but I wish you never to bring a dwarf into Caras Galadhon again, for it is a cruel fate to subject us to his many quirks and odors."

Aragorn agreed, and also told Haldir that they would only be remaining there until the following day. Haldir agreed they would have a grand and marvelous feast and went out to hunt for the biggest stag that he could fell for the occasion.

When he returned he found Gimli once again drinking of the wine and went directly over to him.

"You shall drink cider tonight, for I will not have a repeat of last night," Haldir said, taking the goblet from the dwarf.

Gimli was about to protest rather loudly, but Aragorn's face stilled his words. He didn't know why the elf wanted him to drink the same thing as Eldarion while the others sipped wine, but the sight of the stew over his potatoes made him forget all his grievances.

It was a hearty meal, and the dessert of apple pie was more than any could ask for. Everyone ate two pieces, and Eldarion went back for another, claiming a growing boy needed to eat more.

Eldarion was shown a few skills with the bow from Orophin, and Haldir and the others took part, all except Gimli who sat by the side and watched with amazement. He was always truly fascinated by the way an arrow so small could fly straight and true and fell an enemy.

The archery over; everyone felt more than a little tired and went up to bed. Haldir stopped before he reached his flet.

" I just wanted to say it has been enjoyable for the most part Estel. I bid you all a goodnight, but know should anyone venture onto my flet tonight, I will be forced to shoot them."

Haldir climbed up to his room, and laid down in his bed, his arm wrapped aorund his bow. He fell asleep knowing his words were true, that he would indeed shoot the dwarf before he ever got into his bed.

It was a brisk morning winter's chill finding it's way into Lothlorein. Aragorn did not wish to leave the coziness of the realm but he knew the dark Mines of Moria awaited them, and there no wind would howl, no sound would there be at all except the echo of their voices off the stone walls within. He did not trully wish to go there, but nothing could teach his son any better than seeing what lied within.

"We are to be off today, for the Mines of Moria, if Gimli will once again show us his treasures beneath the earth."

"Treasures! surely you jest Estel, for there was nothing in the Mines of Moria I wish to seek out again. Nothing lingers there, but the remains of those foul creatures we slayed."

Legolas did not notice the dullness creep into Gimli's eyes but Eldarion did.

"What is wrong Uncle Gimli for you seem sad all of a sudden." he said, placing his hand on Gimli's shoulder.

Gimli did not answer right away, lost in his thoughts, but soon Aragorn and the others stopped their conversations as well, all of them peering at the sullen dwarf. It was only then Legolas realized his mistake. It was then that Eldarion heard Gimli speak ever so quietly.

"True, there are foul things in Moria, but also lies the remains of my kin, buried beneath the very stones thier axes wielded great treasures."

Legolas and the others hung their heads remembering the plight of Moria, but it was the Mirkwood elf who came over and bowed his head before the dwarf.

"Forgive me my friend for I spoke in haste and without thought."

Gimli shook his head at Legolas and sighed deeply. "We should head out Aragorn if we are to make it by nightfall."

"Nay my friend we will not make if before the moon rises tonight for I have somewhere I need to go. It is important to me, and will delay our trip by a few hours."

"If it is important to you then we shall go there. What of when we arrive in the middle of the night? Will we then venture into the mines or wait for the next day's first light?"

"I would wait for the dawn's first light, for once before we ventured into the mines at night, and we were unaware for all the dangers that met us. I would have us go in at dawn instead."

"As you wish it Aragorn, but where is this place we must go beforehand?" Legolas inquired.

"It is somewhere both sorrowful and special, and I must go there and pay my respects."

No one else asked any questions as they all went to have one hot cooked meal in the company of Haldir and his brothers. Rumil and Orophin spoke to Eldarion, comparing him to the twins as a child, and Legolas and Aragorn spoke to Haldir. Gimli was unusually quiet, but he did not speak the elvish tongue as the others did and often they forgot this fact.

Once breakfast was over the four of them packed their bags and took off on foot. Haldir had promised to meet them beyond Moria with their horses when it was time, and Aragorn thanked him, but it was Gimli's words that stunned them the most.

"Will you be leaving as the others that have gone before you?"

Haldir stared down at Gimli, his eyes searching the dwarf's for something. "I will not be joining the other elves of Caras Galadhon just yet for I wish to remain in Arda for now. One day yes, but that is not today or anytime soon."

Haldir and his brothers exchanged quizzical looks while the others were laden down with fresh waterskins, and the food the cooks had prepared for them, and it was Rumil who had given Legolas the gift of the Lembas bread. Once they were all set, packs hoisted upon their backs, weapons at their sides, they spoke their final good byes, but it was Gimli's words that touched all of them, even making Haldir gasp.

"I have come to this fair place but twice now. The first, The Lady of the Wood showed me that nothing is more fair and beautiful than she. Her beauty still remains here and this place shall forever be treasured in my heart. Good bye my elven friends and may the Valar watch over and protect you all."

Haldir was shocked, but none more so when he found his arm atop Gimli's shoulder in a gesture of friendship. This was more than Gimli had expected and tears glistened in his eyes. He only turned back once as they walked away, and then sighing, he pulled from his pocket a stone and watched the sun gleam off the golden strands within. 


	19. A Small Side Trip

Title: A Time Forgotten

Summary: Aragorn, Legolas, and Gimli take Eldarion down the path of the fellowship to teach him of sacrifices made and things forgotten.

Disclaimer: I do not own them, a pity

A/N: This is an AU fourth age fic, the times to get to many places may not be exact. Oh and brokenwind, Haldir does not die in the Two Towers, that is movie verse not bookverse. I will enjoy any reviews, and flames will be shared with friends for amusement.

Chapter 19

The harsh wind was getting to be intense an Aragorn wished for nothing more than to be back in Minas Tirith in front of a roaring fire. The cloaks Haldir had provided them with blocked some of the wind out, but nothing could totally cut off the chill it sent through him. Wrapping his cloak a bit tighter around him he glanced back at Eldarion.

Eldarion was not yet bothered by the chilly air, but Aragorn knew if they did not reach Moria soon that not even his mother's elvish blood would not keep him from being sick. It did his heart good when Legolas pulled both Gimli an Eldarion closer to him, hoping to cut off some of the wind, but he wanted to move faster so they could venture to where he had not been in over fifty years. A place that haunted his brothers, and he himself for he felt their pain.

It was not long before they came across the pathway, an Aragorn stopped, tossing his satchel to the ground and kneeling next to a thicket of roses.

"How do roses grow out here where nothing else remains? Why would someone even plant them here?" Gimli asked.

Aragorn fixed the dirt around the roses and pulled the dead leaves from the stems. "I planted these very roses many years ago. It is in remembrance of Celebrian and her struggle here against the orcs who held her captive."

"Why roses Ada, and why plant them in such a place like this?"

"For years Elladan an Elrohir saw this place as one of ruin, of rage, but I planted these roses to remember the one who fell here, of her grace, her beauty, that was stolen from her by Sauron's creatures."

Everyone understood, and hung their heads in silence, but soon Aragorn was standing and pulling his satchel from the ground.

"It is time to move on. Never is it good to linger close to death for it will seep into your heart and burn out the light of hope you have. We should make it to Moria by morning, and I will stop and have one last look at the sunlight before we venture into darkness for many days."

True indeed the four of them did arrive at the east gate of Moria before the dawning of the next day.

"We shall stop and rest until the sun rises, but be ever watchful for those creatures who would prowl the night in search of easy prey."

Eldarion gulped, his fear rising like a thick lump in his throat. "Are we easy prey Ada?"

One would think not would they, but I have seen far too many men, dwarves, an elves fall to the creatures of the night."

Gimli boasted his chest out. "Fear not little one for no foul creature shall harm you as long as my axe is sharp and my arm has strength to wield it."

Eldarion shivered, his thoughts drifting to what lie ahead in the darkness. He could see nothing but darkness even with his better than average eyes. Never had he been anywhere that he could see no light, for even in Fangorn he was not frightened.

Aragorn saw his son's distress and motioned him over.

"You shall sit with your Ada, and I will tell you a tale."

"I am too old for bedtime stories Ada," Eldarion protested.

"Who said it was a bedtime story, or for the faint of heart. I am going to tell you a tale of Uncle Legolas and his father King Thranduil, and how Legolas found himself standing in the middle of the courtyard with only his boots on."

Eldarion chuckled and begged his father to go on, but Legolas glared in Aragorn's direction.

"Why is it when you are in need of something to calm your fears, you feel justified to tell of how I have embarrased myself."

Aragorn scoffed at his blond friend. "Would you rather I speak of the arrow incident and just where you were injured?"

Legolas' pale face turned red, and he walked away from Aragorn an Eldarion, muttering something about revenge.

Aragorn told Eldarion all about how he had taken Legolas' clothes while he slept. He even told him about the mild sleeping draught he had laced the elf's tea with so he would oversleep. Eldarion acted shocked, even though he knew his father's tendency for pranks.

"See I waited till everyone else was out of the house and then took all of Legolas' clothing and hid them. I even took the towels and bed linens so he would wake with nothing to cover himself.

Legolas had walked over sometime during the telling of the story, probably when he heard Gimli laughing out loud.

"He left me with nothing to cover myself with, nothing I say! I was naked!"

"Tsk tsk Legolas, I left your boots, you could have covered yourself with those."

Legolas seemed to growl at Aragorn. "Yes, how fine it would have been of me to cover myself with my boot, as if that alone would have prevented me from embarrasment."

Gimli fell from the rock he was sitting on, an Aragorn choked on his pipe as he had just inhaled.

"Now that is a memory I will have to scour from my vision dear friend."

"Do not dwell on it old friend, for soon you will find yourself at my mercy."

Aragorn called for Eldarion to lay down and get some rest. He knew that he perhaps had went too far telling the story of Legolas' nude stroll into the courtyard, but Eldarion seemed quite at ease now, so he thought.

"Be at peace, for at dawn we shall traverse the Mines of Moria and each of us will need our wits about us."

All settled down for the couple of hours before dawn. Gimli an Eldarion both fell asleep, but neither Aragorn or Legolas could forget the tragedy that happened there. 


	20. Into the Mines

Title: A Time Forgotten

Summary: Aragorn, Legolas, and Gimli take Eldarion down the path of the fellowship to teach him of sacrifices made and things forgotten.

Disclaimer: I do not own them, a pity

A/N: This is an AU fourth age fic, the times to get to many places may not be exact. Oh and brokenwind, Haldir does not die in the Two Towers, that is movie verse not bookverse. I will enjoy any reviews, and flames will be shared with friends for amusement.

Chapter 20

Dawn brought no comfort as each of them packed up their gear, and headed into Moria.

Eldarion was the first one to gasp, followed soon by Legolas who still was not accustomed to the darkness of Moria. Aragorn eased their fears a bit by lighting a torch and handing one to Legolas as he carried the other.

The torches lit the caverns and walls, but nothing it seemed would cast a light on the darker places, the pits below them.

"How far down is this place?" Eldarion asked, tossing a pebble over the side.

Aragorn held his hand out, planting it firmly against Eldarion, his fears getting the better of him.

"We know not how deep it is here. It is said the dwarves dug too deep, and therefore awakened that which should not have been."

"What is that Ada?"

"A balrog," Legolas said, his eyes widening. "A creature all fear, not just dwarves."

"You fought a balrog?" Eldarion said in amazement. "I thought them to be a legend, a myth told to us."

"It was no myth laddie, but a nightmare, one I would not wish to waken again."

They all knew in their hearts that the balrog had been slayed, but still it did little to calm them.

"We will travel through Moria for fourty days if we do not find a shorter route than last time." Aragorn said.

"Then pray to Valar we find a shorter route," Legolas uttered.

For hours they walked, checking each step as they went to make sure it would not crumble beneath their feet, but it was a shriek from Eldarion that had Aragorn and the others forgetting the ancient ruins, and running to him.

Aragorn did not have to ask what it was he saw for they had come to the opposite end of the stairs of Khazad- dum, and Eldarion had come across the many skeletal remains of those slaughtered long ago. Aragorn motioned for the others to stop. He walked over to Eldarion and opened his arms to which his son ran to him. Aragorn knew the horrors of Moria were vivid and disturbing, and he enveloped Eldarion in his arms, trying to stave off the trembles the child had.

No one spoke as Legolas and Gimli pushed the skeletons over the side of the embankment, but Eldarion flinched as he heard the bones hitting each stone as they passed on their way down. Once the area was again clean of orc and goblin remains, it was the curse from Gimli that brought Legolas' eyes to gaze upon the other side. What he saw made him too wish to curse for the other side was littered also with many skeletal remains, many with arrows through heads, and other parts, all gruesome.

Aragorn pulled Eldarion's chin up to meet his gaze, questioning his son without any words to see if he was truly all right. Aragorn still saw fear in his son's eyes but they no longer held the same fear as before.

"Stay here with Gimli while Legolas and I find a way across."

"You mean we are not staying here?" Eldarion asked.

"Nay, I would like not to linger here, but perhaps to travel on as far as we can before we rest. It is a long journey to the other side Eldarion, and I wish to linger as little as possible here."

Aragorn and Legolas went off in search of a way to get across the Stairs of Khazad dum as the last time the path was destroyed. While they were off in their search Eldarion looked over the side again and shuddered.

Gimli noticed the goosebumps covering his arm, and yet it was not cold in the cavern. Knowing the child needed answers he walked over setting his axe down beside him.

Gimli was not one for children, preferring for them to stay as far away as possible, but Eldarion was not an ordinary child. Often he had proven he could worm his way into Gimli's heart, and now Gimli could watch him suffer no more. Pulling Eldarion into his lap, Gimli chuckled as Eldarion engulfed his lap even at the tender age of ten summers, and yet when he looked into his tear filled eyes he could see the innocence, the sorrow.

"Eldarion, I would have you suffer no more this night. I shall tell you something that I shall hope will ease your fears."

Gimli noticed Eldarion sat up a bit straighter, so he began his tale.

"The place you see now is not what it always looked like. Khazad dum was once a place of my kin. For many years we lived and worked here without the threats of the Sauron or his vile creatures the orcs."

Eldarion peered up and saw no joking or mirth in Gimli's eyes and scooted from his lap but not venturing any further away.

"Once this place was full of laughter and families. We even had women and children who lived here. The children played here just as you would in Minas Tirith, the women often out working with the men, and then taking time to cook the meals as well. It is true, dwarf women were spoiled with many things; of mithril others could not even fathom, but to them it was all about the artistry they made, their hands wielding the stone into beauty."

"What happened then Uncle Gimli?"

"Dwarves as a race are not all bad, but just as in all races some of them let their greed get away with them and dug deeper than they should. They awoke things in the deepest crevices of the mines that were never meant to be awoken. For their greed they paid the ultimate price, death."

"This thing, it killed them all?" Eldarion asked, trembling once more.

"Aye, many it killed, and Sauron sent his orcs to thin out the rest. My cousin Balin put up a good fight, striking at those who wished to darkened his halls, but he lost the battle, and now he forever resides here in Moria."

"Uncle Gimli why do you also call it Moria for I thought only the elves called it that?"

"Long ago this place stopped being Khazad dum when it fell into darkness. I can not think of it now as a place to visit, or live, only of a place where death seeps from each stone, crying out in desperation. I do not want you to dwell on this place Eldarion. Many people died here, but they died an honorable death, one fought with courage and valour, and not one to be forgotten with the passage of time."

"I promise not to forget Uncle Gimli. I promise to remember what I have seen here, and tell my children the story of the brave dwarves of Khazad dum," Eldarion sniffled, drying his tears on his tunic.

It was only a few more minutes before Aragorn and Legolas came back, having finally found a way around the stairs.

"Tis a narrow way, but one we can all manage."

Eldarion noticed Legolas did not joke around with Gimli here. Not one snide comment or remark had been said. He wondered about it, but did not question it. Standing up he followed behind his Ada, and they walked around the great staircase.

Once the last of them had stepped back onto solid ground Eldarion could see a long passageway off behind them and in front of them was the remnants of the staircase.

"We shall stop here for the night, for finding the passage around has delayed us longer than expected,"

No one questioned the reason as all were tired. The bedrolls were laid out and Gimli struck the flint till a roaring fire was ablaze in front of them. The flames soothed Eldarion, its warmth casting off some of the chill. but Legolas stared at the flickering flames and shuddered.

Aragorn pulled from his sack a bottle of wine and set down to open it.

"Tonight I shall tell you a story of sacrifice Eldarion. One made by a friend to save others, and one that should always be remembered."

Eldarion wondered what his Ada was talking about, but when his father gave him a very small amount of the wine in a cup he knew the story was going to be severe. Looking around at the others he could see the somber faces on them all.

"A time before now, not too long ago the fellowship did indeed traverse these halls. We came together as a group, leaving Sam's trusted friend Bill the pony before we entered."

Aragorn took a small sip of his wine before going on, his throat feeling quite parched and what he had to tell his son, weighing on his conscious to this day.

"The hobbits had been throwing stones into the water for many hours as Gandalf and the rest of us tried to figure out the word to enter into Moria. It was Gandalf who figured out the puzzle with a bit of help from Frodo and we went to enter, but the hobbits had stirred another creature of the darkness from its slumber."

"What was this thing Ada?" Eldarion said gulping his wine down in one swallow.

"We do not know of a name for it, we simply call it the Watcher of the Lake. It was a foul creature, one with many tentacles. It grabbed Frodo and tried to drag him and the ring into the black water."

"Did you try to stop it Ada?"

"Aye, the hobbits alerted us to the plight as we were already inside. We came out and Gimli and Gandalf got the other hobbits inside to safety while we battled the creature. It was a trying test but in the end Frodo was free from its grasp and we ran inside the dark mines."

"So it was dead, thank goodness," Eldarion sighed.

"We thought it was but it lunged again for the ring and Frodo, sending the doorway crashing down. We were trapped, our way out now closed off."

"We entered the mines and found we could not see a thing, till Gandalf lit his staff." Legolas said, as Aragorn filled his glass again.

"The mines we thought would be full of dwarves was in fact their tomb, all of them having been slayed by the goblins and trolls. It was a gruesome sight, but one that was also very somber."

"Somber indeed," Gimli said, his eyes having a far away look in them. "My kin, my cousin Balin who I thought would greet us and all my friends from long ago, their bones laying crumbling beneath our feet. I could not believe it."

Gimli saw Eldarion shudder and knew that perhaps this conversation was a bit much for the boy. As he looked to Aragorn he saw him nod as well.

"I think that this tale will have to continue in the morning." 


	21. Moria

Title: A Time Forgotten

Summary: Aragorn, Legolas, and Gimli take Eldarion down the path of the fellowship to teach him of sacrifices made and things forgotten.

Disclaimer: I do not own them, a pity

A/N: This is an AU fourth age fic, the times to get to many places may not be exact. Oh and brokenwind, Haldir does not die in the Two Towers, that is movie verse not bookverse. I will enjoy any reviews, and flames will be shared with friends for amusement.

Chapter 21

Eldarion could not sleep that night, asking his father how they would know when it was morning since he could see no light anywhere. His father had reassured him that they would know, but Eldarion did not think even the elven eyesight of Legolas could penetrate the dark halls of Moria. Somewhere close to dawn he drifted off, his mind refusing to shut down, but it was not long before he found himself being shaken awake.

"Come it is morning," his father ushered him awake, but his father did not have the smile on his face that usually came along with morning. Eldarion already missed that smile that used to wake him up in Minas Tirith.

He saw in just a few short minutes why they all were so moody, so quiet, for he saw up ahead a light and ran towards it, grateful for any light in this dark place. Once inside the room Eldarion saw the light and stared at it, not noticing the room itself. It was not until he heard the sniff from Gimli that he stared down at the room and saw the tombstone on top of the slab.

Immediately Eldarion jumped back, eyes now wide staring about the room. It too was littered with skeletons, some with arrows through their eyes, some face down as if they ran from their attacker. Eldarion began to back away, his heart racing with the thoughts of what happened in this room, a feeling of claustrophobia overtaking him suddenly, when he tripped over something and went crashing to the floor.

Eldarion put his hands down to brace himself and found they were laid on another bone, one that was too large to be human or any other form of man or elf. He jumped up, brushing his hands on his tunic and ran from the room. He didn't care where he was running, only that he was running far away from there.

Eldarion did not heed the shouts coming from his father and the others. He ran and ran until he found himself in a great hall surrounded by mighty pillars, and he veered off to the right, running as fast as his legs could go.

Gimli had no hopes of catching the boy, his shorter legs having him lag behind the others, and even Aragorn could not catch his son. Eldarion's youth, an elven agility inherited from his mother keeping the boy just out of reach. Legolas was the only one that had any hope of catching him. He was just about to grab Eldarion when the boy fell to his knees, the sobs that came from him echoing off the stone walls.

Aragorn and the others caught up to him, but neither Legolas or Gimli approached the sobbing child. It was Aragorn who knelt down and pulled his son into his arms, rocking him until the sobs quietened some.

"I can't stay here anymore Ada. It is too dark, too many people died here. I feel the death in the air, in the silence," Eldarion choked through his tears. It was then Eldarion looked to Gimli.

"I'm sorry Uncle Gimli, but I just don't want to be here anymore. I know it was your kin that lived here, and it must be hard for you to come here, but I don't want to be here anymore."

Eldarion's heartbreak was catching for soon all had tears in their eyes as well.

"Can we leave here Ada, please? Can we go from here and never come back?"

Aragorn had not seen Eldarion this way ever, not when they visited the other places and never at home. If he knew nothing else he knew he had to get his son out of Moria.

"Gimli, long has it been since we entered here and I know no other way out except the way we entered last. Is there another way?"

"Aye, since we last traveled here I have been back and found a second way out of Moria. It is not a long journey perhaps a days walk. If we leave now we can be there by tomorrow morning."

Aragorn nodded and found they were all in agreement. He scooped the still sniffling Eldarion into his arms as if he were a toddler and followed Gimli down a side walkway. He hoped they would not run into anything more foul that what they had seen, for he didn't think Eldarion could take much more of Moria.

The four of them walked all night, Eldarion visibly shuddering each time he came across another of the dwarves that had dwelt there. He avoided the remains, sometimes walking way out of the path to go around them. It did not sit well with Legolas either, for he had never wanted to enter here in the first place, and had only entered this time for Aragorn.

It was a welcome sight when they saw the glint of sunlight just ahead, and all the tiredness seemed to seep from them as they ran, heading for the glimpse of the outside world. Legolas was first to feel the winter's sun on his face and he breathed in a lungful of the crisp air. He was followed by Eldarion and then the others. Everyone was happy to be out of the gloom of Moria, but none more than Eldarion who now was sitting on his knees in the snow filled area, his hands running along the snow.

"Nothing has ever seemed so wonderful," he muttered. "I shall never again complain about the sun waking me too early for now I know what it is like to not see the sun for days."

No one disagreed with him. Moria had lost its appeal even to Gimli who found that looking at so much death of his own kin was reason enough not to venture into its halls again. He would fill his hours in caves less littered with the remains of the dead.

"We shall make camp just over there under the cover of the trees."

No one argued, as a matter of fact no one spoke at all. Aragorn started a roaring fire while Legolas laid out the bedrolls on the ground that Gimli had cleared of snow. The ground was not totally dry yet, but the fire had soaked up most of the wetness, so that by the time they would lay down later their beds would be dry.

Aragorn shivered in the cold and wrapped his cloak tighter around him. It was now in the dead of winter and he was looking forward to the warmth of Spring. Legolas didn't seem to feel the cold just yet, and Gimli if he did, had not complained, but it was Eldarion that he worried about now.

Eldarion had not truly spoken since he left the mines of Moria and it disheartened Aragorn. He had wanted to show his son everything, not just the things that were beautiful about Middle Earth and their journey, but the tragic demise of those things that had once been beautiful. He wondered how far was too far. How much could one child take in? The question burned in his mind, and soon he found himself sitting by his son who gazed out over the moutain tops ahead of them.

He placed his hand atop Eldarion's and turned the child to face him. What he saw broke his heart, for in Eldarion's eyes that used to shine so brightly were now tears.

"I did not mean to cause you such pain my son. I went into the mines to show you what hatred can do, to show you the sacrifices made, but I did not finish my story. Would you like to hear it now?"

Eldarion shook his head yes, but he huddled closer to his father.

Aragorn pulled Eldarion into his lap, wrapping his cloak around them both before he began.

"I told you of the the moster of the lake, but I did not speak of anything else. Inside on the stairs, there was another creature, more powerful and more frightening than anything I have ever seen in all of my days."

Aragorn noticed Gimli and Legolas had moved closer to hear his words but said nothing.

"This creature was a balrog and he stood before us higher than a tree and more fierce than any orc. It was Gandalf who stood before him, telling the creature he could not pass to harm us."

"Why did Gandalf stand in his way?" Eldarion whispered.

"Had he not the balrog would have killed us all in our attempts to flee. Do not get me wrong Eldarion for it was Frodo who screamed for Gandalf to follow us, to take a chance on getting out."

"Why was it the hobbit Ada?"

"Frodo and Gandalf were friends, much like we are here now. He valued Gandalf almost more than his own life at times. Frodo ran towards Gandalf, his courage strong, but Boromir held him back. It would have been a futile error on his part, we know this now."

Eldarion did not understand, "Why Ada, why would you not let him go to his friend?"

Gandalf was no mere wizard, in fact he was much more, for he held one of the elven rings of power, forged long ago. He stood before the balrog, his staff and sword held high, and we watched as the balrog fell, but it was not the end. The balrog in its fury made one last attempt at Gandalf, his rope of fire catching him about the foot and dragging him into the abyss of Moria."

"You watched him die?" Eldarion said, the tears flowing anew.

"Aye, we watched him fall to what we thought was his death, but Narya saved Gandalf from a fiery death long enough to fight the balrog atop the mountain and smote his ruins down its side. It was only then that Gandalf the grey died."

Eldarion sobbed again, and Legolas and Gimli sniffed behind them, their own memories of the event bringing back flashes of the distraught hobbits.

"Do not cry just yet my son for Gandalf had yet another purpose to fulfill. He was sent back to us, a more powerful wizard, one who helped us to defeat Sauron's forces."

"He came back from the dead like Glorfindel?"

"Aye, he did indeed. Do not mourn the dead for they are in a better place Eldarion. A place where no more war or death is upon them, and where wounds are healed and youth is returned."

"Where is Gandalf now Ada?"

Aragorn grew silent then, his thoughts wandering to his final goodbyes to his own father.

"He sailed to the Undying Lands with Frodo and your grandfater and grandmother. There he will heal along with the others."

Eldarion's head hung low, his shoulders showing the sobs that they could not see for themselves.

Aragorn lifted his face, "Why do you cry now? Gandalf has gone to the Undying Lands."

"Eldarion wiped his tears, "Because it is a place I cannot go. I will never see grandfather or grandmother or even Gandalf. They are lost to me because I am not an elf."

Aragorn understood his son's heartache for he too cursed his adan bloodline. He did not know how to reply to such a thing, but it was Legolas who came up and knelt down beside Eldarion.

"Do not question death now little one for we do not know what fate has in store for us. Just as Frodo is now in Valinor so someday you may be. It is not for us to question how or why what will happen in the end."

Eldarion seemed to feel much better after their talk and dried his tears.

"Come let us sit by the fire and get warm, for my beard feels frozen but no more than my arms and legs." Gimli said.

All sat by the fire its warmth lulling them to sleep. They feared nothing for no creature lived here that they could see. All were soon asleep, but Eldarion was wrapped up in his father's bedroll with him, Aragorn not ready to let his son go just yet. 


	22. Imladris pt1

Title: A Time Forgotten

Summary: Aragorn, Legolas, and Gimli take Eldarion down the path of the fellowship to teach him of sacrifices made and things forgotten.

Disclaimer: I do not own them, a pity

A/N: This is an AU fourth age fic, the times to get to many places may not be exact.

Chapter 22

For many days they traveled over the Misty Mountains. They had stopped and stared in wonder at the tips of them all, but they wished for nothing now but the comfort of a warm bed, and the faces of Elladan an Elrohir who awaited them in Rivendell.

It had been a long time since Eldarion had seen his uncles, not since he was but two summers to be in fact. He did not recall how they looked nor anything about them other than remembering the songs they sang to him before bed each night.

It was the morning of the seventh day that the River Bruinen came into sight and Aragorn smiled at the sight of it.

"We will be there by nightfall," he claimed and all the weariness seemed to drain from his body as he ran onward, a skip in his step that had not been there before.

Eldarion noticed the new vitality in his father and pulled Legolas to the side to ask him about it.

"What make even the mention of Rivendell make Ada so happy?"

Legolas smiled, "It is because this is the only home he has ever known. Nothing but good memories linger here for him. It is where he met your mother for the first time, and where he was raised. It is even where I spent many months when he was a child just like you, finding our way into mischief."

Eldarion knew now why his father was so happy. He had often heard about Rivendell from his Ada, but had never laid eyes on it. He could not imagine such a place, and had never known the Lord Elrond. He was also ready to see it's borders and ran to catch up with his father, skipping through the icy waters of the Bruinen to get to the other side.

Soon the lights of the House of Elrond were visible through the trees and Aragorn ran even faster. He wanted to get home, the home of his childhood, and the one home he never had wanted to leave in the first place. He loved the people of Gondor, and was honored to be their king, but if he had a choice he would have lived happily in Rivendell for the rest of his life.

"Halt!" one of the guards said jumping down from one of the trees, landing in front of Aragorn, but it was Aragorn who took away the elf's bow and held him by the neck.

"Estel! Long has it been since we have seen you!" the guard cried. "Do your brothers know of your coming?"

Estel hugged the guard back, "Nay, they do not know and I wish to surprise them."

"I see you have come with him Legolas," the guard said bowing before them both. "Shall I alert the healers that the both of you are here?"

"I do not think that will be necessary." Aragorn scoffed.

"I think you are mistaken, for never have the two of you been within the walls of Imaldris for more than a fortnight without one of you having to seek out the healers."

Legolas an Aragorn laughed and bid the guard farewell. Eldarion made a mental note to ask the healers about his Ada and Legolas and just what they had done.

Aragorn ran past the tree he had climbed and fell out of when he was but four, past the gardens where they planted rose bushes each spring and past the stables where he had spent many nights with his first pony. He was now standing at the front door waiting for the others before he walked in. Once they were all there he opened the door but he was met by raven hair as both Elladan and Elrohir flung themselves at him.

"Estel!" they cried, flinging arms around him. "Legolas! Gimli!" they cried dragging the elf and dwarf into their arms, and then they looked down at Eldarion.

"This cannot be the same Eldarion we saw but a few years ago, for he has grown two feet since then at least," Elladan exclaimed.

"It is one and the same," Aragorn chuckled. "Eldarion, I would like you to meet your Uncle Elladan he pointed to his left, an Elrohir as he pointed to his right."

Eldarion looked troubled, "How can you tell which is which Ada they look the same to me?"

Elladan came over and picked up Eldarion, We have tried to get that secret out of him for years. No one else in all of Arda can tell us apart other than your father or Legolas here an even he gets confused sometimes.

Elladan an Elrohir ushered them all inside, and down to the Hall of Fire where they sent for drinks and a snack for them all, but each of them were tired and in need of a bed and sleep.

"You can have your old room Estel and Legolas his. I am sure you can show Gimli to a room."

"What about me?" Eldarion said, fighting off a yawn.

"You shall come with me, and I will get you ready for bed." Elladan said, taking Eldarion by the hand and leading him up the stairs.

Elladan stopped by Estel's room and bid him goodnight before taking Eldarion down the hall and opening a door. Once inside Eldarion could see a massive bed in the middle of the room, bigger than he had ever seen before. It was covered in pillows, and when he sat down he seemed to sink into it.

"This was my Ada's room and I thought you would like it," Elladan said, turning around to search through the trunk at the foot of the bed.

When he stood up he held a nightshirt in his hands. "The bathing chamber is in there and this once belonged to your father. I think it should fit you."

Eldarion came out after over an hour soaking in the hot water of the tub. His shoulder length hair was combed out and the nightshirt fit him perfectly.

Elladan had pulled back the covers and on the pillow was a stuffed bear.

"This was also your father's. He has told me where you have been, and I thought even though you may be too old, that just in case I would leave this bear here for you."

Eldarion was glad his uncle had left the bear. He would never admit it to anyone but he was glad. The only problem he had now was that the bath that should have relaxed him, had instead made him wide awake.

Elladan leaned down next to him and planted a kiss upon his brow.

"Sleep well tithe pen. If you are not tired perhaps you could read the book on the table beside you. It might make you feel sleepy," and with that Elladan left the room, closing the door behind him.

Laying the book back down carefully Eldarion blew out the candle on his bedside table and snuggled under the covers, the bear firmly tucked under his arm as he drifted off to sleep, a smile on his face.

On the balcony next door Elladan watched as the flicker of the candle went out. He had heard the laughter by Eldarion even though he had tried to muffle it. Estel had spoken to him an Elrohir about the horrors Eldarion had seen as of late, an Elladan wanted to give the child something to smile about to forget those things. True, Estel would probably kill him when he found out, but for now he was content in knowing that Eldarion was having pleasant dreams instead of nightmares. 


	23. An Unfair Fight

Title: A Time Forgotten

Summary: Aragorn, Legolas, and Gimli take Eldarion down the path of the fellowship to teach him of sacrifices made and things forgotten.

Disclaimer: I do not own them, a pity

A/N: This is an AU fourth age fic, the times to get to many places may not be exact.

Chapter 23

Aragorn awoke the next morning relaxed and refreshed. He was home and he intended for them to linger here for a couple of days. He would send word to Arwen by carrier pigeon to let her know they were safe and to not worry also.

Going over to his dresser Aragorn reached in and found one of his tunics and a fresh pair of leggings. He was glad that his brothers had kept all of his old things. Taking all of them he went off to have a nice long bath, something no doubt Legolas would comment on later. He spent the rest of that day with his brothers, laughing and talking about old times, and relishing the fact that he was home.

Aragorn had been so content to be back home that he slept through breakfast and only awoke when the sounds of laughter drifted through his window. Shaking the last remnants of sleep off he slung his feet over the side of the bed and walked over to his balcony.

Down below was Eldarion and his brothers deep in battle with Legolas and Gimli in a snowball fight. Dressing quickly Aragorn left his room, running down to help his son, when he almost barreled over Erestor who was coming up the stairs.

"Estel!" the advisor yelled. "Here you are a grown man, and a king to boot, and still I find myself almost sprawled across the floor as you run by."

Aragorn smiled, and helped to steady the papers Erestor was carrying.

"Would you have me any other way?" he said.

Erestor placed the papers down on the table in the hall and placed his arms around Aragorn.

"Nay, I would not have you any other way. It is good to see you here after so many years. You should hurry though for I believe Legolas is plotting something on your brothers in revenge for the snowball that just hit him squarely in the face."

Aragorn laughed and raced down the stairs and out the door. It was good to be home.

"You shall pay for that young Prince!" Elrohir yelled from behind the bushes in the garden.

"It was a just revenge for the one that has hit me in the face!" Legolas yelled back from behind the trees in the courtyard.

Aragorn ran, dodging snowballs as he went till he was safe beside his brothers.

"I have come to help," he said now breathless from all the running.

Elladan and Elrohir gathered them all in a huddle, whispering his idea to each of them.

"That is a cruel thing to do, even from you Elladan," his brothers both said.

"Aye, it may seem cruel but the end result will give us something to talk about for many years to come. Who is with me?"

Aragorn did not like the idea of using Eldarion in this trick, but when he saw his son's face so eager to do it he could not deny his eagerness to see the look on Legolas and Gimli's face.

"I am with you," he claimed.

Aragorn and the twins stood from behind the bushes and pelted Legolas and Gimli with snowballs, each of them aiming for their heads, while Eldarion eased out from his hiding place. It was then that the other snowballs stopped and Eldarion threw his, landing it directly at Gimli's head, knocking his helmet from it.

They heard the dwarvish war cry, and soon saw Legolas and Gimli pelting Eldarion relentlessly with snowballs, claiming victory only after he fell to the ground, but their chants were short lived when Eldarion ceased to move.

In the place of their war cries and shouts of victory now were shrieks of alarm as they ran toward the fallen boy.

"Eldarion!" Legolas screamed. I am sorry little one are you hurt?"

Eldarion made no move to answer, his face in perfect stillness. Gimli and Legolas leaned over further shaking the boy, hoping he had only gotten the wind knocked out of him. Now Aragorn too stood by them, looking worried.

"What happened he was just standing there," he asked of the two.

Gimli started to answer, his voice gruff with sorrow over what had happened, when he let out a sudden yelp.

Behind the pair now distraught were Elladan an Elrohir, both of whom had just placed snowballs down their leggings. Legolas and Gimli had forgotten for a second that Eldarion lay at their feet, seemingly unconscious, that is until he raised up and placed two more snowballs down the front of their pants.

"Victory!" he yelled.

Eldarion saw their faces turn from relief, to shock, to outrage and slowly backed away behind his father.

"It was their idea," he said pointing at the twins.

"You shall pay for this sons of Elrond!" Legolas yelled, as he went running into the house, but the wet stains on his leggings made them all fall down in peals of laughter.

"You know that this means war, correct?" Gimli said.

"We know this and we accept the challenge. Bring on the pranks," Elladan said.

Eldarion followed his father and his uncles back inside the house for some hot cocoa. He did not know what Legolas would plan in retribution, but this was one war he was eager to participate in. 


	24. Finding Letters

Title: A Time Forgotten 

Summary: Aragorn, Legolas, and Gimli take Eldarion down the path of the fellowship to teach him of sacrifices made and things forgotten.

Disclaimer: I do not own them, a pity

A/N: This is an AU fourth age fic, the times to get to many places may not be exact.

Chapter 24

After soaking in a hot tub yet again Aragorn had to laugh. This was twice in less than a day he had taken a bath, a record by his standards, and one the elf would for sure comment on. He dressed quickly, pulling a fresh set of leggings from the drawer, and pulling a tunic over his head. This was something he loved about being away from Minas Tirith; for here he did not have to wear the formal attire of a king, here he was still Estel, son of Elrond, and he liked it.

He was to meet the others for dinner in an hour, but he wanted to stop by the study and write to Arwen to let her know they had arrived safely in Imladris. She would be pleased to know it, because she fretted everytime he left the palace in Minas Tirith, saying that trouble followed him, and that he would surely come home injured, or worse.

When he opened the doors to the study and walked in it was as if he were again a small child himself, and he half expected his father to be sitting behind the desk.

He sat down at the desk and went to pull a piece of parchment from it, when a single piece of paper fell from underneath the others. Aragorn picked it up and found the small writing of a child, his writing. It was a poem he had written to his father a long time ago, one night when the other elflings had again teased and taunted him for being human. His eyes misted up as he read over the words.

_Why am I different from all the rest?_

_In each task I always try my best._

_Shooting a bow or climbing a tree._

_All do it with ease except for me._

_Many times I have fallen in the run._

_Ada I swear this is no fun._

_I have no points upon my ears._

_Of their secrets I can not hear._

_All of this hurts my soul and mind._

_For they are never to me kind._

_Can you not help me be more of an elf?_

_For I do not like my own true self._

_Different you are but never fear._

_Cause in my heart I hold you dear._

The last two lines must have been added by his father, for they were in a different handwriting. Aragorn choked back the tears that threatened to fall. The lines were true, his father had always made him feel loved and special. Often he had told him it mattered not that he was human, and raised him accordingly, teaching him the elvish ways, the language, the skill with a sword. Still, there were always there would be those moments at night when he would tell Aragorn of his human ancestors and how they had helped in the war of the ring.

Aragorn pulled more papers from the desk hoping to find more of his father's writing but only stumbled on more of his own. The next thing he found was a poem he had written long ago. That night he had broken his leg after being dared to jump from the tree like the other elflings. He had written the poem as he sobbed alone in his room, and hidden it under his mattress. It was shocking to discover that his Ada had found it, for it was never supposed to have been read by anyone else.

_Who Am I_

_I sit alone in my room with only the glow of candlelight._

_Trying to escape the frightening things in the night._

_Every horror which my eyes have seen,_

_Comes to me each night in my dreams._

_Why do they hurt me; I ask myself why._

_Is it because the like to see me cry?_

_I shall no longer let them see my tears._

_Instead I will keep them inside with my fears._

_My heart now puts up the wall._

_Never to crumble never to fall._

_This will keep me safe from pain._

_Allowing me to keep myself sane._

_Ever shall I be the nameless one._

_For he said I am not his son._

_Yet I will survive this day._

_And in the end find a way._

_To be strong through their stares._

_And act as if I do not care._

_Then alone at night in my bed._

_The tears of the day will be shed._

_Who am I, who will I be?_

_I pray to you Valar let me see._

_Now in my dreams I will dwell._

_For there I am still Estel._

Aragorn could not help it; the tears flowed over the papers and he wiped at them with the back of his hand. So many times he had thought those words, so many times he had cried himself to sleep. Aragorn righted himself in the chair, trying to stop the flow of tears for he found another paper, this one written by his father, the words so special that Aragorn found he could not bring himself to take a breath in.

On the paper was his father's note to Erestor before he sailed. He spoke of things he wished for his advisor to take care of, and lastly he spoke of his sons. Erestor was told to comfort both Elladan an Elrohir, to keep them from falling into despair, and that he would see them again one day. When Aragorn read the next line his breath hitched in his throat.

_"Please make sure Estel knows that my love for him does not have any boundaries. Tell him that I am proud of him, and that I feel safe leaving Arwen in his arms. My only regret is that I will never lay eyes on his smiling face again. If the Valar are merciful I will again see him one day, and of not I will tell everyone over the sea about the adan child who has stolen my heart, the one I call my son. Keep him safe old friend for I love him."_

The paper dropped to the desk and Aragorn placed his head in his hands and sobbed. It had been a long time since he had seen his Ada, or thought about his childhood and all the times they had shared. Being here in Imladris brought back all those memories. He was so caught up in his tears he never heard the door open, and did not know anyone else was there till the hand rested upon his shoulder.

"I see you have been perusing your father's letters. He loved you Estel, and I am sure he still loves you," Erestor said.

Aragorn buried his head in the folds of Erestor's robes. He cried until the tears wouldn't come anymore and then he looked up.

"Hannon le my old friend," he said.

Erestor said nothng but nodded his understanding.

"I shall leave you to your letter I believe you were going to write to Arwen."

Erestor left out of the study, closing the door behind him, and Aragorn sat back in the chair to regain his bearings and wrote the letter to his wife.


	25. Vegetables, and Cake

Title: A Time Forgotten

Summary: Aragorn, Legolas, and Gimli take Eldarion down the path of the fellowship to teach him of sacrifices made and things forgotten.

Disclaimer: I do not own them, a pity

A/N: This is an AU fourth age fic, the times to get to many places may not be exact.

Chapter 25

Once he was done Aragorn sent the letter off via carrier pigeon and went to find the others. He was glad he had found the letters, for it was nice to know that his father had carried his memory over the seas.

Aragorn did indeed find the others sitting in the Hall of Fire, listening intently to tales from the other elves that were there. Aragorn entered and took a seat beside Eldarion. He remembered many fun filled nights listening to tales of elves finding their way to Arda and how they managed to build Imladris. Eldarion seemed to be enjoying the stories as much as he had in his youth, and all were saddened when the dinner bell chimed alerting them to the evening meal.

Everyone stood up and thanked the elves for their tales and promised to come back later to hear more, but it was Gimli's stomach growling, that had them all rushing to find the identity of the glorious aroma coming from the kitchens.

Opening the door they found Erestor talking to one of the cooks, and a banner was strung over the table that read, "Welcome home Estel and friends."

"You need not go through so much trouble Erestor," Aragorn said, taking his customary seat to the right of Elladan.

"And just how often is it that you actually come home Estel? I do believe if my calculations are correct it has been nearly forty years since last I have seen you, a worthy enough time for a banner."

"I am sorry it has been so long. I will make sure it is not that long before I return again."

The others sat in silence staring at the many things laid across the table for them. There was roast, thick and glistening, and potatoes smothered in butter, but Gimli was not looking at any of those, he was staring at the platter of ears of corn. He loved corn and he hadn't had any since he was very small. The thought of eating them all entered his mind.

"Well, what are you waiting for, eat before the food gets cold," Erestor told them, taking his own seat next to Elrohir.

Everyone filled their plates, even Legolas filled his with roast and a hearty helping of the fresh tomatoes.

"Where did you get these vegetables this time of year?" Gimli muttered around the ear of corn he was eating.

"We keep them in the cellar after the harvest. We happened upon these fine vegetables however from none other than a hobbit who passed through here not but a week ago."

"A hobbit?" they all questioned.

"I thought they did not venture out of the Shire."

Erestor put down his fork. "Many of the periannath travel from its borders now after Frodo came back. It seems Peregrin Took regaled them all with stories of what laid beyond their borders, and the hobbit's curiosity has gotten the better of them. This is not to say all periannath leave their homes, but a few have been brave enough and have brought us many fine things, including the vegetables you see before you."

"I care not what brought them from the Shire for this corn is marvelous," Gimli said, taking yet another and gnawing on it.

"It would seem you would slow down Master dwarf, before you choke to death on said corn," rebuked Erestor.

Everyone laughed as Gimli's face reddened in embarrassment, but it did not seem to slow him down much. Aragorn himself finished off two helpings of roast, and he even ate a helping of the roasted potatoes.

"I am so full I could not eat another bite," Eldarion exclaimed, pushing his plate away.

Erestor stood from his chair, and walked into the kitchen, but when he came back he was carrying a tray, and on top of it lay a huge chocolate cake, and several raspberry tarts.

"Does this mean I shall have to tell the cook to simply throw this cake out?"

"Erestor! get over here with that cake!" Aragorn yelled. It had been too long since he had seen one, not since months before he left Minas Tirith.

"As fine as the cooks are in the palace, nothing they fix is more delicious than the cook's in Imladris' chocolate cake."

Aragorn cut himself a big slab and grabbed his fork. The first bite he took was like heaven, the chocolate as sweet as could be, and the cake so moist it nearly melted in his mouth.

His belly heaving with food, Aragorn pushed himself away from the table.

"I think I shall take a walk in the garden and have a smoke from my pipe, who will join me?"

Gimli gladly offered to join him in a smoke, and even Legolas and Eldarion wandered out to the garden to sit and watch the sun set.

"It is like I never left here," Aragorn mused out loud.

"Ah, you are correct Estel. I feel young again here, like I did when you were but a child and we caused much mischief and grief to the inhabitants who dwelled here."

Aragorn puffed on his pipe and sat back gazing up to the last rays of sun. "I wish I had never left. As much as I love Minas Tirith and its people, I have only ever truly felt at home here in Imladris."

Eldarion shook his father from his thoughts by grabbing his elbow. "Ada, can we visit here more often? I like hearing tales about when you were a boy like me, and it is peaceful here, and so pretty. Minas Tirith is a wonderful place, but nothing is like here where I can gaze out my window and see nothing but the garden below, and trees and earth as far as my eyes can gaze."

Aragorn pulled his son into a hug, "We will indeed come here more often, perhaps next time bringing your naneth with us. Too long have I stayed away, something that will not happen again; however we are here now and shall not be leaving for a couple more days, so let us enjoy it while we can."

After his smoke Aragorn bid the others a good night and went into the house. He didn't tell the others he wished to read more of the poems his father had written. He didn't want to share those memories with anyone just yet. Closing the door behind him he sat down and pulled the papers from the desk once again.

Eldarion yawned, "Perhaps it is time you were off to bed as well," Elladan said coming from inside the house.

"I am not tired!" Eldarion protested, but another yawn forced him to relent.

"I shall take you to your room if you would like," Elladan said, holding out his hand for Eldarion.

They walked up the stairs, Elladan telling Eldarion about each of the people in the pictures on the wall, and by the time they got to his room he could barely fight off sleep.

He quickly changed clothes and snuggled deep into the covers.

"What if I can't fall asleep?"

Elladan placed a kiss upon his brow. "If you have trouble falling asleep I believe you can do a bit of reading before bed."

Eldarion was about to ask him what he should read when he remembered the diary of his grandfather in the drawer. He smiled and shook his head, and let Elladan tuck him in.

Once Elladan was gone he tried to fall asleep, but being in a strange bed without knowing exactly where his Ada was had him a bit uneasy. Eldarion pulled the covers back, and leaned over the side of the bed, opening the drawer that held the book. He opened it to the page where he had last started reading and began.

Elladan came into the room a couple of hours later to find Eldarion fast asleep, the book opened on his bed. He carefully removed it and placed it back in the drawer.

"Goodnight tithe pen," he whispered, before leaning over and blowing out the candle. He stopped though just before closing the door, recalling back many years before when a little boy laid in the huge bed, and he knew Eldarion would hold just as special a place in his heart as Estel had. Smiling he went in search of his brother. 


	26. I did not Know

Title: A Time Forgotten 

Summary: Aragorn, Legolas, and Gimli take Eldarion down the path of the fellowship to teach him of sacrifices made and things forgotten.

Disclaimer: I do not own them, a pity

A/N: This is an AU fourth age fic, the times to get to many places may not be exact.

Chapter 26

Aragorn had sat down at his father's desk and started reading the many letters and poems he had written. He even found a few of the drawings he had made his father, including one of six stick figures labeled as he, his father, the twins, Erestor, and Glorfindel. He chuckled at the simplicity of it. He knew he could draw much better than that now, never could for Elrohir had been the artist in the family.

He was about to put that stack down when he came across a picture that his father had drawn. It was a picture of him and he could have been no more than four summers. He was in his bed, his stuffed bear cuddled up to him. Aragorn remembered that night, or at least he thought he did. He had been frightened of the storm outside and had seeked out the comfort of his Ada. His Ada had not been in his room, but in the study working on paperwork. Aragorn had thought he would wait for him in his bed, but soon the comfort of it had lulled him into a sense of security and he hadn't woken up till the next morning.

He was relieved in the sense that Eldarion was right now in his Ada's bed. Carefully laying the pictures back inside the drawer he shuffled through the other papers till he found more of his father's poems. Aragorn had never known his father was a poet, or that he had penned his thoughts to paper. It amazed him to know his father was not always so calm and collected as he appeared to be, that he too had doubts. Picking up the papers he began to read another poem that was labeled Dreams.

_He stood there in wonder at the child._

_For he had not been around a little one in awhile._

_So small, so fragile he seemed to be._

_As his little hand reached out to me._

_The undried tears I wiped away_

_In them held the tragedy of the day._

_I picked him up and cuddled him in my arms_

_And promised to keep him from anymore harm_

_A year later I heard him cry out in his dreams._

_Daddy, daddy do not leave me._

_Estel I know you miss your father so._

_No, it is you Ada please do not go_

Aragorn knew not his father's talent to bring a man to tears but again he found himself wiping at his eyes. He reopened the book and glanced down once more at a poem entitled New Arrival and read it.

Aragorn wiped furiously at his eyes, placing the book down in his lap. He had learned so much about his father over the years and yet how could he have missed this. Not knowing he placed the book back in the drawer but one page fell from it. Aragorn leaned over to pick it up and noticed it was not his Ada's handwriting but that of Elladan.

Aragorn definetly didn't know Elladan had ever put his thoughts down on paper for he was one more to hide his feelings than to let anyone inside. Intrigued Aragorn sat back down and read the small poem.

_Such a sad fate has come this day._

_As all of the firstborn have sailed away._

_They brought joy to the world of man._

_And now they part from this land._

_The trees now weep with gentle sorrow._

_For they have no one to whisper to tomorrow._

_Who will teach us the beauty of all things?_

_The summer shower,the flower it brings._

_Their love ones wait for them on the other side._

_But my grief of their leaving I can not hide._

_May Valar himself protect them on this night._

_As the ship now sails from my sight._

_I fear for what the world will be._

_As the elves now pass over the sea._

Aragorn had missed his Ada so much when he left and all the years since then he had never stopped to think what it had done to the twins to see their father sail away like their mother had.

He knew he must speak to Elladan, and tell him that he felt his pain but as he got up to go and search out his brother he noticed him standing inside the room staring back at him.

"Elladan, how... I mean when did you come in?"

"I have been standing here long enough to know that you have read Ada's poems and mine as well from the look upon your face."

"Forgive me Elladan I did not mean to pry," Aragorn blushed.

"There is nothing to forgive Estel. I am glad you have seen that even Ada had fears. He often would speak to me, but more often than not I would overhear him speaking to Glorfindel or Erestor, telling them how frightened he was about Sauron, and him ever finding you. He worried night and day the entire time you were gone with the fellowship, and I saw him many nights pace the floor in your room. He was not satisfied until he sent Elrohir and I to find you and bring you the sword."

"I never knew," Aragorn whispered.

"Of course you never knew Estel. You looked to Ada to be strong for you, to be your support, but we all forgot that he needed support as well. Do not fault yourself for all of us have thought him invincible in our lives."

Aragorn an Elladan sat in the study for many hours, Elladan telling Aragorn about many things he never knew. By the time they were ready to retire for the night Aragorn had a deeper meaning of what his Ada went through to keep him safe in his youth and the heartache he had felt when Aragorn had left for the wilds after learning his heritage.

"So he sent you many times to spy on me?" he questioned Elladan.

"Indeed he did. I spent many nights in the tops of trees while you slept peacefully by the fire."

Aragorn was amazed to find this out but none more amazed when he found out it was in fact Elladan that had slayed the troll that was after him and a bunch of his men. They had thought the arrow strange but did not linger to find out where it came from for there had been orcs to kill, but now Aragorn knew it had been Elrohir's arrow that had felled the creature before it could harm them.

He and Elladan went off in searchof their beds. he was a little more content now, and forever he would treasure the love his Ada had given him.


	27. The Cave

Title: A Time Forgotten

Summary: Aragorn, Legolas, and Gimli take Eldarion down the path of the fellowship to teach him of sacrifices made and things forgotten.

Disclaimer: I do not own them, a pity

A/N: This is an AU fourth age fic, the times to get to many places may not be exact.

Chapter 27

Aragorn jumped from his bed at the screams that filled the air. It only took a second for him to throw on his boots and grab his sword from the bedside. Flinging open the door, he ran towards the sound of the screams, Elrohir's room.

Legolas and Gimli were standing outside the room, and he wondered why they had let someone attack his brother while they stood there doing nothing. Shoving them aside he looked in, his sword raised, and found Elrohir covered in oatmeal and feathers.

The scream had come from him as the housekeeper had come in the change his linens and found him quite naked, feathers glued to him. That is when the oatmeal was thrown, which landed on Elrohir's head.

"Who did this?" he asked as he stalked over to the door. "It was you wasn't it Legolas, only you could think up something this hideous."

Legolas put his hands up in submission. "Nay, I did mention the idea but I did not carry it out. You shall have to look elsewhere for your culprit."

Elrohir peered around at the others gathered at the door, and only then realized he was quite naked. Grabbing Aragorn's robe from him, he covered himself and stormed into the bathing chamber. Aragorn and the rest of them left to go down to breakfast promising to save Elrohir some.

None of them had thought about Eldarion who was now laying in his bed, giggling into the pillow. The adults never thought about who it was, not really, and he often got away with his pranks.

Elrohir stormed into the kitchen, his face red from having to scrub it so hard to get the feathers an oatmeal off. He sat down just as the cook came bustling out carrying a platter of eggs and sausages.

"I shall be back in a moment with the pancakes, but for the life of me I do not recall who took off with the oatmeal. I had prepared a big batch this morning but when I came back it was gone, the pot empty."

The cook left muttering about losing her mind, and Elrohir glared across the room at the others while Eldarion reached for a serving of the eggs.

Aragorn noticing the silence looked to his brothers. "What plans have you for today?"

Elladan put down his cup of tea and smiled. "I thought we would have a bit of archery practice and then Elrohir and I wanted to show you something we discovered in one of the cave entrances nearby."

Everyone agreed that it sounded like a fun filled day and finished eating quickly. Even Elrohir seemed to forget about the earlier incident in his eagerness to get out to the archery field.

Elladan an Elrohir fired off a series of arrows in quick succession, each one hitting the mark, and then it was Legolas' turn. The Silvan archer took his arrow and notched it letting it fly, and everyone gasped as it hit the mark, splitting one of Elladan's arrows in two.

"Show off," Elladan remarked.

Legolas laughed, and he handed the bow to Gimli.

"I believe I have shown my skill with a bow, now how about you give it a try old friend."

"Dwarves do not shoot bows elf, we use an ax on our enemies."

"Come now you have seen enough bows to know how to wield one properly. Come let us see your skill."

Gimli grumbled but grabbed the bow setting his axe down next to the rock. He notched the arrow with a little help from Legolas, and stood ready to fire it, when a yelp made his aim go array. The yelp he did not know where it came from, but his arrow flew straight over the mark, landing in the brush behind it. Gimli threw down the bow, aggravated in his attempt, but Legolas persuaded him to try again. This time Gimli's arrow flew towards the mark and landed just inches from it.

"With a little training you could be a fine archer master dwarf," Elladan said, gleaming at Gimli.

Gimli blushed and handed the bow to Eldarion.

It was now Aragorn's turn and he let his arrows fly each one hitting the mark. The last landing squarely in the middle.

"It seems you have been practicing little brother, Elrohir praised. "That is by far the best you have ever shot."

"I am no elf, but I do well enough with a bow, the sword is my specialty. Come let us watch Eldarion for now it is his turn."

Elladan got up and tried to show Eldarion how to hold the bow properly, and how to notch the arrow. Eldarion did not mention he already knew, he just stood patiently listening to all his uncles' instructions.

Elladan sat down on the grass with the others and told Eldarion to go ahead. Eldarion let his arrow fly along with several others. Each one circled his father's, the last one splitting the arrow in the middle of the target. Standing back he admired his shooting as the others gasped.

"Eldarion, you did not tell us you were proficient in the bow. Who has taught you to shoot this way?"

Eldarion beamed up at Elladan, "Ada has taught me some, and Faramir and even Uncle Legolas. I have been shooting a bow since I was four summers."

The adults in the group look humbled, "Forgive us for thinking you were too small to handle a bow. You have shown us you are a warrior indeed."

"Well, in light of Eldarion's fine shooting I think you are all in need of a surprise. Follow me."

Everyone followed Elladan an Elrohir to a cave not far from the archery field. The entrance Aragorn could see was once covered over by weeds and brambles, but since had been cleared away. The entrance looked dark and foreboding and Legolas was reluctant to go inside, and Eldarion stood his distance from the cave.

Elladan could see their fear at the darkened cave an asked them to wait outside while he entered. When he came back out he was carrying a torch, and now the inside was bathed in light from many other torches lining the walls.

Everyone ducked their heads and walked inside, and found not far from the entrance was a huge hot spring.

"We found this a few winters ago. The water is warmer than a bath even, and a welcome retreat on cold days out."

Elladan wasted no time stripping down to his leggings and going into the water, and soon the others followed except for Gimli.

"Come Gimli the water is fine," Legolas said, ushering for the dwarf to join him.

Gimli wanted to but he feared undressing in front of the others even if they already had, but it was Legolas' urgings and the sight of the steam coming off the water that finally persuaded him. Taking off his outer garments he entered the water and sighed as it enveloped him.

"This is better than a bath, this is soothing. It has even worked all the kinks in my shoulders," Aragorn complimented.

"We have come here every week since finding it," Elladan stated. "Nothing feels better after a long hard day than to relax here, but be wary the water is quite deep past the middle, sinking down to many feet above our heads. It is best to stay to the sides."

He did not need to warn the others for they were enjoying themselves where they were, all of them closing their eyes as they relaxed. None of them noticed Eldarion slip from the water, till he was coming back in.

"Eldarion?" Aragorn questioned.

"Sorry Ada, I had to go relieve myself," Eldarion said, crossing his fingers behind his back.

His Ada did not question him as he sunk back in the water. They spent the next hour dunking one another under the water and just relaxing.

"Come, I think it should be time for lunch," Elladan said, stepping from the water and putting on his tunic and boots.

The others followed except for Gimli who was still a bit shy.

"Are you coming Gimli?" Legolas questioned.

"Aye, I shall be right behind you. I wish to soak here for a few more minutes."

The others left and as soon as Gimli could no longer hear their voices he got up from the water, and went to grab his clothes to put back on. They were not laying where he had put them, and he searched the whole cave. Soon he became frantic, wondering what could have happened to them, and the thoughts of having to walk back into the palace in nothing but his skin. Kicking at the dirt he noticed his helmet behind one of the rocks, but upon further searching that is all he found.

Gimli stood there debating with himself on what he should do. On one hand he was starving, and wished to eat, but on the other hand he did not wish to go waltzing in with only his helmet. Growling in frustration Gimli gave up hope. He knew the others were too far away for him to shout to them for help, and he would surely not be discovered till all the food was gone. Grabbing his helmet up he placed it over his nether regions and walked swiftly back to the palace.

Gimli sighed when he made it inside the front door without coming across anyone. Now all he had to do was make it up the stairs and get himself some of his clothes, but that was not his fate. Suddenly the doors to the dining hall burst open, everyone coming out at once, all stopping to stare at Gimli standing in the foyer in nothing but his helmet.

Elladan's mouth fell open in shock and the cook who was carrying a tray of fruit dropped it as she screamed. Gimli's face turned beet red, as he backed away from the group and headed up the stairs only to run into the chambermaid coming down with a stack of bed linens. The contact sent Gimli's helmet flying and the chambermaid shrieking in alarm at the naked dwarf in front of her. Gimli took off running, his modesty shattered as the others fell into gales of laughter.

Gimli came back into the dining hall, but he was no longer shocked, he was enraged.

"Which one of you took my clothing?"

Each one of them denied having took his clothing and Gimli let the matter drop, knowing he would not find out the culprit. Grumbling he started to eat, until the cook walked in with a new tray of fruit. His face blushed until she left and it was then that Legolas spoke.

"Well, if nothing else you have impressed the cook and the chambermaid."

Gimli growled, and focused on his plate.

The rest of the meal was eaten in silence, with the exception of a few stray giggles from them all, and then they all retired to the Hall of Fire.

Aragorn and Legolas sat down with a glass of wine, but Gimli instead took the bottle and went to sit in the corner.

"He has still not gotten over this afternoon I see," Elladan said.

Legolas rolled his eyes, "How can you tell? Could it be from the way he is turning up the bottle of wine like it was a glass of water?"

Legolas knew where this was headed and quickly took the bottle from Gimli placing it on the table far away from him. What he did not know was that Eldarion had picked up his glass by mistake and had taken a swallow.

The wine tasted far better than the cider he had been given and after gulping the glass down he poured himself another. He didn't know why adults always said he was too young to drink for he was drinking now, and he was not acting as he had seen the others do quite often.

Aragorn and Elladan were singing a melody about the Lay of Luthien, Aragorn's favorite story. It was a somber piece but the words soothed Aragorn nonetheless.

There was dancing, and Erestor even joined them after a few minutes. Eldarion was watching the elves go round and round when he noticed that they indeed were not dancing anymore, it was only he who saw the floor moving.

Thinking he was just tired Eldarion grabbed for the bottle again and poured himself another drink. He downed the contents of the glass in one swallow again and stood up on his chair.

"I wanted to confess to this afternoon's episode. It was I Gimli who took your clothes," he said, wobbling on the edge of the couch.

"I could not resist the look on your face, nor will I ever forget the look on the maid's. Three cheers for Uncle Gimli!" Eldarion shouted as he fell back down on the chair.

Aragorn knew at once that it was not cider his son had been drinking, and upon smelling his son's breath he knew for a fact the boy was drunk. He did not know if it was by accident or intentional, but he knew either way Eldarion would not remember any scolding he got right now. His son's eyes were glazed over, the alcohol making him smile at his father, and place a sloppy wet kiss upon his nose.

He picked his son up and hoisted him over his shoulder.

" I believe I shall call it a night, for I wish to get an early start out tomorrow. It is our last day here and I wish to spend it showing Eldarion a few places."

"Good night Estel. I thought a picnic by the lake would be a good idea tomorrow if you like," Elrohir said.

"Aye, that sounds marvelous, now I bid you goodnight, for Eldarion and I must have a talk."

Aragorn toted his giggling son up the stairs and into his father's room. Just walking in there brought back memories to him of nights spent sleeping with his Ada when dreams had forced him from his bed.

Carefully he helped Eldarion off with his clothes and into his nightshirt, before putting the boy in bed, and tucking the covers up around him. He rubbed the stray hairs around his face away, and gazed into the blue orbs staring back at him.

"Why would you do such a thing Eldarion, and I can only assume it was you who took the oatmeal as well."

Eldarion did not answer his father, but instead leaned over the side of the bed. Aragorn jumped and grabbed the basin from beneath the pitcher sure that Eldarion was about to lose his dinner, but Eldarion simply reached into the nightstand and pulled the diary from the drawer.

Aragorn stared at the diary, and wondered what it was, but Eldarion started speaking although slurred.

"Uncle Dan gave me this to read when I couldn't sleep. He said it would help me forget about being afraid. Did you really do all those things Grandfather wrote about?"

Aragorn not knowing what Eldarion was rambling about opened the diary and read the first entry. He saw that it was his own father's and before he knew it he had tears of both laughter and sorrow glistening in his eyes. He looked away from the diary to explain some of the things inside it and noticed Eldarion had drifted off to sleep. Placing the book back into the drawer, he kissed his son on his brow, and blew out the candle, but he did not return to his own room, he instead scooted Eldarion over and laid down beside him to sleep. 


	28. Something You Must See

Title: A Time Forgotten

Summary: Aragorn, Legolas, and Gimli take Eldarion down the path of the fellowship to teach him of sacrifices made and things forgotten.

Disclaimer: I do not own them, a pity

A/N: This is an AU fourth age fic, the times to get to many places may not be exact.

Chapter 28

The next morning Eldarion awoke with a headache to rival a gang of orcs beating his head with a mallet. He got dressed and walked down to breakfast, but as he got to the bottom step he stopped. Something was not right, there was no sounds of talking coming from the dining hall, and the others should have already gotten up. Carefully he opened the door and peered inside.

He didn't see anyone, but the large bucket of creamed corn found its mark and landed directly on his head. Eldarion squealed out, and started to try to shake the gooey substance from him when his father and the others came out of the kitchen laughing.

"It seems young Eldarion that you have learned today that you are not the only one who can pull a prank." Gimli said, his face smiling in triumph.

Eldarion was furious, but after looking down at himself covered in the creamed corn he too saw the comedy of the situation. Laughing he excused himself and went to wash up.

When he entered the kitchens again, everyone was there and a plate of steaming food was sitting out. He filled his plate with only a few things, his stomach still queasy from its vast amounts of wine the night before.

Once the dishes were taken away Aragorn excused himself an Eldarion, and told the others he would meet them by the lake at one for the picnic. He walked across the courtyard and into the small garden. Eldarion hadn't noticed the small bridge before, not until his father took him across it, and on the other side he saw the most beautiful tree ever.

He followed his father who stopped by the tree, and waited as his father gazed upon it.

"This is the tree I declared my love to your mother under, and it was here she gave me the evenstar you wear around your neck now. She vowed to be my wife, to give up her elven immortality to spend one lifetime with me."

Eldarion stood in awe of the tree. He was amazed that so much of his destiny was determined under that very tree.

Both of them stood there for a long time admiring the tree, until Aragorn took him by the shoulder and led him away. Next he walked to the stables, and went inside. Aragorn walked past row after row of horses, until he came to a dark sable colored horse with what appeared to be a star across his forehead.

"This is one of Brego's sons. Brego was a fine horse, one of the most noble, and a friend of mine. He returned here to Rivendell when I went to rule as king, and he died here as well. His one offspring was given to Elladan and the horse I ride now is an offspring of his.

Eldarion knew then how important his father's horse had been to him for he had never seen him so gentle with any other animal.

"Come there is somewhere you must go, something you must see," Aragorn said leaving the stables.

Eldarion followed his father down a set of stone steps and into an overgrown area. The whole place looked as if it was not entered at all except for one small spot in the center. Eldarion could see a small statue of a woman there, and it was then that he noticed it was a marker for a grave. Walking slowly over he spotted his father knelt down in front of the grave, wiping the dry leaves from it.

"This was your grandmother, and my mother. Her name was Gilraen, and she died when I was still a boy."

Eldarion knelt down beside his father. "Ada why did she die?"

"Many believe it was merely her time to go, but I think it wa because her heart could not go on any longer without her husband, my father."

Eldarion was confused. "Wasn't Lord Elrond your father?" he asked.

"Arathorn was my father but he was slain by orcs when I was but two. I have no recollection of him, or even what he looked like. I do know he was a fine man, because my father, Lord Elrond has told me as much. Even though I was not elven Lord Elrond took me in and raised me as his own. He taught me the elvish ways and called my Estel. It was not until I was twenty that he revealed to me who I truly was."

"What happened then Ada?" Eldarion asked wanting to know more of the story even though he knew parts of it already.

"I was furious, I shouted and ranted at him. I thought my whole life was a lie, that I belonged to no one and I left, seeking out the solitude of a ranger's life. It was many years before I returned here."

Eldarion knew if he ever tried to leave even overnight his father asked a thousand questions on where he was going, and whom he was going with.

"I came back many years later and Lord Elrond was here. He welcomed me back into his home, but yet again I was troubled."

Eldarion moved closer to his father, wrapping his arms around him. What was wrong then Ada?"

"I came back, but that is when I told him of my feelings for Arwen, your naneth. He was furious claiming that she would not give up her immortality for any man, not even me. He begged me to take my rightful place as King of Gondor but again I refused, and he said no mere ranger would wed is daughter and take her from him, only a king could have that honor."

Eldarion sat in awe of such hostile words between father and son. He knew whatever woman he chose later on in life, that his mother and father would be proud, or at least he thought so.

"The rest of the story you know. I finally claimed my kingdom and your granfather gave me your mother's hand in marriage. My coronation was one of the happiest days of my life."

Eldarion knew about the coronation, and how his Uncle Legolas had gone to get Arwen and bring here to Minas Tirith. His father had expected only her to show up, but all of Imladris but a few had come to join in the celebration, but no one was he more happy to see than Lord Elrond standing there with tears in his eyes.

"Come, enough stories about the past, for today we will live in the present an enjoy a picnic with your uncles."

Eldarion and Aragorn left the statue and the grave of Gilraen behind and went off towards the lake. 


	29. Chapter 29

Title: A Time Forgotten

Summary: Aragorn, Legolas, and Gimli take Eldarion down the path of the fellowship to teach him of sacrifices made and things forgotten.

Disclaimer: I do not own them, a pity

A/N: This is an AU fourth age fic, the times to get to many places may not be exact.

Chapter 29

They could hear the others long before they got there. They were laughing and Gimli was grumbling about not going into the water.

"It is freezing cold out there. Have you elves lost your mind, you will catch your deaths in that water."

"You forget Master dwarf that elves do not feel the elements as you and I do," Aragorn said coming up behind Gimli, making him jump just a bit.

"Well, I am no elf, and I shall not be entering that water, and neither should you," he said as he watched Aragorn strip down to his leggings.

"The water although very cold is refreshing. A small dip in the water and then some dry clothing will make your skin feel alive again."

"Have you lost all your senses Aragorn. You will be sick come morning, and I will not be the one waiting for you on our journey as you heave the contents of your stomach up over a bush."

Eldarion laughed out loud but then ran straight towards the edge of the lake and jumped in, splashing Legolas as he did. When he came up his arms were covered in goose bumps, but he only felt slightly cold.

"Do you see, your son flailing about in there. You all without good sense. I shall be waiting here till you regain them and come back out."

"Are you not going in the water?"

Gimli scoffed, "and have Eldarion steal my clothes again? I think not."

Aragorn's face grew almost sinister as an idea came to his mind.

"Well, Gimli son of Gloin if you will not come out of your clothes then you shall have to join us clothes and all," and with that Aragorn picked up the struggling dwarf and threw him over the edge, right into the lake.

Gimli came up sputtering, claiming death to Aragorn and all of his kin.

"Come Gimli, is the water not refreshing?" Legolas asked.

Gimli could not deny although it was freezing cold the water still felt rather good. He nodded that it did indeed feel good but when Legolas turned his head, Gimli dunked him under.

"Look at my hair!" Legolas shouted.

Everyone else burst out laughing for it was long known that Legolas did not like to have his hair messed with and those that did could expect some kind of revenge.

Each of them swam around until Elladan looked over at Aragorn and noticed his lips were starting to turn a pale shade of blue.

"Estel why do you not get out and start a fire so that we may warm ourselves by it." he suggested, knowing his brother would not get out otherwise.

Estel knew what his brother was doing and swam over to the side and walked out of the water. His brother had thought of everything and had spare tunics sitting on the blanket for each of them. Aragorn grabbed one and pulled his wet one off, hanging it over one of the nearby branches to dry.

The twins an Eldarion soon came out and Legolas helped Gimli up the side of the small embankment. The first thing Gimli did was take his boots off and pour the water from them.

"You know you could have let me take these off before tossing me in Aragorn."

"Forgive me Gimli. If you will hand them to me I will sit them by the fire in hopes that they will dry by morning."

Gimli handed Aragorn his boots an Aragorn hung them upside down on the branch so that the water could drain out and the fire could dry them. Everyone else had changed into a dry tunic but Gimli still sat in his wet clothing.

"I brought you a tunic as well Master dwarf," Elladan claimed. "It is not your usual clothing, but it is dry and warm, and you look a bit chilly."

Gimli took the offered tunic and went behind the tree to change, but when he came back around, Elladan burst out laughing.

"It seems to be a bit big for you, but you will manage I think."

Gimli hoisted up the tunic which was down to his knees and sat down on the blanket.

"Just be silent and let me get warm. I still think you elves have lost all sanity, and you Aragorn for going along with them."

There were no more words as each of them tried to get warm by the fire. Next to them the dew on the grass looked like crystals, from the small droplets turning to form ice.

The smell of the roasted chicken had them all turning their gaze back to the blanket though. Elladan pulled out enough food to feed half of Imladris. There were yams, and beans, and even more corn smothered in butter. Elladan next pulled out a melon sliced up into many pieces and a basket of fresh baked bread, but when he pulled out the blueberry pie Eldarion squealed.

"What in Valar's name was that noise that just came from your son?" Elrohir exclaimed.

"We do not know, but I have an idea it came from his mother. Never have I made or heard such a noise."

No one else had time for any words as all mouths were full of food. Gimli had taken two ears of corn and was smothering them in butter, the niblets from the corn finding a home in his beard.

Eldarion cleared his plate, and asked for a piece of pie. Elladan sliced him a rather large piece and Eldarion made quick work of it, burping when the last bite entered his mouth.

"Pardon me," he said covering his mouth.

"Better from the lips than to let one rip," Gimli stated, rising his buttocks from the blanket.

Legolas caught him by his shoulder and slammed him back down on the blanket.

"If you so much as dare even think about it dwarf, you will wish the balrog had taken you in those mines. I will not have this beautiful lunch tainted by your obnoxious odors."

Gimli looked properly chastised, and everyone else finished their meal, not talking again as they were too busy eating.

"That was a fine meal, one that I will miss once we leave here tomorrow," Aragorn said, laying down on the blanket.

"We shall be saddened to see you go gwador nin, but we will force a promise out of you to visit again soon."

"Aye, now that I have returned the call of home will haunt me until I come back for a visit."

"Let us go back to the house and freshen up. Perhaps a small nap is in order," Legolas said stretching.

"I believe Eldarion had already taken you up on that offer," Aragorn said, pointing to Eldarion who was curled up on the blanket fast asleep.

Elladan picked up the blanket and Elrohir followed with the basket of leftover food. Legolas grabbed his tunic and the others off the trees, while Aragorn carried Eldarion back to the house.

Once inside they each went off to their separate rooms. Aragorn laid Eldarion down on his bed, and covered him up, pulling the blankets to his chin, but he could not bring himself to leave. Laying down beside him he wrapped his arm across his son and fell asleep.

All of them slept through dinner and did not waken until a few hours after the setting of the sun. Erestor called them down to the Hall of Fire were a table was laid out, and many plates of food sat upon it. Each person grabbed a plate and took a seat around the room. While they ate they were entertained by singing and dancing, and they spent the night enjoying the hospitality of Imladris and the elves that dwelled there.

Loving all of the dancing but quite tired from the early morning that they had.

"We have to get an early start out tomorrow so I bid you all a goodnight," Aragorn said.

Taking Eldarion he walked down the hall towards their room, but Eldarion stopped by the picture of Isildur. He looked at it his eyes wandering over the fallen man.

"I see the picture also draws you to it like I once was. This is about the fall of Isildur and how he defeated Sauron only to fall to the power of the ring."

Eldarion stared at the picture. It somehow haunted him, pricking at something inside him, but he could not guess at what. Shrugging the feeling off, he turned to see a statue but nothing lay on the satin cloth atop it.

"Once the broken shards of Narsil lay there," he explained.

Eldarion turned around and smiled then. "Now they have been reforged right Ada? You carry that sword now." Eldarion said, beaming with pride.

Aragorn pulled his son into a hug, "Aye, I carry that sword now. A decision I came by with much thought. Come it is time for bed, we leave early tomorrow to head for The Shire."

Eldarion did not want to leave Imladris he liked it here, but he also wanted to meet Merry and Pippin, and even Sam. He was sad that Frodo was gone, and that he would never get to meet the ringbearer but he also knew that Sam carried the ring for a short time too. He would ask him what it was like to carry the most powerful thing in all of Arda." 


	30. What Life is all About

Title: A Time Forgotten

Summary: Aragorn, Legolas, and Gimli take Eldarion down the path of the fellowship to teach him of sacrifices made and things forgotten.

Disclaimer: I do not own them, a pity

A/N: This is an AU fourth age fic, the times to get to many places may not be exact. Any reviews are welcome, flames amuse me

Chapter 30

The next morning farewells were said among tears. Estel longed to stay there, never returning even to Minas Tirith, but his place was now with his people. He swore to his brothers he would be back soon, their sister with him.

The four of them were off headed west towards the Shire. None of them knew that Aragorn had planned on stopping by the Trollshaws, and he was not about to tell them until they arrived. He was looking forward to seeing his young hobbits friends. He missed Pippin's natural ability to find trouble, and he thought Eldarion would love the simplicity of The Shire and its people.

They had been traveling nearly all day when it was Legolas who called for a halt. The elf had seen Gimli nearly fall over he was so tired.

"We should find a place to stop soon, for I fear the days of relaxing in Imladris have made us a bit soft to the harsh pace we set out with."

Aragorn too felt the ache seep into his back, his feet too were sore. He missed his horse and was glad that Haldir would be bringing them their steeds .

Aragorn found a group of trees in a clearing, and set his knapsack down. It was a relief to simply have the weight off him.

Once the others joined him he opened the extra sack he had been carrying, the one the cooks had packed before they had left.

"This bag has weighed me down for many miles now. I wonder just what the cooks put in here, for it feels as if I have been carrying Gimli upon my back the entire day.

When Aragorn opened the sack he found that indeed the cooks had placed everything they could possibly need for a week, much less the few days journey to The Shire.

"Well, we might as well eat the perishable things now before the scent attracts those creatures we would like to keep away."

Aragorn pulled out his bedroll and placed the food on it. There was roast beef, and potatoes carefully packaged corn for Gimli, and at the bottom of the sack there was an entire apple pie.

Everyone ate their fill and laid back staring up at the stars.

"This is what life is about, not about titles or realms or anything else, but that at the end of the day you can lay back and stare up at the same stars as everyone else," Aragorn said.

All of them fell asleep next to the fire that night. They were not warriors or kings and princes but four people on a journey to see people and places.

Legolas awoke not to the soft singing of the birds or the sounds of the leaves rustling in the breeze, but to something cold and wet on his face. Just as he went to wipe away the bothersome thing a big glop of what he thought was water landed on the side of his face.

Legolas jumped up, wiping his face with the back of his hand as he did, and realized Haldir was laughing at him.

"Who would have thought that your horse could work up so much saliva as to coat your entire face with it."

Legolas jumped up from where he laid and ran over to the waterskins scrubbing his face with one of his extra tunics.

Mae govannen Haldir," Aragorn greeted his elven friend. "We wish to thank you for traveling so far to bring our horses back to us."

"It is not a problem. I have not ventured outside of The Golden Wood in many centuries. There are many things that have changed, some that have made me wish to venture out more often."

The four of them thanked Haldir and the other guards of Lorien and then watched them ride away back towards their home.

"It will be good to ride again," Gimli said packing up his stuff and tossing it over the horses' back.

"Did I hear you correctly? You are glad to be back atop a horse?" Legolas questioned, eyebrows raised.

Gimli snorted, "Even I know that running from here to The Shire on foot would do little but give me blisters trying to keep up with the rest of you. I had my share of running before, days upon days if I am not mistaken, without food or rest."

"Come on the both of you or we shall not reach our destination before nightfall. If we are to must hurry."

"What destination?" Legolas asked, but Aragorn waved his question off, motioning for them to hurry.

"I can only assume this means we will be galloping the whole way!" Gimli yelled as he and Legolas caught up to Aragorn an Eldarion.

"Nay, not all the way perhaps only twenty miles or so."

Gimli's shouts of distress were ignored as Aragorn heeled his horse and he and Brego were off, galloping away from the others.

Everyone rode for most of the day only stopping to rest the horses for a few minutes at a time, and a stop to relieve themselves once. Nightfall would be approaching in a few hours an Aragorn knew they were still many miles yet from the Trollshaws.

"We shall have to stop for the night soon. I do not think we shall reach our destination before nightfall," he said quite sullen.

Everyone saw the look of defeat on his face, and when they stopped to water the horses again Legolas pulled the other two over to him.

"We have traveled many miles, an Aragorn has asked nothing of us. I think we should ride through the night if necessary. Whatever it is that he wishes to see it important to him, and I would also like to see what surprise it is that awaits us."

All the others agreed so that when they all mounted back up, each of them were ready to ride through the night. An hour later when Aragorn called for a halt, it was Legolas who spoke up for them.

"We are all in agreement Aragorn. We shall ride through the night if that is what it takes and we shall arrive at this place you wish to see."

Aragorn smiled at his friends and son. Here he was trying to teach Eldarion about sacrifices and they were the ones sacrificing a nights rest so that he could make it to the Trollshaws before dawn. Aragorn had to laugh to himself. 'If they only knew what they were rushing to see none of them would have offered.'

Just a couple hours before dawn the tired riders and their tired steeds rode into the dense forest made up of many birch trees.

"Over one hundred miles we have traveled in just two and a half days, but we have finally arrived," Aragorn announced, climbing from his horse.

"And just where have we arrived to?" Gimli asked, his lack of sleep making him a bit grumpy.

Legolas gasped, his eyes staring from tree to tree an along the ground. "Estel Elrondion you have brought us through the Trollshaws!" he yelled.

Eldarion had no grasp of what this meant, but the wide eyed look on Legolas' face made him more than a little leery.

"Forgive me my friends but Eldarion has never heard the story of the trolls or of Bilbo. What better place to have him hear it than where it took place."

"What if we are the next tale to be told to children, of how four people wandered into the forest and were never seen again, eaten by trolls," Legolas glared.

We shall sleep in the trees tonight, and the horses shall stand ready to depart at a moments notice. I shall even take first watch tonight," Aragorn offered.

Legolas snorted, "Do you think I would trust my life to your eyes alone. I too shall keep watch over us tonight. I did not survive the war of the ring to be eaten by a troll."

"Legolas, you speak nonsense. We do not even know if any trolls even still exist around here."

"I do not wish to find out two minutes after they have eaten one of my legs. I shall stand watch with you, and there is no more words to be said on the matter."

Aragorn climbed on of the birch trees and sat down on one of the huge limbs, placing Eldarion in his lap. Soon the woods were filled with the story of Bilbo and the three trolls, but not only was Eldarion listening to the tale but Gimli as well. Both of them listened to the entire thing before gasping out loud.

I never knew hobbits could slay or outsmart a troll. They must be very smart Ada."

Aragorn snorted, for smart was not always attributed in the same sentence as a hobbit. Hard working, and loyal yes, but not many hobbits were labeled as smart, Bilbo was an exception.

Eldarion listened to stories of how Bilbo went on many adventures and how he had met dragons, and been all over Arda. Eldarion was amazed that such a small person could brave the forces of nature and those of the creatures of the wild, and still remain unscathed. He couldn't wait till the next day to meet these hobbits.

Aragorn pulled Eldarion a bit closer to him and gave him a hug before he went down the tree to stand guard. Eldarion felt quite out in the open, but soon Legolas came up the tree and took over Aragorn's place, making sure Eldarion was safe and warm. 


	31. The Shire and the Gamgee Family

Title: A Time Forgotten

Summary: Aragorn, Legolas, and Gimli take Eldarion down the path of the fellowship to teach him of sacrifices made and things forgotten.

Disclaimer: I do not own them, a pity

A/N: This is an AU fourth age fic, the times to get to many places may not be exact.

Chapter 31

Aragorn found himself being shaken awake almost to the extent of falling from the tree.

"Eldarion what is it?" he asked finding a branch and steadying himself.

"Come Ada, wake the others I wish to get to The Shire before sundown."

Aragorn grabbed his son by the collar before he could scale back down the tree. "Why so eager to get to the Shire?"

Eldarion grinned, "Where else can I go where I am one of the tallest people there. I want to go and see the hobbits. Hurry Ada!" he said one more time before climbing back down the tree.

Hurry they did and before the late afternoon they stood atop a wondrous hill.

"Ada I don't see any houses," Eldarion said, peering left and right over the hillside below. "I see a mill but surely they don't live inside the mill."

Aragorn was about to answer when Eldarion shrieked. "Ada, the hills are on fire!"

Aragorn had to grab Eldarion's horse by its mane to keep him from galloping down the hill to the ones below. "Eldarion the hills are not on fire that is where hobbits live."

Eldarion ceased his efforts, staring agape at his father. Aragorn had to laugh at him.

"Come we shall go and meet the hobbits you have been so eager to see."

All four of them rode straight through the middle of the market, stopping and getting of their horses to lead them onward on foot. They didn't wish to accidentally trample any of the smaller hobbit children who might wander underneath.

They had not walked long however when they stopped at the end of a lane at the top of a hill.

"This is Bag End, where Frodo and Bilbo himself lived, but if I am not mistaken is now where Sam and Rosie dwell. Aragorn went to knock on the door, but before he could the door was flung open and he was barreled over by someone very small.

"Primrose! how many times have we spoken to you about jumping on guests," Sam said coming to the door, but when he laid eyes on who his guests were he too jumped on Aragorn, this time bringing the man down.

Once Aragorn made it to his feet, he returned the gesture to Sam, placing an arm around the hobbit.

"Strider, I have not seen you in too many years." Sam exclaimed.

"I would like to introduce you to my son Eldarion, " Aragorn said gesturing to his son, "I think you know these others."

"Gimli, Legolas!" Sam yelled, hugging each of them.

"Samwise Gamgee! Is this any way to treat guests, leaving them out in the cold while you talk them to death. Open the door and let them in," Rosie yelled from inside.

When Aragorn and the others were inside and Rosie has relieved them of their cloaks, Sam ushered them to have a seat around the table. The adults sat down but Eldarion was staring at something in the other room.

"Where are my manners Strider. You have introduced your son to me, but I have not introduced my children to you."

Sam called his children into the room and began his introductions the small one there is Tolman, named after his grandfather, then the next one there is Robin, I named him myself after me dear old friend. Ruby there is my youngest daughter, then we have Bilbo, Primrose I believe you met already.Sam took in a breath and continued this one here is Daisy, and the little imp over there is Hamfast, named him after The Gaffer I did. The others I am afraid are married off Goldilocks married Pippin's boy, and the other five live here in The Shire.

Aragorn, Legolas and Gimli were dumbfounded looking at all the children, speechless even, but Eldarion was not.

"How did she have so many children? Can you feed them all? Why in the world would anyone have this many?"

Aragorn tried to shush Eldarion, but his words were useless. "Ada, look why can't you and naneth have this many brothers and sisters for me to play with, then I would never be without a playmate."

Aragorn turned very pale just thinking of the idea, and Legolas could not pass up the chance to jest his friend.

"Yes, tell us Aragorn why do you not go back and tell Arwen that you wish to have at least a dozen more."

Aragorn elbowed Legolas so hard the elf let out an yelp, and promptly sat down. The adults had much to discuss, an Eldarion asked if he could go play with the others. Aragorn agreed as long as he did not wander off to far.

Aragorn and Sam exchanged stories about what they had been doing since last they saw one another. Sam was overjoyed to know that Osgilith was being rebuilt finally and to know that Faramir and Eowyn were now married. He asked of Eomer and everyone else, wanting to know how they too were doing.

The hours dwindled away as the four of them sat there and Aragorn began to worry where Eldarion had gotten off to.

"Do not worry I sent him along with the others to bring my other sons and daughters to dinner.":

"Are you sure we will not be intruding?"

"Nonsense we shall set the table for more people is all, but tomorrow we shall plan to have a royal feast by the party tree. I shall invite Merry and Pippin and their families."

Just as Aragorn began to wonder if the children, his own included would ever come back, the door swung open and Primrose came in a shocked look on her face.

"Mister Strider Eldarion has asked that you come outside."

Aragorn did not like the sound of that and was on his feet in seconds, flinging open the door, banging his head on it as he tried to rush out. Once he was outside he found Eldarion covered in mud from head to foot.

"I caught a pig Ada! No one else could catch him and he had escaped from the farmer's gate but I caught him!"

"Did the pig drag you through a mud hole as well?"

Eldarion looked down at his clothes and had the decency to blush. "I had him but he slipped out of my hands and when I went to grab him again I fell in the mud puddle. Sorry Ada."

"We can bring a few pails of water from the mill and he will be clean in no time," offered Sam

Aragorn held his hand up, "there is no need to bring pails of water here when Eldarion can just go clean himself there. We shall return in a moment a little less muddy."

Aragorn took Eldarion down by the mill but as Eldarion started to take his tunic off he noticed they has quite the audience.

"Ada, they are all staring at me, why?"

Aragorn chuckled, "Hobbits do not swim, I forget that seeing someone willingly enter the water is strange to them. Just get in and get the mud off we shall teach a few of them to swim another day."

Eldarion and the others returned to Bag End and found the table full of fruits and vegetables and three roast chickens. Gimli licked his lips at the food and soon the table was full to the brim with children and adults all eating and drinking and remembering old times and new.

When dinner was over Aragorn and Gimli joined Sam outside for a smoke.

"Old Toby, finest pipeweed in all of Middle Earth," Gimli said, puffing his pipe.

They smoked to their heart content and each of them went back inside.

"Where shall we all sleep tonight?" Eldarion asked, yawning.

"Legolas, Gimli and I will sleep out here, and of course you can join us."

Eldarion smiled, "Ada can I sleep with the others?"

"Is there room for you there?"

"We have more than enough room," Hamfast said.

True, Eldarion was already many inches taller than ever Sam but it didn't seem to matter to the hobbit children. Smiling he agreed an Eldarion ran off to join the others.

It was a peaceful night, and one in which it took no time at all to fall asleep. 


	32. Chapter 32

Title: A Time Forgotten

Summary: Aragorn, Legolas, and Gimli take Eldarion down the path of the fellowship to teach him of sacrifices made and things forgotten.

Disclaimer: I do not own them, a pity

A/N: This is an AU fourth age fic, the times to get to many places may not be exact.

Chapter 32

Chapter 32

Aragorn rose before the sun the next morning, and took a stroll outside. He walked through The Shire watching as the farmers tilled their winter crops and the others either bustled about or lounged outside smoking their pipes.

When he returned he found everyone that he had seen earlier was now setting up tables and laying cloths over them. Signs were being put up to welcome them, and colorful lanterns were hung in trees to be lit later in the evening. Aragorn was glad it was a nice day for he did not treasure standing outside for hours on end in the cold, but those thoughts were whisked away as he saw many hobbits hovering over a large hole in the ground.

Wondering what the hobbits could be making in a hole Aragorn walked over to find that they had made a fire pit. Aragorn put up his pipe and in one big armful filled the pit that would have taken the hobbits many trips. He helped out for over an hour, until he decided to go back to Bag End and see if Sam needed anything and to wake Gimli and Legolas.

Legolas met him at the door. The elf was sitting on the fence watching the hobbits below him running to and fro bring out more tables and stringing bright streamers through the trees.

"All of this just because we came?" he questioned.

"Never underestimate a hobbit's desire to celebrate any occasion. Before the night is over I am sure Gimli will be quite drunk and we will end up having to drag him home."

"That is a lovely thought indeed," Legolas said his sarcasm in it making Aragorn laugh.

Just before Aragorn went inside he saw two very familiar hobbits coming up the lane.

"Pippin? he called out.

"Aragorn!" Pippin yelled running the rest of the way, throwing himself at Aragorn while Merry hugged Legolas.

"So good to see you both," Aragorn said, admiring that Pippin had not lost any of his innocent looks. He wondered if Pippin would ever grow up entirely but he doubted it. True, Pippin was grown now even by hobbit standards, but Pippin was forever a child at heart and it showed in his actions and his words.

"Come inside and see Gimli."

Gimli was ecstatic to see Pippin and Merry for he had grown very close to the hobbit in their time together and often spoke of how he missed Pippin's mischief.

The rest of the day Eldarion played with the other hobbit children, and often Aragorn misplaced him in the crowd of hobbit till he stood up.

"There are so many children here. I don't remember there being this many last time I visited The Shire."

"Before we feared men, never wishing to venture outside of our own little homes, and now we have hobbits living here from not only the Shire but from Bree, and from across the lake. The eldest Proudfoot even married a Brandybuck, and they were sworn enemies years ago.

Aragorn and the others went inside and dressed for the party and when they finally made it down to the newly planted party tree they found ten tables covered with every vegetable and fruit imaginable. There were over two dozen pies, roasted pigs, chicken, venison.

Gimli had to wipe the drool hanging from his lips, as Aragorn led him over to the one of the chairs. The food was wonderful and Gimli ate three plates full before he finally pushed back from the table belching loudly.

"Gimli!" Legolas admonished, but soon took back his words when several of the hobbit lasses also let out the same foul sounding burp.

The children got up from the table and went to catch the lightning bugs that were flittering about the field and the hobbits opened one of the kegs.

This was all it took and two kegs later Gimli was singing various songs about hairy dwarf women.

Aragorn tried to get him to quiet down but that only made him break into another song. Pippin was not much help as he too was very drunk, falling over Merry who was laying on the ground laughing about the lyrics of Gimli's song. Sam thought them quite amusing until Gimli stripped his clothes off and stood atop the table.

"Gimli!" Legolas shouted and went to grab the dwarf, but Gimli slipped from his hands.

"I was humiliated by a child not too long ago, ashamed of being naked in front of others, but I am here to tell you all now that I am not ashamed. I am Gimli son of Gloin and I am beautiful."

Aragorn went to grab the offending dwarf before any of the children happened to see him, but Gimli jumped from the table and headed toward the mill, streaking past several hobbit women, making the scream in horror.

"Did you see, did you see the hairy little man who just ran past?" one asked Aragorn as he tried to catch up to Gimli.

Aragorn was within arm's reach, but just as he went to grab Gimli the dwarf jumped into the water. Aragorn went on after him, but Gimli struggled, taking Aragorn into the water with him. Several times Aragorn grabbed him, but each time Gimli in his drunken stupor would slip away from him.

"Enough of this!" Legolas yelled, going into the water to drag the both of them out.

"Legolas!" Gimli yelled, "so nice of you to join us here in this fine lake."

Legolas glared at Gimli and yelled at him to stop his foolishness, but for his efforts Legolas found himself dunked under the water. Legolas came up sputtering rattling off a string of dwarvish curses that made everyone gasp even though they knew not what he said.

Pippin and Merry had managed to stumble over to watch with everyone else and seeing their friends in the water decided they too would jump in.

"Let us have a bit of a swim!" Merry yelled to Pippin as he jumped from the side into the water, Pippin following.

It was only a second though when Pippin came up sputtering. "I do not recall how to swim Merry."

Legolas dragged the now giggling, drunken Pippin from the water and laid him on the side. Aragorn was next to leave the water and Legolas trying to persuade Gimli finally gave up and left also.

"What about Gimli?" Sam said.

"He will come out when he is ready. I am wet, a bit chilly, and ready for another ale to warm me," Aragorn said

The others went back to the party eating dessert and drinking the ale. Pippin was found an hour later, his head on the table, a turkey leg hanging from his mouth as he slept. Merry took him back to Bag End and put him to bed.

"Do you think your friend will be all right?" one of the many hobbits passing asked.

Aragorn looked back, and heard Gimli singing about a hairy dwarf woman who once went into a cave. The rest of the lyrics were crude and Aragorn was glad they were drowned out by the party.

"He will be just fine, but thank you for asking. I myself shall bid him goodnight and head in to bed."

Legolas walked with Aragorn over to the water, but by this time Gimli had crawled out and was laying on the grass.

Gimli?" he asked as Gimli was not looking very well.

"Ahhh Aragorn did you know that I love you," Gimli said smiling, as he stared up from where he laid.

Legolas snorted, and this brought Gimli's attention to him.

NO Legolas I do not wish anymore tomatoes, but you can have some and put them back into the cupboard when you are done with them."

"He is delirious!" Legolas said, and barely avoided the dwarf as he reached for his leg proclaiming his love for him and the tomatoes he had in his pocket.

Legolas backed away telling Aragorn he would meet him back inside the house, and took off walking very swiftly in that direction. Aragorn removed his cloak and laid it across Gimli and he too went back inside. He knew Gimli would regret drinking so much ale in the morning. 


	33. Chapter 33

Title: A Time Forgotten

Summary: Aragorn, Legolas, and Gimli take Eldarion down the path of the fellowship to teach him of sacrifices made and things forgotten.

Disclaimer: I do not own them, a pity

A/N: This is an AU fourth age fic, the times to get to many places may not be exact.

Chapter 33

Chapter 33

Aragorn awoke the smell of fresh coffee and eggs, the smell rousing him from where he slept. making his way to the table he found Legolas already there perusing a book, the Red Book left by Frodo.

"It is full of stories about our adventure, but it also tells of what happened to Sam and Frodo when we were separated. Did you know they went for over four days without food or water when they traversed across Mordor?"

"Aye, I did know. Frodo spoke with me for many hours in Minas Tirith while he was healing."

Aragorn was about to tell Legolas more when the door burst open and Eldarion ran in, his face flushed from the brisk morning air.

"Ada, Gimli doesn't look so good."

"What do you mean Eldarion?"

"I went to speak with him, but he just moaned, cursed and then threw up several times. He is now crawling back to bag End, but Ada he crawled through the vomit, and some bird was trying to peck the food in his beard. he is not happy at all."

Legolas burst out laughing. "I am sorry, forgive me, I know that it is not amusing, but the thought of Gimli seeing there are repercussions for his drinking binges makes me glad."

No sooner had the words left his mouth than Gimli stumbled in.

Forgive my lateness," he said as he sat down next to Legolas at the table.

Everyone dropped their forks, the smell coming from the dwarf making them all lose their appetite.

"Gimli you smell like something that has died, literally. Go and bathe at once!" Legolas demanded.

"I would go and bathe you see but in my drunkenness I befouled the water by the mill."

Everyone quirked their heads not really understanding what he meant, but soon the realization hit them and they all screwed their faces up in disgust.

"The water is fed into the mill from the stream up river. We dam it up, so that the mill will run, but I will send one of the boys to tell them to release the dam for the day until the bottom can be cleaned and then they will dam it up again, no harm done." Sam said.

Gimli turned to Eldarion who sat to his left and asked if he would pass him a glass of water for he felt faint, but as he spoke the words Eldarion was backing up.

"Your breath, it smells as like a skunk, like the one we found in the woods days after it died." Eldarion said, waving the dwarf away after giving him a glass of water.'

Gimli was so embarrassed but he knew if he tried to stand just now he would surely lose anything else he had in him. A few minutes later he tried to stand an everyone around him was grateful. They picked up their forks to begin eating again, when they heard Gimli's stomach rumble loudly.

Aragorn placed a bucket in front of him fearing the dwarf was about to lose his lunch, but that was not the case. Gimli waved him off, but as he went to move he passed the most foul smelling air that Legolas was now dry heaving over his plate, an Eldarion had jumped from the table and ran out the door.

Gimli followed him, running to the back of Bag End and sitting down, tears glistening in his eyes.

"I am sorry I have shamed us all," he said to Sam who had followed him out the door.

Sam sat down next to Gimli, trying to forget the stench coming off of him. "There is nothing to forgive. Many times we have found Pippin or even Mr. Frodo once in the same manner after a night of drinking ale. While Legolas is still trying to stop dry heaving, the children thought you were very amusing and have asked to play with you later when you are feeling up to it."

This made Gimli feel a bit better. Sam told him there was a barrel of water behind the shed and went inside to retrieve Gimli a fresh pair of clothing. It was agreed that Gimli would wash his own clothing if he desired or he could simply burn it either way Sam told him Rosie would never touch it.

The rest of the day Gimli played with the children, not brave enough yet to face the adults, but by dinner Aragorn and Legolas came to tell him that he should come inside and eat with the rest of them. Gimli filled his plate, but when he was offered an ale he waved it off taking instead a glass of cider.

Tomorrow I would like to teach the children a bit about the adventure you three had while on our journey with the ring. Frodo has written some but I would like to fill in the blanks and then perhaps we could go and have a day out.

Aragorn and the others slept soundly that night and Gimli even bathed again, making sure he got all the smell off him.

The next day Aragorn, Legolas, and Gimli sat down at the table with cups of coffee and told Sam all about meeting up with Eomer, and then the battle of Helm's Deep. Eldarion sat there listening intently, something he would not have done before he had gone to Helm's Deep and seen for himself the destruction caused. They spoke for many hours about everything that had happened from the time they had all gone separate ways, and by the time that Aragorn stopped speaking Sam had written seven new pages in the Red Book.

"Thank you Strider, for now I shall have a complete history."

Aragorn smiled knowing that future generations of hobbits would know of the heroics of Fordo and Sam, and he watched as Sam spoke to Eldarion and told him about Mordor and the small time he carried the ring. Eldarion's attention never wavered, he was enraptured by the gruesome details, by the way Sam spoke of the darkness of Mordor and the creature Gollum.

"Come enough talk of the past let us go outside an enjoy the fresh air and sunshine."

Sam led them all outside where Legolas taught him how to notch an arrow, and Gimli showed him how to throw an axe. Sam already knew a fair bit about wielding a sword, but he was grateful when Aragorn showed him a few quick parry and thrust movement taught to him by the elves.

The hobbit lads and lasses were sitting in the grass shouting their glee when an arrow hit the mark or an axe, and all were amazed that their mayor Sam could wield a sword well enough to parry a blow from one of the big people.

The group did not expect the picnic lunch that Rosie brought out to them and thanked her profusely.

"How about we go to the Green Dragon tonight and have a drink to celebrate your leaving tomorrow." Sam suggested.

Everyone was agreeable but Gimli did not look so sure about it.

"Do not fret Gimli we will not let you take your clothes off this time."

True to his word Aragorn did not let Gimli take his clothes off that night in the Green Dragon but Pippin did stand atop the table with Merry and do a very odd little dance. They sang about hobbits and hobbit way, but the ending lyrics was about prissy elves and their perfect hair. Legolas glared at Aragorn who tried to look innocent, but his laugh gave him away.

"So I taught them a few extra lyrics. What harm could it do?"

"None for them, you however elf have some explaining to do."

Gimli chased Legolas through the Green Dragon finally catching him by the fireplace, and placing him in a headlock. Legolas would not submit till Gimli held a pair of scissors to his golden hair.

"You shall sing us a song elf, or your hair shall be shorter than that on my legs."

Legolas growled, several dwarvish curses escaping from him, but he knew he could not get out of the headlock without seriously injuring Gimli, he was forced to sing a song.

Climbing up on the table Legolas sang about an elf, a beautiful elf and everyone clapped loudly after the first verse but the second verse was about a dwarf and how the elf tied him by his feet to the tree. Gimli not liking the lyrics yanked the elf down from his perch, and handed him an ale.

"Here drink this, perhaps you should work on your song lyrics for those were not too my liking."

All of them left the Green Dragon promising to wait for Merry and Pippin in the morning before leaving out. Aragorn would be sad to leave The Shire but they had other places to go and see, so many more things to teach Eldarion. Just thinking of his son Aragorn hurried his step so that he could be back at Bag End to tuck him in for the night. 


	34. To Just Run Amok

Title: A Time Forgotten

Summary: Aragorn, Legolas, and Gimli take Eldarion down the path of the fellowship to teach him of sacrifices made and things forgotten.

Disclaimer: I do not own them, a pity

A/N: This is an AU fourth age fic, the times to get to many places may not be exact.

Chapter 34

The four of them traveled but none in the party were in a hurry. They knew they had rushed most of their trip thus far hoping to make it to Lorien before the first snowfalls of the year. It was already late in the year, and even though Eldarion shared his mother's blood, Aragorn still worried about being caught out in the wild with a sick child.

Motioning for all of them to stop ahead, Aragorn jumped from his horse and searched the ground.

"We should travel on till we reach the edge the forest."

"What troubles you so mellon nin?" Legolas inquired.

"These are wolf tracks, I see here, they are a few hours old, but we can be none to safe when they are about."

Legolas tensed, his senses going on full alert as he mounted back up. They would travel till the afternoon before they would stop on the other side of the forest. At least then if the wolves came they would not be surrounded by trees.

It was a long ride and one that Aragorn wished to end soon. His limbs ached to just run through a meadow, to stretch again, as he had been riding his horse now day in and day out for months. When he spotted the clearing ahead of them he hurried his horse along, and once it broke through the tree line Aragorn leapt from Brego, leaving Eldarion and the rest in shocked stares as he ran through the field.

Coming back quite out of breath, but a smile firmly planted on his face, Aragorn chuckled.

"Sorry you had to see that Eldarion, but even your old Ada needs to break free sometimes and just run amok."

Eldarion laughed, and he went to join his father running in the open field while Legolas and Gimli set up the campsite and started a fire. Once the fire was going Legolas laid out the fresh fruits they had picked in Fangorn.

"Is there any meat left Legolas?" Gimli asked.

"Nay, we ate the last of it last night. We shall have to hunt if we wish anymore."

"Then I shall bring us back the biggest buck there is," Gimli stated, hoisting his axe onto his shoulder.

"Hold on dear friend," Legolas said. "We wish to skin it here and not have half its body cleaved to death by your axe. As I recall the last time you went hunting you chopped it into several pieces in your vigor for the kill."

The glare from Gimli was severe and he advanced on Legolas, axe held high.

No one had seen Eldarion sneak off from the group as Aragorn was now trying to persuade Gimli from taking Legolas' immortality for his comment.

Aragorn finally managed to pry the axe from Gimli's hand after Legolas half apologized, and it was then he noticed Eldarion was not sitting by the campfire.

"Have either of you seen Eldarion?"

Both Legolas and Gimli shook their heads no. "We were a bit distracted," Legolas exclaimed, but at the look of fear in Aragorn's eyes, he shouldered his bow.

"We will go and help you find him Estel. Do not fear he could not have gotten very far."

It was then that Eldarion emerged from the woods. "Can I get some help please," he grunted

Aragorn was immediately at his side.

"Are you hurt?" he questioned, checking his son over for injuries.

Eldarion slapped his father's hands away. "I felled this deer but he is too heavy."

Sure enough when the three looked behind Eldarion they could see a ten point buck. Eldarion still held the deer's hoof in his hand, but he was exhausted from dragging it as far as he had.

Aragorn wanted to scold his son, but at the thought of it he instead burst out into peals of laughter.

"I was going to tell you how wrong it was to leave without telling one of us Eldarion, but I have just realized I too have been foolish in my youth, and often found myself wandering away from the protectiveness of my elders."

Eldarion was relieved for he didn't think he could withstand a lecture on anything right now, he was tired. Plopping himself down by the fire, he was fast asleep in minutes.

"Should we waken him, for he will be famished come morning?"

"Nay, let him sleep. He can have a hearty breakfast before we head out. Although he would never have been able to sneak away had your argument not been so loud, so you two can clean the deer." Aragorn said, taking Gimli's axe and leaning it against a tree.

"I believe a dagger will do for the task."

Gimli didn't reply back to the garb, but instead went to help Legolas clean the deer. Both of them felt bad for arguing in front of Eldarion in such a manner, and felt it only right that they should make the evening meal.

Eldarion slept through dinner, not even stirring when the aroma of the turning meat over the fire had Gimli's mouth salivating.

The other three enjoyed a hearty meal, and then Gimli an Aragorn sat back to enjoy a smoke.

"This is what it is all about, fresh air, no foul creatures, and a good pipe," Gimli sighed.

"I have to disagree a bit there old friend, for it is about sharing the company of friends, and remembering what brought you to friendship in the first place that has made this journey thus far so special."

"No truer words have been spoken," Legolas commented. "And now I am off to join Eldarion in sleep. I bid you both a goodnight," he said, and then he too was fast asleep.

"Sleep Gimli, for I am mesmerized by the beauty of the stars tonight and I do not think sleep will come so easily. I will waken you in two hours for your watch."

Gimli laid down on his bedroll and soon his snores filled the once quiet night, but none of that could tear Aragorn's gaze from the Star of Earendil. He sat there talking to his father, the only father he had ever known or remembered. He confessed to him all of his plans for the trip. Taking one last look, Aragorn woke Gimli for his watch, and laid down to rest. He felt safe, and he felt whole surrounded by those he both loved and respected. Drifting off he dreamt of a time long past, and a smile flittered across his face in his dreams. 


	35. The Grey Havens

Title: A Time Forgotten

Summary: Aragorn, Legolas, and Gimli take Eldarion down the path of the fellowship to teach him of sacrifices made and things forgotten.

Disclaimer: I do not own them, a pity

A/N: This is an AU fourth age fic, the times to get to many places may not be exact.

Chapter 35

Aragorn gazed at the stars until dawn was breaking over the mountain tops. He then laid down and caught an hour of sleep, before he felt Eldarion waking him.

"Ada, wake up if we are to get to our next destination we should leave soon."

Aragorn groaned but got up anyway and helped himself to a cup of the coffee Gimli had prepared. Once his thirst was gone and he was fully awake Aragorn packed up his things and got atop Brego.

Eldarion turned to his father and asked what seemed to be on everyone's mind. "Ada, where are we off to next?"

Aragorn sat on his horse and seemed to be lost in a thought. Shaking his head to clear it, he turned back to his son.

"We are going a place where much sadness has passed along with great joy. A place where I cannot pass, we are going to the Grey Havens."

Aragorn did not miss the sharp intake of air from Legolas, and he bowed his head in shame. He knew Legolas would hear the cry of the sea when they arrived, but he hoped his longtime friend and brother could withstand it for a day.

They traveled in silence but Aragorn did not miss Legolas twitching atop his mount. The elf could feel the sea long before he got to it.

"I feel the warm salt breeze of the sea, " he claimed just as they rounded yet another clump of trees. "It calls to me even now and we have not yet come to it."

"Does it trouble you my friend?" Aragorn asked in earnest.

Legolas hung his head, not answering for a long time. "I have often had my heart pulled to the sea, but I made a vow, and here in Arda I shall remain."

Aragorn nor Legolas spoke any longer, and Gimli was uncharacteristically quiet. Only Eldarion spoke, and it was often of the beauty of the trees, of how they seemed to glisten. It was not long into the day when they arrived, and Aragorn left Brego and walked Eldarion to the shores. He spoke no words, for none were needed in the beginning, the sight of the waves rolling in mesmerizing them all.

Legolas and Gimli joined them sitting beside the docks that had once held boats to take the elves to the Undying Lands. Eldarion sat there too swinging his legs over the side of the dock, dipping his toes into the water.

It was then that the seagull flew over, calling to them, calling to Legolas it seemed. Legolas stood as if in a trance and began to follow the bird. He walked many steps and it was only the strong arms of Aragorn that caught him before he fell into the waters below him.

"Hannon le my friend. Their call is so strong. I can hear them beg me to sail from here, and it weakens me."

Aragorn led Legolas back over to where the others were and sat Legolas down next to him. It was only then he noticed his son staring at something off in the horizon.

"What is it Eldarion, what do you see?"

"A cair," Eldarion said, slipping into the elvish word for ship. Sure enough it was a ship off in the distance and Eldarion could not take his eyes from it. He clutched his heart and a single tear escaped his eye.

"Ada, is this not where the elves departed from Arda?"

"Aye, it is. I too have stood here once. A lifetime ago that seems now, and yet it still pains me."

"Why does it pain you Ada?" Eldarion asked.

Aragorn sighed, "It pains me because he has gone where I cannot follow. I am but a mere mortal, not welcome in the Undying Lands," Aragorn said trying to quell the tears in his eyes.

Eldarion didn't say anymore, but he noticed as Legolas stood and walked a few steps away. His father soon got up to follow and Gimli moved to sit beside the child.

"Fear not Legolas will be just fine," he said to reassure Eldarion, but he was really saying it to reassure his own doubts. He and Legolas had started out enemies, born of different realms, and taught to hate the other. Over time Gimli and Legolas had grown to love one another as if they had been friends all along, brought together by war.

"Legolas, tell me what it is that is hurting you, please." Aragorn begged, placing his hand on the elf's shoulder.

Legolas turned to face him and it was then that Aragorn saw the crystal drops of tears fall from his eyes.

"The sea has always been a dream of mine, to see it, to feel it brings me not joy now but pain. I cannot go where my forefathers have gone, not yet."

Aragorn choked back the lump forming in his throat, "Legolas if it pleases you take a ship, sail to be with your family. I cannot keep you here any longer, it pains me to see you this way."

Legolas wiped his tears, only to find new ones taking their place, but he wrapped his arm around Aragorn and spoke to him softly.

"You are the reason I stay. When we were but children in our father's eyes did I not vow to you to remain with you here?"

"Aye, you did but.."

"I cannot break that vow Estel, I cannot go and leave you here for as much as my heart aches to see those of my kin, it would hurt worse to leave you. I will sail one day and see them, but until then I will remain where I was meant to be, here with my brother, born not of blood, but my brother nonetheless."

Aragorn cold not speak, and found himself led back over to Eldarion by Legolas. The two of them sat there with the others until the sun started to set on the horizon.

"Look Ada it is like fire reflecting off a glass."

When Eldarion glanced back to his father he saw him lost in thought, lost in a memory.

Eldarion walked over and hugged his father, "I know you miss Grandfather, I miss him to, but one day you will see him again."

Aragorn quirked his head up, staring into his son's eyes, wondering how he could come to this conclusion. He didn't have to wait long.

"Ada, Grandfather loved you. He raised you and now he is gone to a place you say you cannot go, but what Gods, even the Valar would keep a family apart. No Ada you will see him again someday, I promise."

Aragorn could not speak as the words sunk in. He did not know why or how Eldarion thought this, but he was in no condition to argue the matter.

"Come, we need to travel on if we are to reach Bree," Gimli suggested trying to ease the rest of them away from the captivating scene before them. It worked and soon the others had mounted up, and they were headed away from the captivating view of the shimmering water. 


	36. Tales of Ringwraiths

Title: A Time Forgotten

Summary: Aragorn, Legolas, and Gimli take Eldarion down the path of the fellowship to teach him of sacrifices made and things forgotten.

Disclaimer: I do not own them, a pity

A/N: This is an AU fourth age fic, the times to get to many places may not be exact.

Chapter 36

The four of them passed back by The Shire, not even stopping in for some of the hobbit's hospitality, but trudging on till they came to a very dark set of woods.

"These are the same woods the hobbits ran through on their way to Bree," Legolas announced. "Although they were being chased by ringwraiths."

Ringwraiths! Really Uncle Legolas?"

"Tis true indeed. Often I have said the wee people of The Shire have a stout heart.

Gimli snorted, "Stout heart my arse, they have swift legs and enough wit to hide when the forces of darkness are hunting them like prey."

Eldarion shuddered, "Ada is there perhaps a different route we may take?"

"There is another road we may take but this is our road and this is the way we must go. No harm will come to you."

Eldarion was still not sure of this and brought his horse to ride beside his father. Only then did he feel slightly better. It was a long road and he was so caught up in looking around for Ringwraiths that he ran into the back of his father's horse.

"Look out to the ferry Eldarion. This is where the hobbits escaped the Ringwraiths for a time."

Eldarion peered around his father, but he only saw a small raft floating by the edge of the river.

"That is but a raft Ada. How could they escape on that?"

"A hobbit needs not a mighty ship to escape on for he is small of statue. The raft held them all, and they rode twenty miles upon it."

"I am glad I am not a hobbit Ada, for I would not like to venture through these woods, nor ride that raft."

"Sometimes we do things we would not ordinarily do my son. Frodo did not ask for the ring to come to him, it just did. He went to Bree because Gandalf ask it of him."

"And did you go Ada with the fellowship because Gandalf ask it of you?"

Aragorn wanted to tell Eldarion the truth for that was what this trip was about, learning the true loss and heartache of what had happened. Sighing he began to tell his son.

"I came to the hobbits by chance, not by instruction. I had known of the ring yes, but I did not seek them out, nor was I counseled by Gandalf to go with them. The hobbits although brave were foolish to begin with, frivolous with their actions and surely would have been killed had I not stepped in."

"So once you got them to Grandfather's why did you leave with them?"

"I left because it was my duty, to your Grandfather, your mother."

When Eldarion did not understand Aragorn had a hard time explaining.

"I was a ranger, gone from my family for more than twenty summers. Your grandfather had given me a choice, my destiny or exile and I chose exile. I never wanted to be king. All I ever wanted was the love of my family and friends."

"So why did you go?" Eldarion asked, his interest peaked even further and yet still not understanding.

Aragorn halted his horse, "I went because a hobbit showed me what I could not see. Frodo did not want the ring, much like I did not wish to be king, but he was willing to go into the fires of Mt Doom if need be to protect his family and home. How could I be any more of a coward in the face of such heroics?"

Nothing else was said, and all were too tired to even joke around. They had rode all night and it was now dawning on a new day and they still had a few miles to go before they reached Bree.

Gimli had nodded off a few times, laying his head on Legolas' shoulder, an Aragorn had let Eldarion ride with him, tying the boy's horse to his own. Everyone was exhausted by the time they got to the outskirts of Bree.

Nothing had changed from what Aragorn could see. The same guard gate was there, showing that the people of Bree were still wary of strangers. They all dismounted and Aragorn walked to the tall wooden door and knocked. It was not long before the small door opened and the gatekeeper's head poked out.

"Welcome to Bree what are you needing?"

"We require a fresh hot meal and a place to sleep. We are on our way to the Prancing Pony."

The guard looked back to see the others. "Strange company that you ride with." he said.

"Who I chose to ride with is none of your concern, allow us passage."

The guard opened the door grumbling about how strange folk always brought trouble to Bree.

Aragorn sighed with great relief when his eyes fell upon The Prancing Pony. He ushered them all in and they found a table in the back. It was not long before someone came and they asked for whatever meal they could get as long as it was hot.

Soon the barkeep was back with four steaming bowls of stew and ale all around. Just as Eldarion reached for his, Aragorn pulled the pint away.

"I may not be as swift as I once was, but I know you did not gain ten summers overnight. You shall have milk."

Eldarion sulked for a moment, but the allure of the stew had him forgetting the ale incident very soon, and he began to eat, almost swallowing without chewing.

"You act as if we have starved you for many days ion nin."

Eldarion looked up, his eyes glancing down to his bowl in embarrassment. "I am sorry Ada, I was just so hungry, and the stew smelled so good."

"Estel! do not bother the child. I recall you too had the appetite of a small army of dwarves, and at times still do," Legolas admonished.

The rest of the meal was eaten in silence as all were rather tired and weary from the journey there. After a very loud belch from the dwarf, Aragorn pulled his pipe from his pocket and lit it, enjoying the taste of the Old Toby the hobbits had given him.

He saw the strange looks that everyone was giving them, but being used to stares Aragorn ignored them. It was Eldarion who felt quite uneasy and leaned across the table.

"Ada, why do those men stare?"

Aragorn puffed his pipe, blowing the smoke from his mouth before answering.

"They stare because they haven't any manners, nothing more."

Eldarion did not question him, but he was still uneasy. So uneasy in fact that he kept stealing glances at the trio of men sitting at the bar. They had been watching them since they first walked in, an Eldarion had noticed.

Very full, and ready for bed Aragorn stood from his seat. "Should we retire for the night so that we may get a fresh start out tomorrow?"

"Aye, a bit of sleep will do us all good."

All of them headed across the room to the stairs that would lead to their room, but Gimli stumbled and accidentally fell into one of the men at the bar.

"Pardon me," he said, straightening himself.

Gimli did not notice the man standing up, nor did he see him reach for the dwarf. He felt him though, after he was in his grasp. Gimli was not the only one they had, for Eldarion yelped and Aragorn and Legolas were at his side.

"You will release him, now!" Legolas stated, his arrow pointing at the man's throat. The man had never even seen the elf notch the arrow, but it was now pointing straight at him. His friend did not fair so well either. Aragorn had drawn his sword and held it at his neck.

"You are swift indeed, but who is to say that I cannot still snap this boy's neck in two, while you are occupied with my friends there?" the man holding Eldarion by the neck asked.

"It would seem you have misjudged my son, for I believe the dagger at your own throat would alert you to the danger moving even a inch would cause," Aragorn smiled.

The man peered down and found Eldarion, even though held in his grasp, had indeed gotten his dagger out, and now it was poised to take out his jugular.

"I suggest you not move very fast, lest you wish a very painful scar sir. Release me and we shall forget this whole matter happened."

The man slowly released his grip on Eldarion, an Aragorn and Legolas lowered their weapons. Backing away the men waited until they were at the door before taking off running out of it.

"Good show laddie!" Gimli said, patting Eldarion on the back, but he noticed the child was now shaking and pushed him towards the stairs.

"Come, it is time we turned in for the night."

Inside the room were three beds, two overly large, and one quiet small one tucked in the corner. Gimli flopped down on that one, and began to remove his boots.

"Seems we can't even have a good meal and a rest without someone finding cause to disrupt it."

"This is nothing compared to the last time I tread this area," Aragorn stated, pulling back the covers for Eldarion who had already jumped into the bed.

"What could ruin a night worse than the drunken trio we just encountered?"

Aragorn finished removing his own boots and sat down on the side of the bed. "As I recall I met the hobbits here, but we had visitors that night, oh yes, in the form of ringwraiths to be exact."

Gasps were heard from the other three. "Ada, you fought Ringwraiths?"

"Nay, I am not foolish enough to challenge one without the need to. I took the hobbits from this very room, and hid them in another. The Ringwraiths were quite upset they did not get to make their kill and take the ring, but that was no matter, we were safe."

"An awful tale before bed Aragorn. How will I sleep tonight?" Gimli asked

"Be at peace Gimli. The door is locked, the ringwraiths are no more, and I do not think anyone will enter the room after our scene downstairs."

Gimli mumbled something about fate, and rolled over facing the wall. Soon his snores filled the room.

"Ada, will you tell me another story, a happy one, so that it is my last memory before falling asleep?"

Aragorn tucked the covers around Eldarion and began the tale of how Legolas and he had tricked the twins into drinking the mulberry wine.

"It was very horrible indeed," Legolas remarked, taking a seat on his own bed, facing Aragorn an Eldarion.

"How so?"

"Well, Aragorn did not tell them that it was mulberry wine, he told them it was fruit juice mixed with sour berries. They drank four bottles and then heaved over the balcony. If memory serves me right, Lord Elrond was standing below them welcoming your family."

Eldarion snickered.

"Do not get any ideas in your head of such things," Aragorn said, laying his head down on the pillow, Legolas doing the same. He was almost asleep when he felt a slight tug on his sleeve.

"Thank you Ada," Eldarion whispered. "Now I can sleep." 


	37. Chapter 37

Title: A Time Forgotten

Summary: Aragorn, Legolas, and Gimli take Eldarion down the path of the fellowship to teach him of sacrifices made and things forgotten.

Disclaimer: I do not own them, a pity

A/N: This is an AU fourth age fic, the times to get to many places may not be exact.

Chapter 37

Aragorn paid for them all to eat a hearty breakfast, and then they mounted up once more.

"You know I have gotten used to riding this horse, considering I have been atop it for many months now."

Legolas looked oddly at the dwarf. "You will accompany me then in the races next year. A race to the edge of Mirkwood and back."

Gimli's mouth fell open, no words escaping only muttered gibberish.

"I would suggest you close your mouth Master dwarf, before the flies decide it is a good place to call home," Aragorn chuckled, as he heeled his horse forward to get away from the now irked dwarf.

Aragorn took the lead with Eldarion. They stopped often for Aragorn tried to show Eldarion the subtle hints that the earth showed of someone passing by there. He showed him tracks left in the ground, their imprint barely visible unless you knew what to look for.

"Where did you learn this Ada?"

Aragorn's eyes misted up remembering all the years spent with the rangers in exile. Clearing his voice he spoke to Eldarion.

"I learned these skills from your Uncles Elladan an Elrohir, but mostly I learned them from the rangers of the North. For many years I rode with them, and they in turn taught me tracking skills and I taught them a bit of elvish swordsmanship."

Eldarion beamed up at his father, proud that he knew so much about Arda, but his mind wondered something and he turned to his father an asked.

"Ada, why did you spend so much time with the rangers? Didn't you miss Grandfather?"

Aragorn did not know how to answer such a question to his son, a child no less, when he still did not fully understand why he had done it.

"Perhaps we should stop for lunch," Legolas suggested. "Then maybe your father can explain."

Aragorn did not think he could explain any better then, but he would not delay his quizzical son. After the blanket was laid out, and the food passed around Aragorn took a deep breath and began his tale.

"Things are not what you would think at one time with your Grandfather." At the curious look on Eldarion's face Aragorn continued.

"I have told you about our journey with Frodo and the others, but I have not told you why I decided to go along with them."

"Didn't you go to keep Legolas from killing Uncle Gimli? That is what Uncle Legolas says."

This procured a get even glare from Gimli to Legolas, but neither said anything.

Aragorn set down his food and then stared deep into his son's face, trying to figure out how to tell his son. Knowing no other way than the truth he began.

"It is true I grew up in Imladris with the elves, with your Uncles Elladan an Elrohir, but I also was there for a reason. I was being hidden from Sauron and all others like him who wished to kill me."

Legolas leaned closer to Eldarion taking the forgotten plate of food from his hand.

"Your Grandfather shortly after my twentieth birthday came to me. He told me something that day that would change my life."

"What did he tell you Ada?"

"That was the day he told me I was not his son, but another's."

Eldarion gasped at the news, and placed his hand over his father's when he saw the tears daring to fall from his eyes.

Sighing, Aragorn continued on.

"Your Grandfather told me of my own father's death and how your uncles had brought me to Imladris, along with my mother."

"Where is your Naneth now Ada?"

"She is long gone to the Halls of Mandos."

Aragorn grew silent for a moment and Legolas leaned toward him, silently asking him if he was all right to finish.

"The day your Grandfather came to me he told me of my destiny, and that is when he told me I must go and leave Imladris to claim my rightful place as king. I told him I did not wish to go, that I wanted nothing more out of life than to live there in Imladris but he gave me but one other option."

"What Ada?

"I was told to pursue the path to my throne or to chose exile. I chose exile and left Imladris and my family that day. Never had my heart been so empty, so full of sadness as I turned at the gate to glance back. It would be many years before I returned, and it was then that I chose to follow Frodo and protect him."

Eldarion sat very quietly, trying to soak in everything his father had told him, but yet his eyes still gleamed with unanswered questions.

"Why did you return after all that time Ada? Why then?"

"Frodo was injured, and I could think of no one else to give him better treatment than your Grandfather. If he had not the hobbit surely would have died."

Legolas finally found his tongue and spoke.

"That is not the only reason you returned Estel."

All eyes were on him. Aragorn looked at his friend and knew that only he knew the answer to that statement, and only he would be the one to tell it. Nodding to him Aragorn waited while Legolas went on.

"Your father above all else loved the Lady Arwen. He spoke of her often when I traveled with him and the rangers, always speaking of her beauty, her grace, the starlight that shined in her eyes we he looked into them. They had pledged their love for one another, your mother forsaking her immortality for him, but only the King of Gondor would be allowed her hand in marriage."

Eldarion as young as he was did not fully understand, but his father's last words on the subject cleared it up for him.

"I came back because I loved her, and the only way to have her was to fight for what was rightly mine. There was nothing I wanted more than her love for all eternity, and that is why I chose to go on the journey with Frodo."

"Did you not go to protect the others as well?"

"Aye, I did go to protect the others as well," Aragorn chuckled despite his tear filled eyes. "If I had not your Uncle Legolas would surely have taken Eomer's life, and Gimli no doubt would have found himself a prisoner of Haldir in Lorien."

Everyone laughed at the antics of long ago, and by the time the food was packed up and ready to go, Eldarion understood his father a bit more. 


	38. Who were the elves?

Title: A Time Forgotten

Summary: Aragorn, Legolas, and Gimli take Eldarion down the path of the fellowship to teach him of sacrifices made and things forgotten.

Disclaimer: I do not own them, a pity

A/N: This is an AU fourth age fic, the times to get to many places may not be exact.

Chapter 38

Eldarion enjoyed learning new things, even those that seemed to be tragic, for often he found his father sitting alone on his balcony. Those times he had wondered what he was thinking, and the one time he had asked, his father had mentioned a time long ago that he was on a journey with those he now called friends. Eldarion was now reliving that journey, and he now understood those faraway gazes a bit better.

"Aragorn, can we stop just ahead for my body is weary of riding," Gimli stated.

"We have not yet ridden twenty miles and already you are weary?" Legolas queried.

"Not all of us are elves my old friend."

Legolas laughed, "In a manner of speaking none of you are but I."

Gimli glared at Legolas. "It is you who are mistaken my friend. I may be a dwarf but that does not mean I cannot read. You are elven tis true, but so does the elvish blood run through the other two. I am surrounded by elves and youth and my body has revolted against me," Gimli said sadly.

Aragorn stopped, taking his horse to the nearby stream for a drink, and Legolas turned to Gimli.

"You may be old my friend, but your prowess with an axe is still unmatched by any. One would be foolish to anger you. Come let us cool our feet in the water and rest for awhile."

Gimli was more than happy to take off his boots and set his feet in the cooling water of the stream.

"What shall we eat tonight Ada?"

Aragorn walked out into the middle of the stream and glanced about.

"Tonight I think we shall catch our dinner. Fried fish I believe would be a nice change."

"Anything is better than more Lembas," Gimli agreed, " But how will we catch these fish? We have no poles, no bait."

"Have you learned nothing from our travels long ago. The creature Gollum caught his meals with his bare hands, and we shall do the same."

Gimli snorted, "I shall await our meal then for I cannot catch a fish with my hands, nor do I wish to try."

Aragorn went over and grabbed Gimli by the back of the collar. "You will help us Gimli or you shall not eat tonight. Surely you can do it."

Gimli growled, but soon he and the others stood in the middle of the stream, Gimli with his pants legs rolled up.

Time after time they dived down to catch the fish, and time after time they came up empty handed.

"Ada, are we doing it wrong?" Eldarion asked, after his eighth try.

Aragorn stood up, his hands on his hips.

"It would seem that we need to wait for the exact moment, patience is the only thing that will bring us dinner tonight."

After several minutes Legolas finally came up with a fish and tossed his on the banks.

"One will not feed us all," Gimli said, his disappointment showing. Just as he was about to tell Aragorn that he was not about to stand in the cold water any longer, a very large fish swam by his feet.

Gimli watched it circle him as he heard Eldarion shout that he had a fish. He wanted to look up to see, but he knew if he took his eyes off the fish in front of him, he would not catch it. Slowly he bent over inch by inch until his hands lingered over the top of the water. The fish swam by him again an again, but Gimli hesitated both times. It was about to swim by yet again when Gimli reached down as fast as he could and snatched the fish up. He was so excited he almost dropped his prized possession in his zeal, but he did not.

"I did it!" he yelled to the others, and each of them turned to see Gimli holding the fish, and ran over.

"That must be a ten pounder at least!" Aragorn told the grinning dwarf.

"I think we have enough now. Why don't you start the fire Gimli, while I clean the fish."

After only a few minutes the wonderful smell of the cooking fish filled the air. Aragorn had gone and gotten a few herbs from the surrounding woods and added them to it. They all sat around and ate the fish, an Legolas even seemed to enjoy the change of diet.

"I thought you did not like fish Uncle Legolas."

Legolas smiled back at Eldarion. "I have learned to adapt when out in the wilds with your father or starve. True, fish is not something I would eat at home, but out here it is a welcome relief."

"Are you speaking of my cooking again Legolas?" Aragorn asked. "It was you not I that tainted the meat on our last journey out."

Legolas blushed, "How was I to know that the cool water of the stream was not cold enough to keep it fresh?"

"You should have known regardless, and we both spent the next four days being held hostage by your healers."

"Hostage?" Eldarion looked puzzled.

"Yes, I said hostage. The healers are not ones to cross. They take their job very seriously, and will take any means they must to keep you abed if you are sick."

"What means did they take Ada?"

"I seem to recall a guard posted outside the door till we climbed over the balcony and were caught. From that point on a guard was posted at the foot of my bed. I was followed everywhere even into the bathing chamber. It is an embarrassing thing to have another man with you in the bathing chamber, even if he does avert his eyes."

The four of them spent the rest of the night riding and talking about the many times Aragorn and Legolas had spent at the mercy of their father's healers. Gimli snorted, and stored away the information for later use. He would remember all the things he had heard, and when they returned home he would use that information to blackmail Legolas.

"Tomorrow we head out early, for the trek to Amon Sul is a treacherous one."

"Where are we to sleep tonight?" Legolas wondered aloud.

Aragorn stopped his horse and pointed to a clump of trees. "That is where we will bed down for the night. The hobbits and I stayed there and had breakfast. It provides good shelter against the winds, although Spring is upon us.

After a fire was made, and everyone was settled in for the night Aragorn went on search of their meal. Eldarion wished to join him, but his father had told him to stay with Legolas and help prepare everything for his return.

In was but just a few minutes before Aragorn came back, three rabbits in hand.

"We shall have meat tonight, a feast if you will," Gimli claimed, his mouth watering. He volunteered to clean the rabbits, even going as far as to use Legolas' dagger to do it with.

Once bellies were full and pipes were li,t Eldarion turned to his father an asked for a story.

"What do you wish to hear about?"

"Tell me of the elves Ada. So few are left in Middle Earth now. Who were they, and where did they come from. Tell me everything Ada," Eldarion begged.

"Do you not learn enough in your lessons at home?" Aragorn asked.

"Nay father. I know only what you have told me thus far, well you and Uncle Legolas. The others back home, my advisors are adan as am I and know nothing of these things."

Aragorn's face grew wrinkled in thought.

"This is something I will have to remedy once we get home. Tis a sad thing to forget about those who helped us to become what we are now. Gather your bedroll, and I will tell you what I can until it is time for sleep."

Aragorn lit his pipe and took a puff of smoke and then laid it down. He then turned to Legolas.

"You will help me should I need it, will you not?"

"Of course my old friend, for I cannot let you be incorrect about the history of my people."

Aragorn laughed, and began his tale.

"Now first Eldarion you must now that there were three different sets of elves that came to Valinor, each by their own way, and each different. The first to cross into the land of Valinor were the Vanya. Ingwe was their leader but not much is known about them for they kept to themselves.

The second to reach Valinor were the Noldor. Their king was none other than Finwe. They I know much about for your Grandfather spoke of them often. The Noldor elves learned much from Aule the Smith and became the greatest of the elves in matters of lore and craftsmanship.

They with his teachings created many beautiful things, but they left Valinor after the Darkening, and came to Middle Earth in search of Melkor who had slain their beloved Finwe.

The last to journey to Valinor were the Teleri of which Legolas and other Sindarin and Nandorian elves are descended. The Silvan elves came from this line as well, but over the course of history their language is all but gone, with the exception of a few who keep some of it alive.

"Do you know any Silvan elvish Ada?"

"Aye, your Grandfather and Legolas himself have taught me this. Although I have not used it in many years I still recall some of it. These Eldarion were the three great hosts of elves, all bringing something special to Arda, their gifts, their knowledge, their purity of heart. They soon became the cornerstone for what was wholesome in our world."

"I thought that the Noldor were forsaken by Valinor for leaving Ada?" Eldarion asked.

"Tis true, your Grandmother most of all, but in time mistakes are seen for what they are, mistakes. No elf or elven race is without fault Eldarion. Each of them have made their mistakes, as have the other races of Arda. What is important is that they learned from them and didn't let history repeat itself."

Legolas glanced over to Aragorn and smiled. Long had their fathers been at odds with one another, both claiming the other was wrong. King Thranduil had adopted his father's mistrust for men, because of the misgivings of men in the first age, an Elrond had taken to mistrusting Thranduil because of his secrecy. They had learned to put their differences aside for the greater good in the end, and Aragorn and Legolas become the best of friends.

Aragorn smiled back at his friend, for it was his best friend, his solace when no one else knew his demons, his confidant when all things seemed hopeless. Elven or not Aragorn was his brother, and that is how it would always be.

"Come it is time for sleep. Tomorrow I will have Legolas tell you a tale while we ride."

Eldarion bedded down and soon he and Gimli were fast asleep, but two remained awake, recalling old times, and how they had become the best of friends. 


	39. To Me He is Estel

Title: A Time Forgotten

Summary: Aragorn, Legolas, and Gimli take Eldarion down the path of the fellowship to teach him of sacrifices made and things forgotten.

Disclaimer: I do not own them, a pity

A/N: This is an AU fourth age fic, the times to get to many places may not be exact.

Chapter 39

Eldarion was filled in the next day by Legolas. The elf taught him all about how the wood-elves could hear the speech of the trees. How they had attuned themselves to hear it over time.

When they stopped for lunch Legolas went on to tell Eldarion all about his Grandfather Oropher and his struggle to trust men after the war.

"Did he ever change his mind about men Uncle Legolas?"

I do not think so, but then again I am not fully sure myself. He did not often speak about it, and he spoke civilly to the merchants of the neighboring towns and they were men. The cycle of mistrust was broken when we met Aragorn, your father to be exact."

Eldarion turned to ask his father what Legolas meant, but Aragorn shook his head no.

"This is Legolas' story to tell not mine."

Eldarion turned his attention back to Legolas and he continued on.

"My father did not speak of men in our home, never uttering their race, until one day a ranger came into Mirkwood and he came bearing a gangly creature by the name of Gollum. We were told that we were to lock him up in our dungeons and keep him safe, but alas we let him out and he escaped."

"Hadn't you and my father ever met before Uncle Legolas?"

"If the truth must be known then yes Eldarion. Your father and I did meet once before. I was out, on the way to send Lord Elrond an important message to come and give aid to one of our injured guards if he could. When I arrived a very small elfling tumbled right into me as I went to walk in the door. It seems he was being chased by his brothers. I came to know the secret and was told to reveal it to no one."

"You didn't tell your Ada?"

"Nay, I didn't even tell him about the little adan in Imaldris that was now a very good friend. Years later you understand he came to know of my deception and keeping it from him."

"Was he angry?" Eldarion croaked out, his throat gone quite dry.

Legolas smiled, "If he was only Lord Elrond knew of it for your father and I had already departed with the others in the Fellowship. I do recall Lord Elrond saying something about Erestor being the one to open the door. Seems Lord Elrond had to go for his sword to keep my father from notching an arrow."

Eldarion's face grew very pale. "He didn't hurt Grandfather did he?"

It was then that Aragorn and Legolas both burst out laughing.

"My father was very angry, but you have never seen the wrath of Lord Elrond either. We shall say it was a stalemate, both considering the best option was to lay weapons down. Do not fear little one they were friends once more in the end."

"How did your father get over being angry?"

"Lord Elrond sat him down and talked to him. He told him a story about your father and a choice he had finally made."

"Was your father all right then?"

Legolas chuckled again, "Nay, he was still angry, and his anger was not sated until Galadriel herself came to the aid of Mirkwood and helped rid Dol Guldor of Sauron's forces, well, that and the fact that I came back to him alive and in one piece."

"Ada, did King Thranduil try to harm you that day as well, like Grandfather?"

Legolas and the others burst into laughter, an Eldarion was left wondering why until his father stifled his laughter an explained.

"It was my wedding day Eldarion. I am sure King Thranduil would have throttled me as his face seemed to want to, but as he rushed towards me, he was held back by many."

Eldarion looked even more confused an Aragorn went on.

"It seems all the elves in Imladris had shown up for the ceremony, including Glorfindel who told King Thranduil that they would seek the Halls of Mandos again, this time together if he were to interrupt the ceremony."

Eldarion marveled at the tale. He had never known that King Thranduil had been in the dark all along.

"Laddie, if nothing else your father is very good at deception. I myself watched him walk through the streets of Gondor without his kingly garb, dressed only in a tunic and leggings."

"Why would Ada dress like that in Gondor?"

"Seems he did not wish to be recognized."

Legolas put out the fire and everyone mounted up again. "Come ride beside me Eldarion and I will tell you another tale."

Eldarion packed his bag up quickly, and soon was riding next to Legolas as his father took the lead.

"I shall now tell you of a time that your father snuck out of Minias Tirith in one of your mother's dresses, but do not repeat to him that I have told you."

"In one of Naneth's dresses!" Eldarion gasped, "but why?"

"Your father wanted to go with me hunting to replenish the pantries for winter, but his advisors told him it would not seem right for the king to be doing such tasks. Estel, said he felt caged, and I found him waiting for me by the front gate atop his horse in a dress. At first I thought him a maiden of the court, but soon I saw it was Estel, and for the rest of the day I reminded him of what a pretty maiden he made."

Eldarion laughed out loud, but just before they stopped for the night he asked Legolas yet another question.

"Uncle Legolas, why do you call Ada, Estel when everyone else calls him Aragorn?"

Legolas seemed to ponder this for only a minute before he replied.

"It was Estel who I met and became friends with not Aragorn. I do call him Aragorn when around others, but when we are alone as we are now, I remember the boy who tumbled into me, and that person shall always be Estel to me."

"Tonight we shall stop here, and tomorrow we shall reach Amon Sul. I shall take first watch, for though the Ringwraiths no longer exist, the wolves an other creatures of the night still prowl here," Aragorn said.

Everyone bedded down for the night including Legolas, but before he drifted off to sleep he spoke to Aragorn.

"Wake me should you need me Estel."

"Get some sleep Legolas for I shall not be needing you tonight, unless you wish to find a rock to put behind Gimli."

Soon the only sounds were the snores coming from Gimli. Aragorn was aware of his surroundings but he glanced back to stare at Eldarion. Such a raw babe he seemed when this journey began, but now even though his face was that of a child, Aragorn knew he was much wiser. 


	40. You Did Not Fail

Title: A Time Forgotten

Summary: Aragorn, Legolas, and Gimli take Eldarion down the path of the fellowship to teach him of sacrifices made and things forgotten.

Disclaimer: I do not own them, a pity

A/N: This is an AU fourth age fic, the times to get to many places may not be exact.

Chapter 40

By lunchtime the next day they had come upon Weathertop. Even though the sky was clear and without a hint of clouds in the sky Weathertop loomed before them looking very much the same way it had the last time Aragorn had seen it.

Eldarion shuddered atop his horse looking up at the ominous looking structure. He had heard of the battle long ago that took place long ago when the armies of Agmar destroyed most of it, and the palantir was gone.

He however had not been told the other tale of Weathertop, and he would soon find out there were more terrifying things that happened atop it.

The four of them got off their horses, and led them up the steep side of the hill. The climb was easy enough for Legolas but Gimli's short legs were having a hard time of it. By the time they were half way up he was huffing and puffing in exhaustion. Eldarion saw Gimli struggling and held is hand out to him.

Gimli thought the child not capable of helping him for he outweighed the boy by at least four stones, but when he grabbed his hand it was a firm grip.

"Can we not rest Ada, Gimli looks tired?" Eldarion requested after pulling the dwarf up the last four feet they had climbed.

Aragorn turned back from where he was, about twenty feet above his son. "Nay, we must travel to the top, for the side of the hill offers no shelter and it feels like a rainstorm is coming."

Slowly they trudged on until at last they came to the top. Aragorn moved over to make them a makeshift shelter while Legolas tended to the horses. Once the shelter was made and a fire started the four of them sat down and relaxed.

Eldarion wondered why his father kept looking off to the side of them every few minutes as if expecting someone or something to be coming. After several minutes of watching him he could not wait any longer and posed the question to his father.

"Ada, is there someone coming? Are we to have guests here?"

Aragorn shook his head clear of thoughts and saw not only Eldarion but also Legolas and Gimli staring at him. Knowing he would have to tell them the story he cleared his throat.

"I shall tell you of another time I was here, a time I am not proud of nor do I like to relive it."

"Aragorn, have you not been here many times in your travels with the rangers?" Legolas wondered aloud.

Aragorn turned to face his friend and Legolas could see the strain of some repressed memory.

"Nay, Legolas. I have avoided this place in my travels for it reminds me of a failure on my part."

"How can you call yourself a failure? You have done things no man has ever done, you are king!" Legolas shouted, though he did not mean to.

Aragorn held his hands up to stem the rantings of Legolas and the odd looks from the other two.

"Let us gather around the fire and I shall tell you the story."

It was as the hobbits and I were making our way to Imladris. The hobbits had grown weary and could no further for the day and I thought Amon Súl would keep us safe."

It was Gimli who spoke next. "How can it not keep you safe? I am weary just from the climb."

Aragorn sighed, but went on.

"When we reached the top the hobbits seemed to regain a bit of their color and I left them to go and make sure the area was safe. I underestimated the hobbits and soon they had a roaring fire going, and it sent out a beacon to any far and wide of our location. I could see the fire, but what I could not see were the Ringwraiths coming up the other side."

"Ringwraiths?" Eldarion gasped, scooting closer to Legolas.

"Aye, the servants of Sauron were coming up the opposite side. I saw them but it was too late; they were going to make it to the hobbits before I could."

"Were the hobbits harmed Estel?" Legolas said, placing his arms protectively over Eldarion who was again shuddering.

Aragorn's face looked drawn up in a memory none of them could fathom, but he answered Legolas.

"As I came to the top the Ringwraiths had encircled the hobbits. The hobbits were so wrought with fear and yet they held their swords in defiance at the evil creatures in front of them. I could see Pippin trembling in fear, tears upon Sam's face. The hobbits were tossed about by the Ringwraiths as if they were rag dolls."

All three of the others were rapt up in the story, even Gimli moving closer to the fire, a chill seeming to come from nowhere.

"I knew fire would keep the Ringwraiths away, and I finally succeeded in driving them away, but the damage had been done."

"What happened Ada, what damage?"

"While I had been off making sure it was safe the Ringwraiths had attacked Frodo and tried to take the ring. Frodo being scared had placed the ring on his finger and in their zeal to acquire it the Ringwraiths stabbed him."

"A morgul blade." Legolas shuddered.

"Yes, a morgul blade, one that was now slowly killing Frodo, turning his soul to the darkness which he would not be able to come back from. I tried to stem the poison, but my efforts were only prolonging the inevitable, Frodo was dying."

"Frodo lived though Ada, you said so yourself. Does that mean you saved him?"

Aragorn rubbed at his temples feeling a headache coming on.

"My skills with healing herbs are nothing compared to those of your Grandfather. Only he could save Frodo, so I had no other option but to try and get him to Imladris as quickly as I could."

"You obviously made it Estel," Legolas said, laying his hand upon Aragorn's shoulder.

Aragorn laughed, but it was a strained laugh. "It was not I who saved Frodo but Glorfindel who met me as I left, taking Frodo from me and riding swiftly to Imladris. He out rode the Ringwraiths, and did not stop until he reached my father. The other hobbits and I arrived three days later, and found Frodo very much alive, much to my relief."

"If Frodo lived and all was well, then why is your face one of a man who feels nothing but guilt?" Gimli asked.

"It was my mistake that led to Frodo being stabbed, my inattentiveness. He carried the wound till the day he left Arda, a lasting scar to my arrogance in thinking I could keep them safe."

Legolas moved closer to Aragorn and laid a hand upon his shoulder and they sat their for over an hour, no one speaking. Aragorn finally moved to stand.

"Get some sleep. I will stay here by the fire and stand watch."

Eldarion did not fall asleep easily, seeing shadows as something out to harm him. It was not until he pulled his dagger from its sheath and placed it beside him did he finally let his eyes close in slumber. Gimli was not far behind, and soon too his snores could be heard echoing off the stone walls they lay beneath, but Legolas could find no rest. Standing he walked over and sat next to Aragorn. They both sat there for a long time, gazing up at the stars until the rains finally came and forced them back underneath the shelter.

"Estel?" Legolas whispered.

Aragorn turned his head to face his friend, wondering what was on his mind at this hour; he soon found out.

"Why do you blame yourself for something you had no control over?"

"I did have control though Legolas. The hobbits trusted me to keep them safe, and I failed."

"Estel, does that mean I failed you?" Legolas asked.

Aragorn's brow wrinkled in question. "What do you mean Legolas?"

"Many times we have battled, and many times you have been injured. I was supposed to protect you and yet you were injured in the battle. Did I fail you?"

Aragorn's face grew very serious, and he stared Legolas straight in the face.

"You could never have failed me Legolas. We were up against numerous foes. The odds of us coming out of it unharmed were not likely and we knew that when we engaged in the battle."

Legolas' face grew just as serious, "Did you not know the risks when you took the hobbits out of Bree. Did you not know, and they as well the odds you all would be facing? The fact that you kept them alive against five Ringwraiths is a surprising feat."

Aragorn's face turned from one of seriousness to one of question.

Legolas how did you know about Bree and my conversation with the hobbits when we left?"

"Let us just say that Gandalf becomes quite the storyteller when given too much Mirkwood wine. Do not ever think of Frodo's injury to be your fault. It was a time of great evil in all of Arda. Many friends left us and yet Frodo was still alive in the end. Do not question fate and why something happened, just know that it did for a reason."

"You are wise beyond your years Legolas, and have been a good friend through everything. I will think of this no more after tonight, but I still cannot sleep while here."

"Then I shall keep you company till the sun rises and casts this dark place in its warm glow."

Aragorn and Legolas sat there watching over Eldarion and Gimli, talking about fathers and how overprotective they could be, laughing about their own childhood, and reminiscing." 


	41. Chapter 41

Title: A Time Forgotten

Summary: Aragorn, Legolas, and Gimli take Eldarion down the path of the fellowship to teach him of sacrifices made and things forgotten.

Disclaimer: I do not own them, a pity

A/N: This is an AU fourth age fic, the times to get to many places may not be exact.

Chapter 41

The next morning the bedrolls were packed up, and everyone made their way back down the hill. No one wanted to spend another night in Amon Súl. Breathing in the much needed fresh air after spending the night close to the stone walls, trying to shelter themselves from the rain felt good to Aragorn's lungs.

They were a long way from the next place he planned on stopping. He did not wish to rush them, but he knew the Misty Mountains would not be an easy climb for them. True, he and Legolas both had traversed it many times over the years, but not with a child and dwarf in tow.

They scaled the rough country side for many days, only resting for lunch and then to sleep. After four days of it they could see the dark circles under Gimli's eyes. Aragorn could not push them any harder and then the sight of Eldarion losing his seat upon his horse made him realize they needed to stop.

"We shall stop here for the night," he yelled back to the others.

Eldarion, too tired to care, jumped from his horse where he was and led the horse over to the nearest tree. There he slumped down and closed his eyes. In minutes he was asleep.

Legolas took care of the horses while Gimli started a fire. Aragorn had no other thought than his son He carefully rolled out Eldarion's bedroll and then picked him up and laid him on it. That night Aragorn fell asleep, underneath the stars curled up with Eldarion.

When Aragorn awoke he found Eldarion sitting by the fire talking to Legolas. He seemed cheerful, and Aragorn even heard him laugh to something Legolas had told him. Rubbing the sleep from his own eyes, Aragorn went to join them.

"Estel, I see you have tried to sleep the day away. It is well past the noon hour," Legolas smirked.

"Why did you let me sleep so late?" Aragorn asked.

"Because you were weary as were we all," Legolas remarked. "It will not do you any good to push yourself so hard. This journey I thought was to be about learning and teaching Eldarion what we have already seen, and you can't very well do that if we are all asleep on our feet."

Aragorn smiled down at Legolas and took a seat by the fire.

"Thank you Legolas for making me remember that we are not trailed by orcs and in need to hurry. It is but Spring and the mountain pass will not have snow before we reach it in a week's time."

"Does this mean today that we are going to stay here?" Eldarion spoke.

"Aye, we can stay here for the day if you wish, but then we must move and find a more comfortable place to sleep before the night comes again. I think I slept on a root the size of a boulder last night."

True to his word Aragorn and the others spent the entire day lounging about. Aragorn an Eldarion practiced their skills with the sword, an Aragorn noticed his son was becoming quite adept at it.

"Come Legolas and help Eldarion with his aiming of the bow."

Legolas grinned, "Do you mean to tell me you have not showed him the inner workings of a bow yet?"

"Very funny elf. Although I have taught him what I know, tis only you who wields a bow with such skill."

Legolas knew a compliment when he heard one and gladly walked over, pulling his bow around as he did. He watched as Eldarion notched the arrow and let it fly. Legolas thought the boy's technique was good, but then he showed him how to see the target, how to feel the arrow's path as he released it.

After only a few minutes Eldarion was hitting the target dead center, and then Legolas raised the stakes.

"How about if I shoot this apple off of Gimli's head and then you try?"

Gimli backed up away as soon as he heard his name mentioned, and when he was told of the plan he started laughing.

"I am not drunk Legolas, nor have I quite lost my mind as of yet. I will not be your target."

"Do you not trust me old friend? Have I ever given you reason to believe I would harm you intentionally?"

Gimli snorted out loud. "You wanted to shave my beard with your dagger when we first met. You even wanted to throw me off the cliff going into Lorien, and now you wish me to stand there while you aim an arrow at me, I think not."

"Do you not trust me Gimli?" Legolas said, putting on his best hurt look.

Gimli grumbled under his breath, all the while stalking over to stand across from them, apple atop his head.

He and the others watched as Legolas drew back the bow, and just before he let the arrow fly Gimli closed his eyes tight. It was only after hearing the thud of the arrow piercing the tree above his head did he dare to move.

"Good shot Legolas! Can I try now?" Eldarion exclaimed.

Aragorn had gone over and removed the apple from atop Gimli's head and was now munching on it, but at the sound of Eldarion's request he frowned. Eldarion if he misjudged even by a hair would kill Gimli instantly, or at the very least scar him. He had to go and tell Legolas that it was totally out of the question.

The discussion got quite loud with Legolas proclaiming that Eldarion could do it, an Aragorn claiming he did not wish to take the chance he could not. In the end it was the defeated look on Eldarion's face that had Gimli walking away from them and back over to the tree. Once there he placed the apple atop his head and called to the others.

"If you two would stop squabbling, I believe it is Eldarion's turn."

Aragorn jerked his head up and saw Gimli, "It is not safe Gimli. What if he should miss?"

"Then I shall haunt Legolas for all the days that he lives."

Aragorn could not bear to watch. If Eldarion made it then all would be well, but if he missed then he would not only lose a friend, but Eldarion would never forgive himself.

Slowly he pulled back on the string and aimed the arrow just as Legolas had told him, envisioning the mark before he let the arrow fly. The thud of it hitting the apple was a glorious one. Gimli sighed in relief and came back over to join the others an Aragorn congratulated Eldarion on a remarkable feat.

"You have shot like a elf of Mirkwood today Eldarion. You should be proud, for no elf could have made a better shot than that."

Everyone sat down after that till it was time to mount up again. They would ride hard for the next week to reach their next destination, passing by Imladris as they went. Aragorn wanted to stop, but time would not allow it. Motioning them all forward they left behind the last remnants of level ground and headed up into the Misty Mountains. 


	42. Chapter 42

Title: A Time Forgotten

Summary: Aragorn, Legolas, and Gimli take Eldarion down the path of the fellowship to teach him of sacrifices made and things forgotten.

Disclaimer: I do not own them, a pity

A/N: This is an AU fourth age fic, the times to get to many places may not be exact.

Chapter 42

The group had been riding off and on now for over a week and a half. Everyone was tired and wanted to stop, but they knew they were not far from Rivendell and there they could at least rest.

Their hopes were soon dashed however when Aragorn passed by the path that would lead to his childhood home.

"Aragorn, are we not going to go an enjoy the hospitality of Imladris?" Gimli asked.

"We shall not have time to stop again, but we will stop within its borders so that we shall be safe when we rest for the evening."

Aragorn did not miss the sullen looks all around. Eldarion's face had grown very scrunched up as if he were trying hard not to cry, an Aragorn almost relented. He would have but he knew they needed to press on.

"I promise we will stop before we leave the safety of the outskirts of Imladris' borders."

No one said anything else until the reached near the end of the border. Legolas glanced back seeing only what he could see, and that was the top of the Last Homely House. He wished his room that he always held when he visited. He wished to feel the warm of the duvets covering the bed, and the crackling fire in the room, though he did not need it. He was not the only one who missed the comforts though.

Aragorn sighed and walked over to Eldarion who was rolling out his bedroll. He watched his son's meticulous moves when going about setting his sleeping area up. Everything had to be just so. He knew his son had learned this from his mother or possibly from Legolas, for Aragorn had always been messy an unorganized.

"Eldarion, I know how you wanted to visit your uncles again, but there simply is not enough time if we wish to reach home before winter."

"I know Ada," Eldarion sighed.

Eldarion turned and faced his father, and a huge smile filtered across his face. "I think you are projecting your thoughts Ada," he said.

Aragorn wondered what his son was trying to say, until he turned around and saw two dark haired elves approaching on horseback.

"Estel!" they said, jumping from their horses and running to hug their brother.

"I see you have returned."

"I have not returned Elrohir. We are simply staying here for the night, before we head on to the Gladden Fields."

Gimli stood off to the side. He never could figure out how Aragorn could tell the twins apart. They looked and acted so similar. He had once asked him, but Aragorn had told him it was because Elladan did certain things and acted differently. Gimli didn't know for he could not tell them apart, but they were all glad to see them.

"Are you sure we cannot talk you into coming back to the palace for the night?"

Aragorn told his brothers they had not the time. That they would be leaving after lunch the next day. The twins nodded in understanding and told them all that they would return very soon. Aragorn and Legolas finished setting up the campsite and pulled the last of their provisions from their knapsacks.

"Lembas and cheese again?" Gimli huffed. "I will start to grow pointy ears if I eat anymore of that."

"That may be a rather marked improvement," Legolas smirked.

Gimli grabbed the slice of cheese and placed it on his lembas bread and grumbled.

"We will hunt for fresh meat tomorrow before we leave the sanctuary of Imladris. Until then eat up, an enjoy what we have."

Everyone took their portion and was about to eat when the sound of approaching horses was heard. Aragorn jerked his head to the side, his hand instinctively on his sword when the sight of the twins came into view. He released his handhold and stood to greet his brothers once again.

"We have returned bearing gifts!" Elladan hailed, dismounting from his horse and tossing Aragorn a sack.

The sack was heavy and he could see Elrohir taking yet another sack from his horse. Aragorn took the sack he was holding and unwrapped it and peered inside. What he found made him smile from ear to ear.

"What is so funny Aragorn? What is inside the bag?" Gimli wondered aloud.

Aragorn sat down with his sack and started taking things from it. First there was a bundle of flint rocks, and second he pulled an extra cloak out, but on the bottom of the sack there lay something else, something he had not seen since he last left Minas Tirith. His hands touched it and carefully pulled it from the bag. In his hand lay the Evenstar necklace. When last he saw it Arwen wore it upon her neck, and now it once again was given to him.

Aragorn looked up to his brothers, questioning them.

Elladan was the one to speak, "She felt that you were in more need of it than she."

Everyone was silent, expecting Aragorn to place the Evenstar about his neck in what seemed it rightful place, the place that he had carried all through their original journey, but he did place it around is neck.

Legolas looked hardest at him, wondering what Aragorn was thinking, but he did not have to wonder long as Aragorn turned to address the expression on Legolas' face..

"My friend, my brother. You have rescued this very thing for me from the hands of the foulest creature in Arda and returned it to me, and I never took it off again till the end of our journey, but now it seems fitting that another should wear it."

Legolas and everyone else watched as Aragorn handed the Evenstar to Eldarion.

"Ada?" he seemed to question.

"This is yours son, for this is your journey."

Aragorn watched as Eldarion placed the Evenstar around his neck, and felt a pang of sadness. He never wanted his son to get any older from this moment. He never wanted him to ever feel the pains of war or hatred. Slowly he broke his gaze from his son and saw his brothers pulling more stuff from the different bags they had brought.

"Fresh meat!" he heard Gimli squeal, and looked to see what he was talking about.

Aragorn was flabbergasted at the amount of stuff his brothers had brought. Even after all the bags were unloaded to other elves came riding up and from their horses another two large bags were lifted.

"What is all of this stuff?" he inquired.

"Since you are too stubborn to come to the palace we figured we would bring some of the palace to you."

Aragorn was amazed at how much thought had went into everything from the feast laid out before them, to the extra bedding and pillows that had been brought. The fire was now glowing brightly, as each of them gathered a plate and started filling it.

"And to think I was going to eat Lembas tonight, and now here I have fresh venison, and ripe tomatoes and corn," Gimli muttered through the bites of food.

This brought laughter from everyone around for they all knew the dwarf's love of corn, and hatred for Lembas. It was a wonderful meal, and there was enough left over, and even more still packed up that Aragorn and the others would not have to worry about food for days.

Now that the meal was over Aragorn lit his pipe, treasuring the smell, as did Gimli. Eldarion had already laid down on his bedroll, a pillow under his head, and the feathery soft blanket atop him. It did not take long for him to fall asleep.

Aragorn and Legolas spent much of the night with the twins talking about old times, pranks that had been pulled, sneaking out, and the reprimands that always came afterwards. It was very late when the twins hugged their brother and Legolas good-bye.

"Do not be such a stranger Estel," Elladan told him. "We miss you just as much Legolas and the halls are too quiet since you have been gone. It would do our hearts good to see you often."

Aragorn gave his brothers the same invitation he gave to Eomer, to come and visit them in Minas Tirith. They agreed they would come and spoke their final farewell. Aragorn was saddened but he also sleep peacefully that night.

He curled up next to Eldarion, his very own pillow under his head, and drifted off to sleep. No dreams came good or bad, just blissful slumber underneath the stars.

When morning finally came there was much argument all around about leaving the warmth of their sleep, but eventually everyone got up and headed about getting ready to leave. Legolas readied the horses while Aragorn and Gimli packed up the provisions. Their horses were more laden down now, but they had evenly disbursed the weight so that none of them would be stressed. When all was done and the fire put out, Aragorn went to collect Eldarion who was standing by the tree looking out across the field.

Eldarion did not even flinch when his father neared him, nor did he make any sign that he even knew of his being there, his eyes fixed on something off in the distance.

"Eldarion?" Aragorn pondered.

Eldarion snapped out of his trancelike state and stared up at his father.

"Ada, I thought I saw a boy running across the field, being chased by another. He was small Ada, maybe only three summers or so, and another with longer hair was chasing him, and yet he seemed unafraid."

Aragorn smiled down at him, a tear glistening in the corner of his eye.

"Aye, he was not afraid."

He did not explain that it must have been a vision of himself to Eldarion, he just wanted to remember the time when he had run across the field, his own Ada chasing him on a summer day.

Now all of them mounted back up, Aragorn took one last look at the only home he had every truly called his home, and headed toward his new destination. It would be a long trek over the Misty Mountains, but he would have the help of his friends, and family. 


	43. Chapter 43

Title: A Time Forgotten

Summary: Aragorn, Legolas, and Gimli take Eldarion down the path of the fellowship to teach him of sacrifices made and things forgotten.

Disclaimer: I do not own them, a pity

A/N: This is an AU fourth age fic, the times to get to many places may not be exact.

Chapter 43

Hours and hours the group traveled over the mountains, and each one of them in the now warm sun of summer. Aragorn was glad for the heat of the sun's rays on his back. He was never one to enjoy the cold weather, preferring to sweat in the heat rather than shiver in the cold.

"Come I wish not to linger here too long. There has been more than one occasion when these mountains have made me late getting home, and when I did get there I was bedridden for days."

"That is not the fault of the mountains Estel, but instead your penchance to find trouble in every place you go," Legolas snickered.

Gimli was the one to huff then, and as he turned to Legolas he told them all why the look was on his face.

"I know of at least one elf who also finds trouble, from trying to kill a certain King of Rohan, to finding it amusing as I fell drunken in his halls. It was also you Legolas who helped Haldir hang me upside down from the flet only to fall off of it while laughing. I have not forgotten your misdeeds, and I shall find redemption for them when you least expect it."

Eldarion laughed at the raised eyebrows of Legolas. They reminded him of his own Ada who did it fairly often, and wondered where they had aquired the knack for it, for often Eldarion felt as if his Ada could read his very thoughts when he did it.

They camped for the night but Aragorn was restless. He did not speak of his restlessness until the sun had gone down, and the fire had been lit. Legolas could see something was on his mind, and henceforth asked him.

"My mind drifts to the past as it often has on this journey. I have shown Eldarion where my allies have been slain, I have shown him where friends have fallen, but I have not revealed to him my own demons that haunt me as I sleep."

Gimli stared blankly at him as did Eldarion, but Legolas knew what haunted his friend late at night. He had heard his screams many times before and it was on a night much like this one that Aragorn revealed to him during a torrent of tears what haunted his dreams.

"My friends, Eldarion, I have a place to show you, if you will join me. Never have I shown anyone this place although Legolas knows of it. If you will take the journey there with me I am finally ready to share what I have never before."

None of them spoke as the followed Aragorn through a group of trees, and into the rocky area near their camp. Soon they came to what looked like a well traveled path, one perhaps used by merchants, or someone who made the trip over the mountains often. In a clearing surrounded by rotting trees and ones in various stages of disarray was an area that a single tree stood, and underneath it a gravemarker.

Everyone gathered around the cold slate slab and turned to Aragorn for explanation. It was Gimli who spoke though.

"What does it say Aragorn, for I can't read elvish though I have tried."

"It says adar nin, dannen kallo nin, my father, my fallen hero," Aragorn explained.

Eldarion came and placed his hand on his father's shoulder as he knelt before the stone.

"Who lies here Ada? and why are they here in the middle of the forest?"

Aragorn looked up to face his friends and his son. He could see the understanding in Legolas' eyes as they misted up in tears, years of not knowing finally revealing itself. It was Gimli an Eldarion who waited for him to speak.

"This is where my father lies. Not the father I grew up with, but the one who gave his life for me. This is the grave of Arathorn."

Eldarion only knew of Arathorn from his lessons, and the very little he had been told was next to nothing. Squeezing his father's shoulder a bit, he asked what he wanted answers to.

"Tell me what happened Ada. Tell me why it haunts your dreams, because you are the one who said if we talk about our dreams that they could no longer harm us."

Everyone sat down upon the ground quietly as Aragorn tried to compose himself enough to tell them the tale he had already revealed some of to Legolas.

"I was but a very small child of no more than two summers. All I remember is traveling with the rangers of the north, my father leading them. Your uncles Elladan an Elrohir often traveled with them, but I was little more than amazed at the difference of elves at the time. I only remember my mother sending me to bed that night. She kissed me goodnight and my father came in to tell me a story of dragons and rangers of old. He left out of the tent but not before placing a kiss on my forehead and telling me he loved me more than the moon and stars."

Eldarion gasped at this, knowing his father told him the same thing each night before he fell asleep.

"This is the last good memory I have of my father," Aragorn went on, his throat tightening as he spoke. Legolas scooted over to him and laid his hand upon Aragorn's.

"It is time to put away these fears that you have carried for all these years. Let us help you, please Estel. Have faith in us, the ones who care about you to help."

Aragorn shook his head and went on. "I was woken in the middle of the night to shrieks and the sound of metal hitting metal. My mother came into the tent telling me to not come out for anything, and grabbing her own sword as she left out. As she left the tent flap was opened enough for me to see out. Everywhere there were orcs. The rangers were putting up a grand fight but they kept falling in defeat. One fell upon the tent and it collapsed but I was afraid to move at this point. I was so scared, tears running down my face, but I dared not leave the tent."

Aragorn wiped away the stray tear that had fallen and continued.

"It was not until the blood started to seep into the tent that I dared to look out. The man that had fallen had talked to me that very night, and now his eyes were closed in death. I panicked, and slid out of the tent and into the nearby bushes. The fight was furious, many men falling along with orcs, but it was their dreadful shrills and calls to one another that froze my blood. I was about to crawl from the bushes when I saw my father nearby, but as soon as I gained my feet his body came stumbling back towards me, and then tent that was in front of me. When he fell I saw the arrow that had pierced his eye. My father laid there in front of me, dead, his eyes no longer the caring ones that had tucked me in, but now ones forever frozen in death's cold grip.

I screamed but my shouts were not heard above the battle, and then I crawled underneath one of the bushes and cried myself to sleep. It is said that they thought me dead, but after not finding my body amongest the dead the searched and found me asleep. Your uncles took me and my naneth to Imladris where I was raised."

"Aragorn I never knew," Gimli softly said.

"It is because I have never spoken of it Gimli. I have no memories of my father but the one of him falling dead at my feet. That is not the memory I wish to carry, and I have long since buried it. His death effected my mother, she was never the same and shortly after we arrived in Imladris she left. She could not cope, the memories haunted her till the day she died."

Eldarion wrapped his arms around his father's neck, "I am here Ada, and I will not let you ever forget him. From now on let us remember the man he was."

Legolas smiled at Aragorn, "I am glad you have told us this story, and now maybe you can move past it, and your dreams will be filled with happier thoughts."

Aragorn hoped so, for over ninety years his dreams had been filled with these visions, and now all he wanted to do was sleep again.

"Come let us go back to camp and rest for the night. I am tired, and in need of a night without dreams, or the sound of Gimli's snores to waken me."

"My snores, how are you so sure it is my snoring that keeps you awake?" the dwarf protested.

"Because they are!" everyone yelled to Gimli.

Gimli's face reddened, "I will take first watch tonight," he offered when they got back to the campsite. Everyone else laid down on their bedrolls and Eldarion was almost asleep when his father turned to him.

"Goodnight my son. I love you, more than the moon, more than the stars," and with that Aragorn closed his eyes and fell asleep to his first night of dreamless sleep. 


	44. Chapter 44

Title: A Time Forgotten

Summary: Aragorn, Legolas, and Gimli take Eldarion down the path of the fellowship to teach him of sacrifices made and things forgotten.

Disclaimer: I do not own them, a pity

A/N: This is an AU fourth age fic, the times to get to many places may not be exact.

Chapter 44

Eldarion did not mind the brutal schedule they were keeping as of late, but he wondered why his father was pushing so hard to get through the mountains. He wondered this thought for many days, until finally the end of them came into view. Eldarion sighed to see a smooth road ahead, and not one filled with stones that jutted out and caused the horses to stumble at times.

Aragorn turned to the others, and smiled, saying nothing as the feeling was mutual. They were free from the Misty Mountains and he could see the look of joy on Legolas' face at being so near to his home.

They rode on all day, and night till the next morning before they stopped, Gimli sliding off the back of the horse and flopping down on the ground.

"I cannot do anything till I have had a chance for my body to accept solid earth beneath it instead of the steady thumping of being on the hind end of that horse. Arod nickered in his general direction and walked over to a clump of grass.

"You should feel privileged that he lets you ride him at all," Legolas chastised. "If I recall a few years back you tried to mount him, and were flung into the fountain by the front gate."

Gimli sneered, "I do recall the beast throwing me into the fountain, and I also recall your laughter echoing throughout the valley at my predicament."

"Be at peace I helped you up did I not?"

"Only after you composed yourself enough to stop bursting into laughter."

Eldarion an Aragorn laughed at them both as the bags were brought out and they each had a light lunch. Everyone was tired and the noonday sun was beating down on each of them.

"Try and get an hour's rest before we head out again. I wish to get to Mirkwood by tomorrow at sundown and to do that we must ride hard," Aragorn said.

Everyone laid down and fell asleep, but it was a restless sleep for everyone but Legolas. All the others felt the heat of the sun, sweat trickling down their backs, making their tunics stick to them. An hour later they all gladly got back atop the horses hoping to feel a bit of breeze as they rode. That afternoon the sun was unbearably hot. All but the elf were wiping sweat from their brows every few minutes.

"Ada, it is hotter here than in Minas Tirith," Eldarion complained.

Aragorn stared at his son in wonder for it was not often his son complained about the heat or the cold. If Eldarion were hot enough to speak to him about it, then it was truly a problem.

"We shall be in Mirkwood soon and I am sure King Thranduil will be more than happy to have his help draw you a nice cool bath."

"A bath? Who said anything about wanting a bath?"

"I see your son has adopted some of your habits Estel. It was often we had to drag you to the bath, and then dunk you under as you screamed."

Aragorn quirked his eyebrows towards Legolas. "I was just not accustomed to bathing five times a day elf. Rangers are more leisure in washing perhaps only when they are dirty, not when a hair finds itself straying from their braids."

Legolas was now scowling at Aragorn but his slight anger melted away when the sound of Eldarion's laughter rang through the trees. He turned his attention to Eldarion then.

"You are elven as well you know. You should enjoy being clean. I know your mother would not have you in the state you are in at her table."

The statement about Arwen silenced Eldarion's laughter quickly and turned it to silence. Legolas noticed his poor choice of words immediately and tried to remedy it before Aragorn had his head.

"Your mother on more than one occasion sent Gimli from her table to bathe, saying that his beard was so tangled that he could not be sure it was not full of living creatures. I did not mean to make you sad Eldarion, please forgive me."

Eldarion smiled weakly at Legolas. "I just miss her is all. It has been so long since I heard her voice that I am afraid I will forget what it sounds like. I miss her songs after dinner, I just ... miss her," Eldarion broke off.

Legolas could tell he had brought about thoughts that were hard, and he did the only thing he knew to do, he sang.

At first the soft sounds did not reach the others but soon Legolas' voice carried through the trees and Eldarion perked his head up. He had always enjoyed the sound of elven voices raised in song. Something about it was mesmerizing, soothing to even the most difficult problems that had arisen. As he listened his eyes drifted shut and he could imagine his mother leaning over his bed as he was tucked in, singing to him. As the last verse left Legolas' lips Eldarion opened his eyes and stared at him. A silent thank you was exchanged between them, and the rest of the afternoon was spent talking of how Arwen had bested his uncles in a sword fight much to their dismay.

It was as the sun was at it's highest peak that they four of them came across a river, an Aragorn halted them so that the horses may be watered, but Eldarion had other plans, Gimli as well. As the horses leaned in to drink Eldarion yelled and soon he was running past the others, leaving a trail of clothes behind him. Gimli was about to follow but he was grabbed roughly by Aragorn as he went running past.

"What is the matter with you Aragorn! It is more than hot enough today and the water is inviting. I wish to be cooled off, if you would remove your hand that is."

"The water is not to swim in," Aragorn told him going to the edge of the water. "Eldarion come out of there at once!" he yelled.

Behind him Legolas and Gimli stared at each other in wonder. They had never seen Aragorn shout at Eldarion, and didn't have a clue as to why he was doing it now. Out in the water they could see Eldarion trying to plead with his father that the water was so cool and refreshing, but they also saw Aragorn's reluctance to actually enter that water and bring him back to shore.

"Estel?" Legolas gestured to Eldarion. "Is there something wrong?"

"I will not speak of it until Eldarion is safely back on shore," he told him.

Legolas could see the fear in Aragorn's eyes and didn't know why, he simply knew to trust it and yelled for Eldarion to get out of the water in elvish. The sound of Legolas screaming at him in elvish no less snapped Eldarion's head up and he slowly made his way back to shore. Once he climbed out of the water Aragorn snatched him into his arms and held him there tightly, not letting go.

Legolas and Gimli shrugged to Eldarion for they had no answer as to his father's strange behavior. They waited for a few minutes until Aragorn released his son and then all of them turned questioning looks to him.

"I know you think my actions a bit strange, but the water is tainted."

"Tainted! Aragorn we let the horses drink from it," Legolas yelled, getting upset as he checked over Arod.

Aragorn stayed the elf's hand. "I do not mean tainted in the sense you are thinking Legolas," sighing Aragorn fell to the ground beside the water and rubbed at his temples.

"This is the water that Isildur fell into. No ranger, nor any of his kin have ever entered it since. It is also the same water the ring was removed from year later by Smeagol. The water is tainted with evil."

"Aragorn that has been hundreds of years. Surely you do not think it still tainted," questioned Gimli.

Aragorn stared at Gimli, his face unreadable. "Is Moria any less tainted? Would you live there now after such tragedy has befallen it over the years? All I know is this, the water held the most evil thing in all of Arda for centuries. The ring laid in its depths, calling to anyone who might come across it. Once it was pulled from the water it led Smeagol to kill his own kin, and throw us into a war where our friends and family died. I will not enter it. My ancestor fell to his death from the ring into this water, Gollum dragged the same evil thing from the water. Will you dare to enter it?"

Legolas and Gimli stared at the water with a new look. True, it looked like a perfectly safe lake, calm, serene, inviting, but now it also seemed that it was evil, bringing back to their thoughts the ring and its power.

"I shall not enter this water," Legolas said, shuddering. "I did not know."

Eldarion sat the whole time listening to his father, and then to Legolas. He had been swimming in the very water that Isildur died in, the same water that the one ring was pulled from. Suddenly he felt very dirty and he shivered.

"Can we go now Ada to Mirkwood. I am ready to take that bath now, for I feel unclean somehow."

Aragorn hugged his son once more before standing and handing him his tunic back. Eldarion pulled on it and his boots, and then got atop his horse wanting to be far away from the water.

The four of the rode away from the small lake in the middle of the woods. They would not return to it again, and none of them were saddened by it. Aragorn motioned for them to follow and he heeled his horse into a gallop. They were heading to home of King Thranduil and the once again green valley of what was once Mirkwood. 


	45. Smitten

Title: A Time Forgotten

Summary: Aragorn, Legolas, and Gimli take Eldarion down the path of the fellowship to teach him of sacrifices made and things forgotten.

Disclaimer: I do not own them, a pity

A/N: This is an AU fourth age fic, the times to get to many places may not be exact.

Chapter 45

The next afternoon the sight of the elven realm before them brought smiles all around. It was Legolas who took the lead, and the rest followed him down the small hill. The trees that had once been full of spiders were now free from the creatures that had once made the journey so dangerous. Now the valley was again green, the grass full and lush beneath their feet as they dismounted to walk.

"I am home," Legolas sighed, before he sped up his steps.

Everyone halted at the gate, and were ushered into them, Gimli gathering a rather pointed stare by many. Often he had heard of dwarves being held in Thranduil's dungeons, and he was a bit afraid despite knowing he was safe.

"Mae govannen!" Thranduil greeted them.

Each returned the greeting except for Gimli who had no grasp of the elvish language other than the curse words he had picked up over the years, but it was when Thranduil gathered Legolas into a hug that they all stared.

This was the King of legend, the one who helped battle without the use of one of the elven rings. The man who was rumored to hate all but his own kind, an even some of those were not to his liking. After he released his son he then in turn shook Aragorn's hand and nodded to Gimli. Then he looked down upon Eldarion.

"This is the child I have heard so much about," he said looking Eldarion over from head to toe.

"He looks not unlike you Estel, but his mother's features are certainly there. There could be no finer example than this. His adan features are accented by his elvish ones. A boy destined for great things I am sure, now come, I have had the cooks prepare a grand and glorious meal for your homecoming my son. Once you have all bathed it will be waiting in the dining hall."

Eldarion rushed off with Legolas to bathe, wanting to get the feel of the lake off him, but Aragorn and Gimli merely rolled their eyes at the thought of having to bathe before dinner when they didn't think they would be required more than to wash up a bit.

"Do they always bathe so frequently here?" Gimli asked as he was standing before the door to his room.

Aragorn chuckled. "You will learn Gimli that here anytime of the day you may be asked to bathe. They do enjoy cleanliness much more than anyone else I have ever seen."

Gimli grunted, and walked inside closing his door and Aragorn went to relax in his own tub.

The dwarf did not treasure taking a bath, but once he sank down in the bubbles he changed his mind. The water smelled of rose petals, and reminded him fondly of Galadriel. He washed quickly, even soaping up his beard, and then once done, laid in the water enjoying the scent and the warmth of it, relaxing his tired muscles.

It was only when the water started to cool did Gimli get out, wrapping the towel around him as he did. He dried off and found the fresh set of clothes that had been sent into the room while he was bathing. It was just as he dropped his towel and reached for them that the door opened.

The shriek was very loud, and Gimli scrambled to cover himself, but it was in vain. The chambermaid obviously had not been told about the guests and reached for the broom she was holding beside her. She advanced on Gimli while he stuttered.

"Madame ... kind lady... if you would only give me a chance to explain why I am here," he stumbled through the words all the while backing up.

"I do not care why you are here, only that you leave at once. How dare you enter, and then presume to bathe in the tub. I shall give you a thrashing you shall not soon forget dwarf," and with that she whacked Gimli squarely on the head with the broom.

Gimli dropped the pair of pants he was holding, only having time to get into his undergarments before she struck him.

"Why, you no good elf. I will have you know that I am a guest in this house, and I do not take kindly to having my head beaten," Gimli roared.

"A guest ... a guest of King Thranduil, I think not. True, he has mended his feelings with the adans but the last dwarf who resided here did so in the dungeons!" she yelled back, while flinging the broom aside ready to pounce it seemed on Gimli.

Gimli could see her intentions and tried to make a run for the door. He only got it open when the chambermaid lunged for him, grasping only the hem of his undergarment. The door fell open to King Thranduil and the others who had heard the commotion and come running to see what it was. Gimli fell face first out the door, his undergarments half on, half in the chambermaid's grasp.

"What is going on here?" Thranduil yelled.

"Is this how you welcome all your guests?" Gimli snarled, snatching his undergarments up as he stood. "This chambermaid here came into my room and has flogged me with her broom. I tried to explain to her who I was and why I was here, but she would hear none of it. She kept flogging me with the broom, until I made a run for it."

King Thranduil told the chambermaid to go and wait for him in his study, and then addressed Gimli.

"I am sorry she was not aware of who you were. Some of my people do not know that I have changed so much, and they have never seen a dwarf walk freely in Eryn Lasgalen. I will speak with her and reprimand her actions, and I will see you all at dinner shortly."

Thranduil turned and walked down the hallway, but once the others were out of sight he burst out laughing. The sight of Gimli falling out the door while being accosted by his chambermaid was just too hilarious. He finally stifled his laughter and placed a stern look on his face before entering his study. He just hoped he could speak to her without breaking into a fit of laughter.

Dinner was as grand as Thranduil had told them. Their seats were pulled out and everyone sat down to a table full of roast duck, vegetables of every kind, and desserts piled on the end as far as the eye could see. Gimli was still grumbling as he took his seat, but the sight of the food soon silenced him. King Thranduil entered the room and greeted each of them, apologizing again to Gimli for what happened, but no more words were said as everyone filled their plates full and began to eat. Later there would be dancing and singing in the leisure room and many bottles of wine to celebrate that Legolas had come home for a visit.

After over two hours of eating everyone pushed back from their plates very full, and very satisfied.

"My guests, why do we not retire to hear music and perhaps dance a bit."

Everyone stood and followed Thranduil away from the dining hall an into an expanse room full of chaise lounges and chairs. Pillows were on the floor in the corner next to a roaring fire and this is where Eldarion chose to sit.

The elves began to sing, a wonderful song of nature and the flowers blooming while the trees were ripe with fruit. It was a pleasure to hear, and it mixed with the soft glow of the fire started up conversations. Eldarion was sitting in the corner while the she elves fawned over him, some even placing kisses on his cheeks.

"It seems your son has grown quite popular with the maidens here," Thranduil said, pouring himself another glass of wine.

"He is his mother's son. He shares her beauty, not mine."

"Aye, true to look at him one would think he was a Noldor elf, but I see in him his father's traits as well. His eyes are those in which I stared into long ago, and chastised for taking my son on a journey, risking his life."

Aragorn's face broke into a smile, "As I recall you never did get to hang me from the rafters by my feet."

Thranduil glowered for a moment before bursting into laughter. "I would say the threat issued by Glorfindel made me rethink my plans, but now he is in Imaldris and you are here," Thranduil smiled, his eyes looking quite devious.

"But sire, I thought you had long gotten over that anger," Aragorn stammered.

"I shall let you sway my wrath with a song, and then I will see if my mood has changed."

Aragorn searched his mind for a song to sing that would not only lighten the mood, but also lull the king into thinking of something else besides the desire to see him swaying from his balcony. A smile graced his features for only a second before he began to sing the song, an everyone in the room stopped to listen.

Eldarion had only ever heard his father sing one elvish song, thinking he knew no other, but this was not the Lay of Luthien, this song was something else, something beautiful. Aragorn's voice was gentle and soft and the words flew so freely from them. He sang of a mother searching for the love of her child, only to find him upon her bed, his small face staring up at her. The song lasted only a few minutes but all in the room were silenced by the end.

Eldarion wondered why the elves in the room looked so somber, and then glancing at King Thranduil he could see tears welling in his eyes. Legolas however, was not so reserved in his emotions and had tears streaming down his face. Eldarion was about to ask what was the matter, when King Thranduil spoke.

"Never has that song been sung since the day my wife left Arda and went to the Halls of Mandos. I should have your head for singing it now, but I shall not for you have reminded me how much the words soothed my soul, even in times of struggle, when all was dark, her song could lift my spirits. I thank you Estel, I thank you for reminding me once again why my son chose you for a friend."

Thranduil wiped at his eyes and clapped his hands. "Let us dance and rejoice in the fact that my son has come home, and brought much valued friends with him."

Legolas and Thranduil danced with two elven maidens, but Gimli quickly shook off any offer for him to dance. Eldarion watched as his father glided across the floor with ease, a true testament to many hours of teachings by Erestor. He then looked up to see one of the fairest maidens he had ever laid eyes on holding her hand out.

Eldarion could not take his eyes off of the maiden. Her skin was like porcelain, her lips a pale shade of rose, and when he took her hand he realized her skin was soft like his mother's. What Eldarion didn't realize was there were four more eyes gazing upon him, Thranduil and his father.

"It seems your son's heart has been won, by Larien. She is but a little more than an elfling herself but far too old for him. We should let him enjoy this evening though."

Aragorn said nothing watching Eldarion move with unsteady steps to the music. He knew a long time ago that he too had loved someone he thought off limits, and no more than a little older than Eldarion when he fell in love. When the music stopped Larien bowed her head to Eldarion and left, but the damage was done, Eldarion was smitten with love. Aragorn ushered him off to bed, for he felt the need for a little adult time, where one could speak of anything without prying ears that would learn new words. 


	46. Revenge

Title: A Time Forgotten

Summary: Aragorn, Legolas, and Gimli take Eldarion down the path of the fellowship to teach him of sacrifices made and things forgotten.

Disclaimer: I do not own them, a pity

A/N: This is an AU fourth age fic, the times to get to many places may not be exact.

Chapter 46

While Aragorn and the others sat enjoying the wine and whiskey Eldarion laid in his bed pouting. He had wanted to stay and enjoy the music too, but he had been sent off to bed as if he were a baby.

The more he thought about it, the more he knew he would have to do something about it. He would show them all that he was not a baby and could handle being up all night. Yes, they would regret sending him to bed. Carefully he climbed out of his bed and tiptoed down the hall. Once he was sure no one else was coming he went off to give them all a surprise.

"Gimli, I believe you have had too much wine and that it is time for bed," Legolas remarked while standing over the dwarf.

"And, just how do you come to that conclusion elf?"

"It could be because you are laying on the floor, curled up to the bowl of fruit from the table. Although I am not quite sure, but I believe you had an entire conversation with the banana earlier."

Gimli stood shakily, ready to refute the elf's words but the banana rolling out of his shirt pocket did little to help his case.

"Come Gimli I think we could all use a little rest, and a nice comfortable bed will be a glorious change to the hard cold ground we slept on last night.

Gimli grunted now barely able to stand, an Aragorn led him up to bed. Legolas turned to his father before leaving.

"Thank you Adar for the lovely evening. It feels good to be home."

"Is this still the place you call home?" Thranduil asked.

Legolas gaped at his father. "I live in Ithlien but Eryn Lasgalen will always be my home."

Thranduil hugged his son and told him to go and get some rest. They all had a busy day ahead of them tomorrow. Everyone fell into a peaceful slumber not knowing what awaited them come morning, not realizing the ingenious mind of an eleven year old.

Legolas was the first to wake, and as usual headed for his bath. He was still half asleep when he slipped out of his nightshirt and eased into the bathtub. The water felt great, and soon he was dozing off and on in the tub. He lathered his hair with the soap and reached over to rinse it with the pail that always sat beside the tub.

Without thinking he turned the pail over atop his head, but it was not water that fell out, no, it was mud. When the mud came out in a glop, covering his soapy hair Legolas shrieked. He cleaned the mud from his eyes, and went to call out to the chambermaid, when he saw the frog sitting atop his sponge. The frog eyed him, tensing as if it would jump away.

Legolas hated frogs, for one had scared him as a child. He opened his mouth to let out an ear piercing scream just as the frog jumped to get away, and landed in his mouth. Legolas sputtered, spitting out the frog and scrambling to get out of the tub. Once out he grabbed his towel and went to run , but the floor was soaked and he instead found himself sitting down very hard on the floor.

Legolas got up rubbing his bottom as he did, and that is when Eldarion opened the door to ask what the noise was about. Now Legolas stood naked with the door wide open. He screeched for Eldarion to close it and he did, but the revenge had been sweet, an Eldarion walked away smiling. He was headed to Gimli's room, next but decided to stop by and wake up his father first.

Eldarion wanted to get even with him too, but the thought of the punishment for making a fool out of him sent that idea running fast.

"Good morning Ada," he called as he walked in.

"Good morning to you son," Aragorn called from the bathroom. When he came out he was already dressed. "Shall we go down and have breakfast together?"

Eldarion nodded and then Aragorn closed the door telling Eldarion he needed to have a talk with him about a few things pertaining to girls and she elves.

While Aragorn was talking to Eldarion Gimli was stirring from the drunken sleep. He did not want to get up, and the pounding of his head reminded him why. Groaning he rolled over in his bed to go back to sleep for a few more hours when he sat straight up screaming.

Gimli was rubbing the bare spot on his chest from where the hair had been snatched off, and beside the bed he saw the piece of paper with his hair and the glue used to paste it on. Cursing outloud Gimli swore revenge, and went to get out of bed. That is when he noticed that his entire body was covered with the same pieces of cloth, glued to him. The first by his arm he snatched off in a fit of fury, but after seeing the hair attached to it and feeling the pain, he thought twice before pulling the others.

As he stood in front of the mirror he could see no less than 40 strips of cloth glued to him in various places. Whoever had done this was a genius he had to agree. Reaching back as far as he could he grabbed a hold of a piece stuck to his arse and pulled. The pain was intense, the removal of the hair making his eyes water up, but snatch it off he did. After several more groans, and screams Gimli was almost free of all the pieces of cloth. Gimli was nothing if he was not brave and he saw he only had four more pieces to remove.

Grabbing the one on his upper thigh he yanked, pulling with it a ball of hair, and releasing a scream that echoed the entire length of the palace.

Aragorn, Legolas, Eldarion an even King Thranduil came rushing into his room, thinking something had befallen their friend, Aragorn and Legolas were both shocked when he stood before them in nothing but a scowl, little patches of bare skin littering his body.

"Gimli, what has happened here? Are you in pain?"

Gimli scowled at them all, "I have been ripping these pieces of cloth off of me for over an hour. Whoever has done this shall suffer a very painful death when I get my hands on them."

Legolas feeling very sorry for his friend in this state walked over and laid is hand upon Gimli's now patchy shoulder.

"I will help you if you wish it," he said, eyes staring straight into Gimli's red ones, still hung over from the night before.

Gimli nodded his head and closed his eyes as Legolas ripped the one off his arse. He let out a small yelp and swayed on his feet. He hoped Legolas would hurry up, for the desire to use the restroom since he had awoken was now screaming at him to hurry. Two more strips Legolas snatched off, as Gimli yelped and the others cringed in the corner as they watched.

There was but one remaining strip of cloth and Legolas cringed when he saw where it was.

"Perhaps you should remove this one Gimli," he said, trying to look away.

"I cannot pull it off elf! My hands are shaking so badly right now I will surely have problems."

Legolas looked to Aragorn for help, but Aragorn held his hands up and stepped back. Legolas could see he would get no help from him, and stared back at the single strip of cloth. Closing his eyes he grabbed it and yanked. That was the last of his worries however as Gimli screamed just as his kidneys failed him and he urinated on Legolas and passed out.

Eldarion wanted to laugh, but the way Gimli passed out it frightened him, and he rushed to his side.

"Uncle Gimli I am so sorry. It was me, all me. I didn't know it would hurt you this much," Eldarion cried, tears streaming as he sobbed on the passed out dwarf.

"You did what?" Aragorn asked from where he was standing, outrage showing once he realized what his son was talking about. Aragorn started towards Eldarion, when he was grabbed by Thranduil.

"If I recall a young boy once sent Erestor to the healing ward for many days after Glorfindel was pushed out of the window to see if he could fly. That was foolish and so was this, but it is nothing drastic that cannot be mended with the proper apology."

Aragorn's face reddened as he recalled what he too had done as a child, and his wrath eased a bit. Walking over he checked over Gimli, and waited till he wakened. Once he had made sure that the dwarf was well, he turned to Eldarion.

"You have someone to apologize to. I will see you at breakfast once you are done."

With that Aragorn and the others turned to leave. As they walked down the hallway Legolas spoke of a frog that had mysteriously found its way into his bath, along with the entire bucket of mud. Aragorn snorted and then fell out laughing.

"I am sorry my friend, but that is nothing short of pure genius."

All three of them sat down and started in on the breakfast, and were enjoying it immensely until they heard Eldarion screaming as if someone were attacking him. Instantly all three were on their feet, swords and bows drawn, running towards the sound which seemed to be coming from outside.

Aragorn was the first to burst out the door, and began searching for any sight of his son. That was when Legolas stayed his hand and pointed upwards. Aragorn looked up to see Eldarion hanging from the balcony, Gimli standing beside him holding the rope.

"Let me down Uncle Gimli, I said I was sorry," Eldarion pleaded.

After many more minutes Gimli relented and let Eldarion in but not before letting him slip so far from the balcony he also wet himself, and below Aragorn's knees went out from under him thinking his son was about to fall.

After everyone was cleaned up again they made their way down to the archery field to have a picnic. Thranduil had made the comment that they had enough excitement for one day, how wrong he was. 


	47. Thranduil's Revenge

Title: A Time Forgotten

Summary: Aragorn, Legolas, and Gimli take Eldarion down the path of the fellowship to teach him of sacrifices made and things forgotten.

Disclaimer: I do not own them, a pity

A/N: This is an AU fourth age fic, the times to get to many places may not be exact. Any reviews are welcome, flames amuse me

Chapter 47

Lunch was enjoyable, a smaller version of the buffet that had been laid out before them at breakfast. Eldarion had two helpings of the ham, and then three small hand sized mince pies.

Once everyone was finished Legolas once again dazzled them with his skills with the bow, and even Thranduil got up and shot a few. It was much to everyone's surprise when Legolas and Thranduil gave them a demonstration with Legolas' daggers. Aragorn saw where his friend learned his skill with the blades as Thranduil whirled in a motion so fluid that it was almost a dance.

"Quite a display from one so on in years," Estel joked.

"I will have you know I can take anyone, even Legolas here, though I am twice his age."

"Twice, more like three times my age father," Legolas snickered.

"For that you will demonstrate how your youth makes you superior to age."

Legolas was smiling as he raised his dagger to his father's. Move after move the King countered, even throwing Legolas off once, but Thranduil had not battled in some time, and the effects of over an hour of trading moves with Legolas could be seen clearly on his face. Legolas raised his dagger and thrust so hard Thranduil fell to the ground.

"It seems you are victorious Legolas," Gimli admired, but his smile left him quickly as Thranduil swiped his legs around and took Legolas' out from under him, sending the elven prince to the ground hard.

Legolas sat up, rubbing his back as he did, and glared at the now laughing Aragorn.

"What is so amusing Estel?" he said in a huff, pulling himself to his feet.

"That the mighty Legolas has been bested by his father no less, and that in being bested he has mussed his hair."

Legolas glared at Estel and turned on his father. "Where did you learn such an unethical move as that?"

Thranduil laughed so hard tears ran down his face. "When staring down a seven foot orc it is best to take his legs out so that he is the same height as you Mithrandir once told me. It is he that showed me that move."

Estel joined Thranduil in his laughter then, for he knew Gandalf was always an improvisor if nothing else. It was often that the wizard astounded Estel with something or another, and he was glad he was not the only one.

Legolas finally gave in and joined each of them in their laughter an everyone walked back inside to freshen up before dinner. Legolas was just coming out of his bath when Aragorn ran into his room and shut the door gesturing for Legolas to be silent.

"What have you done Estel?" Legolas whispered.

"Nothing yet, but I plan on doing something, that is, if you will help me."

"Help you, what do you have planned?"

Estel and Legolas sat whispering to each other in the room, Estel gesturing with his hands as he talked, and Legolas every so often laughing as he explained. Each of them peeked out the door and left from Legolas' room, and an hour later walked into the dining hall for dinner.

Estel took his seat, and Legolas his.

"Ada, what took you so long? I never beat you to dinner," Eldarion queried.

Estel didn't answer, he simply looked away, as did Legolas. Each of them reached for their plates until the sound of someone else coming into the dining hall alerted everyone to look up.

Thranduil strolled in and took and seat an Estel immediately covered Eldarion's mouth before he could blurt out anything, but his actions were in vain as Gimli walked in.

"My Lord who dyed his hair brown?" Gimli shouted.

Eldarion's mouth was uncovered, and he too started in with the questions. Thranduil reached up and pulled his hair around on his shoulder and looked down at the brown tresses that had been blond only a few hours before. His gaze went from Legolas to Aragorn and both looked away instantly and he knew the culprits.

"The color looks good on you, "Eldarion said, hoping it helped, and meaning it as well.

"Be that as it may, I am a Silvan elf and not Noldor. We value our heritage and that would include our light colored hair," Thranduil huffed.

He did not speak to either Estel or Legolas during the meal, choosing to talk with Eldarion about his studies and how was his mother doing. Yes, he would seek revenge, and they would pay for their transgression.

Once dinner was over everyone went into the study to relax and enjoy a bit of music before bed. Tomorrow they would be leaving out again, and Legolas would miss his home. He sat and sipped his wine and listened to the beautiful voices sing the praises of elves. Estel has already drank four glasses even though Legolas had warned him to slow down.

Gimli however had learned his lesson, and was still on his first glass, choosing to sit by the fire and enjoy the music. Aragorn let Eldarion stay with them because it was their last night in the elven realm. Legolas could feel himself growing very tipsy and before he knew what happened he fell from the chaise face first into the floor. Aragorn got up to help him, but he only made it a couple of steps before the room started to spin, and he landed inches from Legolas.

Gimli an Eldarion stood to help them, but Thranduil raised his hand.

"I will take care of these two, why don't you go on up to bed and get some rest."

Gimli an Eldarion thanked Thranduil and went up to their beds never knowing what was about to happen.

Morning came far to early for Gimli and he wondered how Legolas had let him sleep past sunrise. Usually Legolas woke him before even the first rays of sun. Dressing he made his way down to breakfast, but as he entered only Eldarion sat at the table. Both wondered where Legolas an Aragorn were but the smell of the fresh eggs and sausages had them digging into the food, hoping the other two would show up soon.

Breakfast was now over and Eldarion was pushing himself away from the table when the entire palace was filled with screams from outside. Gimli an Eldarion jumped from the table and ran outside, but once outside mouth's fell open in shock.

Aragorn and Legolas were standing behind the clothesline, the chambermaid screaming.

"Aragorn? what are you and Legolas doing back there? Aren't you coming inside to eat before we go?" Gimli asked, wondering why now they had chosen to play around.

When they stepped from behind the clothesline though Gimli an Eldarion both gasped, for they were naked, Legolas at least having one of the maple leaves from the ground, trying to cover himself.

Gimli was not helping matters as he rolled on the ground laughing, and Legolas made it known.

"Was it you Gimli that has done this!" he screamed, heading to strangle the dwarf.

"On the contrary I did it," Thranduil announced from where he was standing.

Legolas an Aragorn both looked appalled, but Thranduil went on.

"I think it a just punishment for two young ones as yourself who thought they could dye a certain elf's hair and not suffer the consequences. Now come along and get dressed. You still have to eat and pack before you go."

Aragorn and Legolas ran by them, and the chambermaid promptly fainted seeing the King's son naked. Both of them ate quickly and then ran upstairs to finish packing. Legolas did not have time to think about how it would hurt to leave until he was standing before his father getting ready to mount up.

"I will miss you Ada," he said, hand on his father's shoulder.

"I am afraid that simply won't do," Thranduil told him before wrapping Legolas into a hug. "Be safe, and protect one another."

"I will see that he is safe," Aragorn remarked.

Thranduil stared at Aragorn. Here was someone when he first met him just more than a child;

the next time he saw him, the child had become a scruffy ranger. Now before him was a King, a father just as he was, and someone who had earned his respect.

Aragorn and the others mounted up and Thranduil handed each of them a bundle. Aragorn looked at him as if to ask what they were, but he did not have to wonder long.

"They are pillows. I know how it is to sleep out in the wild, and there is nothing better than having a few comforts of home."

Legolas laughed at his father. This was the man who had always raised him to be tough, to endure anything, and now he was handing them pillows to make them feel better. Legolas continued smiling long after they had left the gates.

"What is the smile on your face for?" Gimli asked.

"How ironic it is that one you just lived through sleeping in Mirkwood, and two that my father has wished you well, and given you a pillow to sleep on."

"It just goes to show you that everyone an everything has changed for the better," Aragorn laughed. "Let us hurry along, for my own home is not far off and just the sight of it will do my heart well, even though we are not going to stop."

The others understood about home, for each of them were missing their own homes. Sighing Legolas heeled his horse to catch up to Aragorn, and they spent the rest of the day talking about how to get back at Thranduil. 


	48. Chapter 48

Title: A Time Forgotten

Summary: Aragorn, Legolas, and Gimli take Eldarion down the path of the fellowship to teach him of sacrifices made and things forgotten.

Disclaimer: I do not own them, a pity

A/N: This is an AU fourth age fic, the times to get to many places may not be exact.

Chapter 48

They rode much of the day but Aragorn called a stop before they went any further. Legolas looked at him oddly, but did not say anything till everyone was settled in for the night. Aragorn had offered to go and refill the waterskins for them, and Legolas took the opportunity to have his talk.

"Estel, I have noticed the path we are on. Are we not going the wrong way, for surely you would not have him see that?"

Aragorn said nothing, only glancing at his long time friend.

"I would have him see all the disadvantages of war, even ones so harsh as those."

"These were times you did not see, ones in which I still shudder about. I never saw the carnage, but I see my father's face when he speaks of it. You should know the evilness surrounding it. My grandfather died, your ancestors, even Gil Galad. Can we not leave just this horror of the past in the past?"

Aragorn said nothing, his silence deafening all other sounds around them. The silence was becoming too much for Legolas, and he spoke again.

"Estel, tell me we shall not go there. Tell me we are heading another way."

Aragorn faced him, his eyes misted with unshed tears. "Legolas, please understand I must do this. He must know so that the mistakes are never repeated. I cannot live forever, and I must know my son sees what war can cause."

Legolas said nothing, but merely placed his hand on Aragorn's. The shudder that ran down his spine was not missed by him, an Aragorn lifted his chin to meet his gaze.

"I will be there every step of the way my friend. I will not abandon you."

"I trust you Estel, as I always have, just know my fears of such a place. It brings back the nightmares of childhood dreams."

Aragorn indeed knew his childhood nightmares for he had been to the Dead Marshes during his travels to find Gollum. It had brought nightmares for days to him. Shaking his head, he went back to camp where he found Eldarion and Gimli laughing about something between them. He didn't alert them to where they were going, letting them enjoy the advantages of not knowing for now.

2 months later...

They had traversed all of Mirkwood in the past two months with Legolas being their willing guide explaining everything to them, and even giving Eldarion lessons in hearing the trees speak. The child never did hear anything, but he thought the lessons fun nevertheless.

It was mid morning when they came to the beginning of the Dead Marshes and this is when Aragorn called the halt.

"We must dismount here and lead the horses through for they are often spooked."

"What is this place Ada?" Eldarion asked, his curiosity about it rising along with Gimli's. It was not his father who answered him however, it was Legolas.

"We are about to walk across the Dead Marshes."

Gimli's axe fell to the ground with a thud, a morbid look on his face. "I know of this place only in legend and tales spoken to us as children. It is a place of evil things, a place I wish not to go through."

Eldarion's face turned white for he had not seen Gimli frightened, even in Moria he had held his head high. "Ada?" he whispered.

"We shall go through for this is a place I wish you to see so that history never repeats itself. I must be secure that when you become king one day you will remember this place, and what war causes."

Eldarion gulped, his skin crawling with the tension in the very air. Legolas stood beside him, a hand on his shoulder, a silent message of comfort, of guidance.

"Follow me, and do not look at the lights as you walk. Do not follow them or let your gaze be captured by them," Aragorn warned.

For many hours they walked, each of them growing tired and yet none willing to stop for fear of sleeping in such a place. The horses often stumbled, and often had to be urged forward, their senses telling them not to tread there.

Eldarion gripped Legolas' hand tighter and tighter, his fear mounting as his gaze would momentarily waver on the lights. As he walked he let his gaze fall into one of the many pools beside him and that is when the screams echoed across the marshes.

"Ada! there are people in there, dead people, staring up at me!" he screamed as he tried to run away, only to find he was surrounded by many pools, all with the same ashen figures, eyes staring at him from their watery graves beneath the surface of the water.

No one saw or noticed Legolas as the other two tried to comfort Eldarion. The child was in tears, his body shaking, his words jumbled as he tried to speak through his shudders.

Legolas was about to go to Eldarion and offer his help when he glanced into the pool that had scared the child. His eyes had not meant to linger, but something was drawing him closer. He walked the few inches over to the edge and peered in a bit closer. There was someone there in the water, but it was no orc, nor man staring back at him. The thing beneath the water was not frightening, it looked calm, at peace, and it called to him.

No one saw the look of horror on his face as the figure seemed to reach into the crevices of his mind and try to lure him in, for what was beneath the surface was an elf. Not just any elf, but one that reminded Legolas of someone he had long thought forgotten, his amme.

Legolas yearned to be nearer to this elf, to touch her, to feel her touch on his hand, and before he knew it he had leaned to close and fallen into the water.

The splash alerted the others, an Eldarion screamed.

"Legolas!" he yelled, jerking himself free from his father's grasp, he ran toward where he saw Legolas fall. Eldarion had made it to the edge of the pool before he was slung back by his father.

"No! you shall not enter it! I cannot lose you!" he yelled to his son.

"Ada, I do not care. Legolas is in there. We can't leave him Ada," Eldarion sobbed.

At this moment Aragorn took off his sword and dove in. He no longer feared what was beneath the waters, his thoughts were on Legolas. As soon as he entered the water he could feel the icy depths chill his blood. He spotted Legolas, but he seemed not to notice Aragorn. His elven friend was staring at the elf in front of him. Aragorn's brain sent off alarms as the thing that had died long ago reached for him, and he quickly closed his own eyes and reached for Legolas, pulling him back as he did.

Legolas fought him, making it impossible for Aragorn to pull him completely out of the water. It was then that he saw Eldarion and held him hand up to him. Eldarion ignored everything else and jumped into the water, pulling and tugging on both his father and Legolas. Once all three were on the safety of dry land again Legolas shook the cobwebs from his mind and broke down in tears.

"Estel, I am so sorry. I should not have looked, I have put you and everyone else in danger. Please forgive me Estel," he sobbed.

"Do not worry Uncle Legolas," Eldarion said, sitting down beside him.

Legolas could see the child before him shaking both in fear and from being cold and yet he was still trying to offer comfort. Legolas wrapped his arms around the child. He could not explain why he had done it.

"It was the pull of the water, the vision, I did not mean it Estel."

Aragorn sat, wondering what it was, or better yet who it was that Legolas thought he saw in the murky depths. His question was answered by his son, as he and Gimli stared in wonder.

"It was your Amme wasn't it Uncle Legolas? It was her you saw and tried to go to."

Legolas gasped in shock. How had the child known? How could he know when even Estel was not born when she died?

"How?" he struggled to say through his tears.

Eldarion was silent for a moment, biting his lip before he answered so silently that Aragorn had to strain to hear.

"I saw her too once in a picture you had. I did not mean to pry but she was so lovely. That was not her under the water Uncle Legolas, just like it wasn't Faramir's brother that I saw. They are gone but they are still here with us, here in our hearts."

Legolas wrapped his arms around Eldarion, sobbing for the truth, sobbing for the loss he felt, and for the child in his arms who was more than that. Aragorn sat stunned. Had Eldarion truly seen what he thought was Boromir beneath the waters? Shaking the vision from him he called the horses over.

"Come, let us leave here now."

"But Aragorn you said it was too dangerous, the horses could stumble," Gimli reminded him.

"I care not for what ifs now Gimli. The sooner we get out of this place the better. A lesson has been learned here, and it is one I will not soon forget."

Aragorn helped Legolas and Eldarion up and took the time to cuddle his son to him.

"You amaze me each an every day. I am proud that you are my son."

The four of them rode out of the Dead Marshes swiftly. The hurt was still lingering, but also a new found peace laid in Legolas' heart. 


	49. Are you Troubled?

Title: A Time Forgotten

Summary: Aragorn, Legolas, and Gimli take Eldarion down the path of the fellowship to teach him of sacrifices made and things forgotten.

Disclaimer: I do not own them, a pity

A/N: This is an AU fourth age fic, the times to get to many places may not be exact.

Chapter 49

There wasn't much talking in the next few days as they rode. Sometime during the second week of their ride it was Gimli who spoke up.

"I cannot help but notice that we are nearing Ithilien Aragorn. Are we to stop there and rest?"

Aragorn seemed to be a million miles away in thought. He wondered how much damage the trip through the Dead Marshes had caused them all. Eldarion had seemed to cling to him lately, almost as if afraid, and yet not saying as much. Legolas had seemed however almost at peace with himself. Aragorn often caught him smiling to himself, as if lost in his own memories of times past, but he spoke about none of them. Turning his horse around to face Gimli, Aragorn spoke.

"I think we should indeed stop in Ithilien if for nothing else we need supplies for ours are running low."

Aragorn did not speak about to true nature of his stop. His true intentions were to rethink taking Eldarion to Mordor. His son had learned so much already, and yet there was the most wicked place of all left to go. Aragorn did not want to revisit past memories but he would do so for his son. His concerns were that Eldarion would not be able to handle these memories, the sight of Mordor. Aragorn knew he would come to no answers now. He needed the guidance of one who could help him, he needed Arwen.

It was on their twelfth day that the sight of Ithilien came into their view. The white towers of Minas Tirith could be seen off in the distance, but it was the many men and elves riding toward them that set all of their minds at ease. As the riders drew nearer Aragorn could see that Faramir was leading the welcoming group.

"My King, you have come back early, and yet my eyes have seen no better sight in many months."

"Mae govannen Faramir, " Legolas greeted the Steward.

"All is well in Ithilien milord," Faramir bowed before him.

They all rode back to the palace in Ithilien, as Aragorn explained that he was in need to speak with Arwen. Faramir sent one of the guards to fetch the queen, and to send her to his chambers once she arrived.

Faramir issued that the cooks prepare a feast for the returning King and the others, and soon everyone was tucked in at the table feasting on roast turkey, and leg of lamb. Legolas filled his plate with the many fruits and vegetables, and Gimli's plate was overflowing with a bit of everything. Eldarion had long since eaten and was now sampling the strawberry pie.

"A fine meal you have prepared for us Faramir," Aragorn replied, sitting back in his chair, quite full.

"My sentry has come back and spoken to me. He says that Lady Arwen shall be here in but a couple of hours. Would you like to go and wait for her in the gardens?"

"Aye, I would like that very much indeed. Will you join me Faramir?"

Faramir stopped eating, his fork halfway to his mouth. "You would like me to join you in wait for the Lady Arwen?"

Aragorn had to chuckle at the look of horror on Faramir face. "Has it not been often that you have dined with us, and ridden with me? Why do you look now so frightened to join me in the gardens?"

Faramir stumbled to find the right words, and he finally spoke, choking down the lump in his throat.

"Often I have dined with you, but I find the Lady Arwen's beauty breathtaking and find myself to be a bumbling child whenever in her presence. It is not often I think of myself worthy to dine in her presence nor yours. You have battled Sauron, you have defeated him, and all while I lay injured in the Halls of Healing. If truth be told you have become like a father to me at times, and at other times a mentor, a brother."

Aragorn stood from his chair and walked to where Faramir stood. "Do not doubt your worth to me nor to Ithilien. We left it in your capable hands, a Stewardship not bestowed without much thought, but given to you because of the man you are, the warrior, the scholar, and a friend. Come now and join me in the gardens as I await Arwen. Think of me not as the King, but as your friend."

Faramir and the others stood and went into the gardens, Aragorn and Gimli lighting their pipes as soon as they sat down.

"Ahh, to be able to smoke a pipe and stare into the horizon without fear or worry. This is a fine day indeed," Gimli remarked.

Legolas sat away from the smell of the pipe smoke until Aragorn and Gimli had their fill. It was then that Aragorn sent Eldarion to bathe before his mother showed up, but in all honesty he wanted to speak with Faramir.

They talked for a long time, telling Faramir of the things they had seen, of the worries he had for his son, and Faramir sat listening to it all genuinely wrapped up in the adventure. It was not until the sound of an approaching horse did Aragorn stop his tale. His eyes looked up, and the sight before them was like a breath of fresh air. Arwen was dismounting from her horse and walking over, but she did not make it before Aragorn ran to her and swooped her up into his arms.

The others departed seeing that the two of them needed time alone. Aragorn sat staring at his wife, the same woman he had gone over mountains, through mines for, all for the love of his life.

"Something troubles you Estel. I can see it in your eyes, though they try to hide it."

"It is nothing I wish to trouble you with. It is a decision that I must make, but your help I beg, for I am no longer sure of myself."

Arwen sat back and listened as Aragorn told her of the things Eldarion had seen. She gasped at the fact that Aragorn had taken him into Moria, and her heart leapt into her throat at being told of Helm's Deep. It was then that Aragorn's face fell, his eyes not able to look into hers."

"There is something more Estel, tell me what has happened," she pleaded.

"I am both ashamed, and yet I felt at the time it was something I had to do."

Aragorn told Arwen of taking them through the Dead Marshes and she paled.

"I should not have gone, for it seems to haunt him still. He clings to me as if afraid."

Her answer was interrupted as the sound of running footsteps were heard. Eldarion flung himself into his mother's arms, and buried his head in her robes.

"I have missed you," he said, tears pooling in his eyes.

"And I have missed you," Arwen replied back, cuddling the much taller child in her arms. "You have grown at least a couple of inches since you have been gone."

Eldarion stood from her lap and stood at his fullest height. "I am no longer a baby. I am a warrior, Uncle Legolas says so."

"Have you enjoyed your time away Eldarion? Are you troubled?"

Eldarion chewed his lip in the same fashion as his father did when he too was thinking before he spoke.

"It is not that I am worried for me Naneth, it is that I have seen so many things. Some of these things were amazing, like Fangorn Forest, but some were very sad like Helm's Deep. I even saw the people in the Dead Marshes," he whispered.

"Are you now frightened? Do the things you have seen trouble your dreams?" she asked, worry creasing her brow.

Eldarion hesitated again staring first to his father before answering. "After some of the places I did have bad dreams Naneth, but in my dreams I always found Ada, and Uncle Legolas and Gimli, so I knew I was safe. I don't ever want to go back to the Dead Marshes, but not because I am afraid, but because they caused Uncle Legolas so much pain."

Arwen raised her eyebrows at Aragorn upon hearing this and he nodded his head, telling her he would explain it later. Arwen relented for she knew he would tell her when they were alone, and then looked back to Eldarion. Eldarion was smiling at her, his face glowing.

"Are you happy to be home?"

"Of course I am, but I have had such fun being with Ada, and my Uncles. It has been like an adventure really. Ada says that there is still more to see, and I can hardly wait," Eldarion exclaimed. His mood then shifted as he stared at his mother. "I miss you terribly though Naneth when I am away. I think of you all the time, really I do," he said, hoping his mother understood.

Arwen smiled back at him and hugged him to her. "I believe Faramir is waiting for you. If I recall he said something about some strawberry pie that was left over from dinner."

Eldarion hugged both his parents once more before running over to Faramir who was standing at the door to the palace. He nodded that he would take care of Eldarion so that they may have time alone, and closed the door behind him.

"Do you see my dilemma? How am I to take him off again, away from his home, and show him the horrors of Mordor?"

Arwen leaned back on the bench she was sitting and laughed. Not just a simple laugh but a hearty laugh reminiscent of Gimli.

"Estel, you worry too much. Our son is not distraught, nor does the horrors which he has already seen seem to affect him. He was but a child when he left here, but now I see in him the same traits I saw in you once. Our son is becoming a man, and he will need your guidance in this not mine. Do not let worry cloud your judgement, for you know it is the right thing to do."

"Are you sure Arwen? He has seem so much, more than most men. We do not have to go to Mordor."

"I was troubled when you first came to me about this journey. I feared for what it would do, not only to you, but to Eldarion as well, but I have found my worries have no bearing here. Eldarion is fine, he has come through this journey and learned many lessons I am sure."

Aragorn sat with Arwen until it was very late, and then they walked hand in hand into the palace. Arwen went off to bed, an Aragorn told her he would join her in a few minutes.

"I have someone I need to talk to, something I have to do. I won't be too long."

Aragorn walked the halls until he came to the balcony overlooking the Pellenor Fields in the distance. There is where he found Faramir.

"I knew I would find you here," he remarked, startling Faramir from his thoughts.

"Is there something you require of me? Something I can get for you?"

"Nay, I have come to ask a favor from you to be honest."

Faramir wrinkled his brow. "What could I possibly do for you my King. Just ask and I shall endeavor to achieve it."

"I come to you not as a King, but as a friend, and I ask that you join us in our journey to Mordor."

"How .. why ... who will rule Ithilien in my absence?"

"I have spoken to Gimli and he will stay in Ithilien. He was most adamant about enjoying the comforts of home, while we roughed it."

Faramir nodded his head in understanding. "If it pleases you, then I will join you. I will be ready at first light."

With this Faramir turned to leave, but he was stopped by Aragorn's hand upon his shoulder. He turned and saw Aragorn staring at him, and the air around them seemed to stand still.

"You shall come with me as a friend, not as I am your King. Your brother was an honorable man, as are you, and I believe you deserve your own journey. A chance to go where you have no dared to go. I will be waiting for you in the courtyard at noon."

With this Aragorn walked past Faramir and to his room. He knew Faramir had missed the battle, missed showing his worth. He hoped in the end that Eldarion was not the only one to learn a lesson, but Faramir as well. Placing a kiss upon Arwen's brow he pulled her close to him and closed his eyes in an exhausted sleep. 


	50. Departing

Title: A Time Forgotten

Summary: Aragorn, Legolas, and Gimli take Eldarion down the path of the fellowship to teach him of sacrifices made and things forgotten.

Disclaimer: I do not own them, a pity

A/N: This is an AU fourth age fic, the times to get to many places may not be exact.

Chapter 50

Aragorn awoke early the next morning, but he did not stir from his bed. His arms were securely wrapped around the woman he loved. Taking his fingers he traced the tips of her pointed ears, just one of the remnants of her elven immortality she had forsaken for him. He dreaded leaving her, and closed his eyes for a few moments relishing the fact that he was home, safe, secure, and in her arms.

"Do you always sit and watch me sleep," came the gentle words from Arwen.

"Every chance I get to gaze into your beauty I take."

Arwen placed a gentle kiss on his lips and stood up from the bed. "If you are to leave out by noon then you should get up and get ready. If I know your son, and I do, he will be in here within minutes."

Just as the words left her mouth the door flung open and Eldarion came hurtling through it, and jumped into the middle of the bed.

"Ada, why are you still in bed? We leave soon and you haven't eaten breakfast or even gotten dressed."

Aragorn grabbed Eldarion, "Some of us are not as young as you are."

"Ada, you are not old. Uncle Legolas says you are but an elfling still."

Aragorn grimaced at the old joke between Legolas and himself. "Your Uncle Legolas shall pay for that statement," Aragorn said, jumping up from the bed and running into the bathing room before Arwen could.

"Estel! come out at once you know I was going in there."

"You are already the fairest woman in all of Gondor. I am in much more need of preparation."

An hour later all of them were in the kitchens along with Legolas and Gimli. Food was being placed in knapsacks, fresh fruits, and breads. It was not a truly long way to Mordor, but one never knew what to expect in their travels there.

"Come it is time to leave," Aragorn sighed. As much as he wanted to take Eldarion, he also yearned to stay where he was at.

Faramir met them by the stables, allowing the family time to say good-bye. True they wouldn't be gone long, but he too would miss home. He had not left the sanctuary of Ithilien since the end of the War of the Ring. He had told Eowyn good-bye only moments before, and despite her best efforts he could still see the fear in her eyes. She had fought in the battle of the Pellenor Fields, she had seen the horrors. Faramir often would wake her from her dreams after that, reminding her that she was safe.

Mounting up they waved good-bye to Arwen an Eowyn, but it was not until they reached the outer rim of Ithilien that they saw a lone figure standing in the middle of the open area. Open closer inspection they saw that it was indeed Gimli.

"Ada, why has Gimli come?" Eldarion thought to ask.

"I have asked him to come. Often we rely on the horses to carry our burden, but Frodo and Sam had no such luxury when they trekked across Mordor. We shall walk from here. Gimli is merely here to take the horses back for us."

"Then why did we bother to mount up and ride away from Ithilien if we were going to walk," Eldarion said, confusion clearly in his words.

Aragorn smiled deviously as he looked to Faramir who was also sporting the same look.

"Your mother would have had me followed all the way to Mordor had I told her we were walking. Gimli will take the horses and keep them somewhere safe for us. The road is too harsh for them, for there is no place to water them."

"Won't Amme' find out and be angry?"

Aragorn noticed how easily Eldarion would use both the Noldorian and Sindarin elvish speech lately and knew he would have Legolas to thank for that, but now his immediate problem lay in a good excuse to tell his son.

"Your mother would wish us well on our journey, and would not want the horses to be troubled."

Legolas had to cover the snort up with his hand, as did Faramir at the blatant lie. All of them dismounted and grabbed the various packs from the horses.

"Keep the horses hidden Gimli, for should Arwen or Eowyn find out it will be you alone who faces their wrath first," Aragorn reminded him.

Gimli visibly shuddered, and then took Arod and started to lead him away.

"Take good care of him," Legolas reminded him.

"I will give to him the same courtesy that he gives to me," Gimli huffed.

Legolas and the others all laughed as Arod nibbled on the cuff of Gimli's leggings. They all hefted their packs on their backs and headed away from their home, and to the darkness of Mordor and whatever still lay within its borders.

"We shall pass right by Cirith Ungol and then we shall come to Minas Morgul," Aragorn told them as they walked. Everyone drew silent. All knew about the dreaded places of Sauron and those who were his minions, even Faramir who had read about it.

It would be a long trek and one Aragorn was not sure of. The last time he had walked through Mordor it had been in secret, and long years had passed since then. Legolas had said once that he never wanted to visit such a place, one that was empty. Aragorn knew the trek for him would be a harsh one, but the look of determination on his face coupled with Eldarion who was talking nonstop to him seemed to lift his spirits.

"Ada, has told me about your brother so many times Uncle Faramir, but was he really as good with a sword as Ada says he was?" Eldarion asked the sensitive question as only an unknowing child could.

Aragorn flinched when he heard it, and Legolas cut his eyes toward him. The elf knew there was no better swordsman than Aragorn, for he had been trained not only by the rangers but by his elven brothers as well. No adan could match him as of yet, so to hear Eldarion praising another was odd. His thoughts were dismissed as Aragorn called a halt so that they could have dinner. They had already been walking for many hours, and the skies although blue, felt uneasy somehow.

Aragorn pulled the roast lamb, and turkey from his sack as Legolas took out the breads, and fruits. Everyone ate their fill, but it was Faramir who was holding his stomach as if he had eaten too much.

"I feel as if I have eaten enough for three days, and all I had was some fruit and two pieces of bread," he groaned.

"That is not bread, that is elvish waybread, Lembas in the elvish tongue. You have eaten enough of it to last you for many days I am afraid."

"Why have the cooks made so much of it then? I thought it was merely bread," Faramir said, staring at the many cakes of bread.

"One never knows what lies ahead in Mordor," Aragorn said solemnly.

Sauron is defeated, there is nothing to fear there now is there?"

"I know not what is to be feared, or what lies within its borders. True, Sauron is gone now, but his allies were many. Only Frodo and Sam know what is ahead in our path. Tomorrow we shall pass by Cirth Ungol, a path they went on shortly after leaving you."

"Aye, often I have thought it was folly. I did not believe in the stoutness of a hobbit. I thought they would succumb to Sauron and his forces. I feared for them, but at the time there were other things I feared even more."

Aragorn and Legolas both nodded in understanding. They knew of Denethor's claim over not only Faramir's heart, but his sense of loyalty. He would have gladly given his life for his father, and very nearly did, if not for the quick thinking of Pippin.

They each enjoyed stories and tales of Pippin and the others hobbits until Eldarion was fast asleep by the fire and beside him Legolas. Aragorn took this time to speak with Faramir. Grabbing up his pipe he went to sit beside him so that they may talk in silence.

"Faramir your mind is still troubled, why?"

Faramir sighed, "It is nothing Aragorn. It is something that troubles my mind and always has. I feel ashamed, I feel unworthy to even hold the title of Steward at times, and yet here I am riding and traveling with the King."

Aragorn looked at Faramir, not with judgement, but with a calmness before he asked him why again.

"Everyone has seen the fields of battle, even my own wife helped in the slaying of the Witchking and I did nothing. I laid in the Houses of Healing, a man crippled by his own father, and man who should have been down on the battlefield fighting for his land, his freedom. My brother died defending Arda, Eowyn almost too, but I am no hero, I am one without a purpose it seems to me at times."

Aragorn studied his sullen face, before he told Faramir his thoughts.

"A wise man once told me that our destiny is not given to us, and that only fate can decided what is to come. Do not question fate Faramir for it only leads to heartache. Eowyn's fate was to fight, as was Boromir's to die in battle, neither was your fate, but we must do what we can until our fate is revealed to us."

"Why have you asked me to come along?" Faramir wondered aloud, his eyes misted up with unshed tears.

Aragorn knew the answer and it rolled off his tongue with ease.

"I wanted to give to you a chance to see what you did not before. To ride with me to Mordor, and to stand where we all stood in the last battle. Maybe your destiny will come to you, but it will not if you fall asleep while walking. Go, sleep, tomorrow we shall encounter many things and not all of them pleasant."

Faramir laid down and soon he drifted off to sleep. Aragorn stood watch over them all, not daring to take his eyes off them till he woke Legolas for his watch. This part of Arda made him uneasy, and he was sure the feeling would only grow as they got closer to Mordor.

A/N: See you next Thursday with the next chapter 


	51. Chapter 51

Title: A Time Forgotten

Summary: Aragorn, Legolas, and Gimli take Eldarion down the path of the fellowship to teach him of sacrifices made and things forgotten.

Disclaimer: I do not own them, a pity

A/N: This is an AU fourth age fic, the times to get to many places may not be exact.

Chapter 50

The unease was felt by all the next morning as they were awakened to the sound of vultures nearby, no doubt feasting on some poor creature.

"Come, we should move on."

Everyone was in agreeance with Aragorn and soon the packs were loaded and everyone was ready.

"We should reserve our water supply for the next few days as well."

Legolas looked to Aragorn and drew his eyebrows in question.

"Is there some reason for this?" Faramir dared to ask.

"We have many, yes, but the road to Mordor is not known for having any water drinkable by anyone other than the likes of orcs. Frodo has mentioned that he and Sam went days with only a few drops, and I do not wish to repeat that."

No one questioned the water again. They started walking and by midday they found themselves next to a huge mountain.

"What are we to do climb?" Legolas asked, his feet already on the third step.

"Not unless you you truly wish to test your elven abilities by sleeping on a ledge no longer than a couple of feet."

Legolas backed away from the stairs, and turned to Aragorn.

"Which way are we to go then?"

"We shall travel not over the mountain but through it. I warn you though the path is not a welcome one, but one surely filled with horrors we are not accustom to."

Faramir's face paled for he knew what lay beneath the mountain, he had even tried to warn Frodo and Sam of it, but they had not heeded his warning.

"Is there no other way?"

Aragorn nodded his answer and Faramir gulped down the lump in his throat. He was frightened though he knew Shelob to be dead.

The entrance to the pass was covered in layers of webbing, and Aragorn removed his sword to cut down the hindrance. Slash after slash he made alongside Faramir until the entrance was free enough that they may pass through.

"I will go first," Aragorn told them, lighting a torch with a flint. "The light will give us some relief from the dark within.

Legolas was last to enter the cavelike domain. His fears still held, about caves and being inside them. He was one who loved the freedom that came with the open woods. His thoughts were ripped from him as his usually nimble feet stumbled across something. Looking down he noticed that it was bones.

The shudder was not missed by Aragorn nor Faramir, but while they had been staring down Eldarion had moved further along the path.

"Eldarion!" his father yelled. "Do not venture too far ahead."

Eldarion stopped in his tracks and waited for the others to catch up. He noticed the pained look on both Faramir and Legolas' face, and reached out a hand to both.

Faramir looked down to the child offering him a hand, and steeled his nerves. Here was a child, unafraid as long as his father was near, but yet he had not known the love of a father. He had never known his father to quell his fears in the night, but instead his father had ridiculed him for having said fears. Shaking the thoughts from his head he ventured forward determination set in.

They had been traveling for many hours, and at the call to stop for lunch everyone denied that they were hungry.

"Are you not hungry?" Aragorn asked of Eldarion.

"Nay Ada. The smell in here would turn my stomach should we stop and eat. Can we not hurry up and get out of here?"

Aragorn nodded. It was but a few miles of passageways to get to the other side, and he too wanted out of there.

"Look ahead. There are two passages. Which way should we go?" Legolas inquired.

Aragorn was unfamiliar and had no answer for him. If they went the wrong way it could be less than appealing.

"Go to the right," he said, hoping it was the correct way.

His answer came in the shrill cry from Legolas, and he rushed forward, sword drawn to see what had happened. Faramir who had been holding Eldarion's hand grasped it firmly now, knowing he was to defend the child. Pulling his sword from its sheath he too walked forward, pulling Eldarion along with him.

Inside the passageway Legolas had come face to face with decaying forms hanging from every crevice around him. The smell was putrid, the stench making him sick to his stomach. Aragorn soon entered the passage as well, followed by Faramir an Eldarion, but he could not rip his eyes away from the horrible things in front of him.

"Legolas?" Aragorn whispered, placing his hand upon his shoulder.

"My feet are stuck in something and I dare not look down," Legolas remarked.

Aragorn did look down to see the halfeaten remains of some creature. His own stomach lurched at the sight, and he carefully guided Legolas a few steps away.

"I am sorry," he said ushering Legolas towards the exit to the small passage. He turned to Faramir. "Please help Eldarion through, but follow close behind us."

Faramir grabbed Eldarion's hand, but the child seemed frozen in his place.

"Is this where Shelob lived?" he asked.

"Aye, this is where she lived and this is where she died. Come I do not wish you to witness it any longer."

Faramir tugged, but Eldarion still did not budge. Knowing no other way Faramir resheathed his sword and reached down. Picking Eldarion up, he made his way through the maze of decomposing bodies on the floor, and toward Aragorn and Legolas.

The four of them walked briskly until they could see the light of outside up ahead. It was a waning light, as nightfall was not far off, but it was light, something the passageway beneath the mountain had none of.

As soon as Legolas stepped into the light he breathed a sigh of relief. Caves had always been his downfall, and he shuddered each time he was made to enter one. Aragorn saw his friend's distress and walked over to speak with him.

"I thank you mellon nin. I know you are wary of caves and yet you went inside with me. Again you have showed me your undying friendship and I am grateful I did not have to journey them alone."

Legolas nodded his head, but a smile came too quickly to his face. Aragorn wondered why, but Legolas nodded in the direction behind him, an Aragorn turned to see Faramir walking out of the passageway carrying Eldarion.

Faramir walked over to Aragorn but did not set the child down, and soon Aragorn knew why.

"He was frightened, and refused to move. My only option was to carry him, but he seems to have fallen asleep at some point."

Aragorn's face broke into a smile. "You may set him down if you wish, and I will carry him. It is not much further till we stop for the night."

"Nay, he is not a burden, and I do not mind."

Aragorn agreed, and Faramir followed behind him and Legolas with the still sleeping Eldarion. His brother Boromir had been the one to comfort him in the night when nightmares plagued him, and now he was playing the role. Eldarion had become very precious to him while he lived in Ithilien, and he now would be the one to give comfort for awhile.

"We shall come upon Minas Morgul around this bend, so we shall stop here for the night. The boulders shall provide cover from the winds."

Faramir set Eldarion down and made a fire. He didn't wish to go to Minas Morgul or anywhere near Mordor, but somehow he felt he must. He had been denied a chance to fight in the war, but now he would see what his fellow men had seen. He would stare Mordor in the face.

The three of them ate in silence an Aragorn awoke Eldarion. The child scooted next to his father, an ate, but as the embers of the fire died down, and sleep was ready to claim him yet again, he hugged Faramir before bedding down for the night.

Faramir's eyes misted with tears, and when he looked over he saw nothing but gratitude from Aragorn and Legolas, Eldarion's keepers. Laying down on his own bedroll he fell into slumber, but his hand reached for Eldarion's, and only then did he finally succumb to sleep.

A/N: See you next Thursday 


	52. Chapter 52

Title: A Time Forgotten

Summary: Aragorn, Legolas, and Gimli take Eldarion down the path of the fellowship to teach him of sacrifices made and things forgotten.

Disclaimer: I do not own them, a pity

A/N: This is an AU fourth age fic, the times to get to many places may not be exact.

Chapter 52

Morning came far too early, but the biting autumn wind was gathering them all to arouse themselves from slumber. Today they would trek over a bit and venture inside Minas Morgul. It was a dark and desolate place now, nothing living inside other than a stray bird or two.

Aragorn awoke Eldarion, and was happy to see that the previous days scare had not seemed to linger. Eldarion was seemingly ready to face the dark halls of what used to be the Witchking's lair.

After everyone was packed up and they had all had a bit of breakfast, the four of them set off on the small hike to get there. In only a matter of an hour they stood before the monstrous looking tower.

"It looks so ominous."

"It was built by the Gondorians many years ago in the Second Age and Isildur called it the The Tower of the Moon, Minas Ithil."

"Then why is it so dark and dreary now?" Eldarion asked aloud

"For it was captured by the Nazgul, and henceforth renamed Minas Morgul. It is a shame really that something Elendil and his sons built was turned into something so vile."

"Can we go inside?" Faramir asked, his curiosity outweighing his fears.

"We may go inside but do not stray too far away. I have heard that many unsavory people still take refuge there at night, so be wary."

The others followed Aragorn inside, Legolas' hand on his bow, and Faramir's hand on his sword. Even Eldarion gripped his dagger that he carried. The two huge doors that stood at the entrance were ajar, as if someone had left in a hurry and never closed them. With the help of the others Aragorn pushed the doors open to let in some of the sun.

"We should light a torch to see inside," Faramir mentioned.

Aragorn struck his flint across a piece of wood, and they all followed him inside. He showed them the stairs that Sam was to have battled the orcs on, and then he lead them into a chamber.

"This is where Frodo was held for days while Sam searched from him."

All of them looked around at the room. The walls were pure granite, the floor dull and cold looking, but it was Faramir who asked the question.

"How did they become separated? When last I saw them they were together."

"It seems that Shelob injected Frodo to stun him, and Sam thought him dead. It was only after seeing the orcs take him away that Sam realized his folly. He searched for a couple of days before he found Frodo, as he had to sneak about around the many orcs and uruk-hai."

"Sam did all that just for Frodo?" Eldarion gasped.

Aragorn nodded down at his son. "He did much more than that. When Sam thought Frodo dead he took the ring to finish the quest. This is how he became a ringbearer if even for only a short time."

"Did he mention what it felt like? Did holding it make him any different?" Faramir queried.

It was then that Aragorn began laughing to the surprise of everyone around him.

"Samwise Gamgee is nothing if not simple. The ring while in his possession did not harm him, for he had it only but awhile. I am sure if he had carried it longer it would have taken its toll on him as it did Frodo and Bilbo, but Sam gave the ring back to Frodo willingly, and that is something to say for the stout heart of a hobbit, and his morals of friendship above all else."

Faramir was a bit frazzled by this news. He wondered if Boromir would have given the ring up so willingly had he managed to get it away from Frodo. His face must have projected his thoughts, as Aragorn came and laid a hand upon his shoulder.

"Do not dwell on what might have been Faramir. Your brother was a good man, a great warrior, and he died with honor. He did not take the ring, and yet he had many chances. This alone should tell you of his valor, his courage in withstanding its power."

Faramir gave Aragorn a smile, a genuine smile for it was not often Aragorn spoke of Boromir. He knew there had been tension between them, and yet in the end that had changed.

"Let us leave here, and be careful on the stairs as they have become worn and broken in places over the years," Aragorn warned them.

His words were in vain though as Legolas the most surefooted of them all stumbled and almost fell. The giggles were stifled as Aragorn helped him to his feet, but the elf's glare was still firmly in place.

"I suppose a certain dwarf will no doubt hear about this."

Aragorn feigned innocence. "Mellon nin, would I tell of your misguided step, and almost subsequent fall from the stairs?"

"You would indeed Estel, and should you find you cannot contain the secret I shall then be forced to tell Arwen of your drunken serenade to the woman in the pub."

"She was a two hundred year old hobbit, with only four of her remaining teeth!" Aragorn yelled.

"Nevertheless, I shall omit that part," Legolas grinned.

"You are more evil than anything left here my old friend, but your secret shall remain just that, a secret."

All of them left out of Minas Morgul and none would venture there again, for many years. It was a bright day and Aragorn was glad for it, but he knew that soon the day would turn cold for everyone but Legolas. Summer had slowly turned into autumn, and they didn't want to be out when winter's harshness came.

It was going to be another month almost before they reached Baradur and after the fourth day of walking Aragorn was wondering if they should skip it all together. His feet ached from the many months of walking, and he wondered if he would ever see a nice warm bed again. He was not the only one looking rather worn from the trip, as Legolas looked paler than he normally did. It was when they stopped for lunch on the fifteenth day that he lost all will to go on.

"My feet have never ached this bad," he surmised while rubbing them.

"Not even the last time you made this journey?" Eldarion said.

"I never journeyed this far. Frodo and Sam were the only ones to have come to Mordor."

"Well, I for one would love to eat something besides Lembas," Legolas replied, much to Aragorn's shock.

"You love lembas Legolas. You even make the cooks prepare it for your meals."

"Estel, along with the lembas I have fruits and vegetables, and meats. I have eaten nothing but lembas now for days on end."

"I am enjoying this elvish treat. Eowyn is not a cook, by any means," Faramir remarked, sending Aragorn into a coughing fit.

"I see you have tasted her cooking," Faramir chuckled at the now choking Aragorn.

"As we left Edoras on the way to Helm's Deep she brought me some stew. It was very warm, and I was in need of a hot meal, but the first bite sent me trying to toss it away."

Faramir laughed until he was holding his sides, "This is why I do all of the cooking when I must. She has never been the cook and I daresay she shall not ever acquire the knack for it."

Legolas growled and tossed the lembas back into his pack, and then sat cross legged glaring at the fire.

"Let me go and find us something to eat, and I shall fix us a meal fit for your company," Faramir said, as he stood.

"What will you hunt with? a sword?" Legolas spat, his hunger making him a bit dismissive.

"You forget Legolas, that a ranger learns not only the sword but the bow as well. I shall return soon with dinner."

Faramir took his leave of them, and at once Aragorn grew frantic.

"I should not have let him wander away without someone else. What if he becomes lost?"

Legolas scoffed at him, "He is not a child Estel, and he should be more than capable of finding his way back here, although with what I do not know."

Aragorn watched Legolas sulk,and found that is disturbed him. The elf was never one to let things bother him. He watched as Legolas pulled his knees up to him and rested his head on them, and that is when Aragorn knew he had to talk with his friend.

"Legolas, what troubles you so?"

"Tis nothing Estel."

"That didn't work with my father or yours and it most certainly will not work with me. Tell me why you have belittled Faramir, and even now sit here brooding."

Legolas sighed and stared into the grey eyes looking back at him. "This place, the darkness I feel here. The war may be over but the scent of death still lingers in the very air I breathe. It feels as if it is a shadow upon my eyes that I cannot shake off.

"We are here but for a short while my friend and should you feel the pull of shadow on your soul, then look to me, for I will bring you back into the light always. We have but a fortnight and we shall reach Baradur, and from there we will be heading home. Can you hold onto the light inside you for that long?"

Legolas let the first real smile of the day grace his face. "I am sorry that I have been so grouchy. I will try not to let the gloom of this place fill me again. I don't think that Faramir will find anything for us to eat, and I am very tired of Lembas."

Aragorn laughed out loud. "If only Haldir could hear you say such things, he would have your tongue."

Legolas was about to retort back, when Eldarion yelled.

"Faramir is coming back!"

Aragorn stood and saw Faramir indeed coming back with what looked like four or five rabbits slung over his shoulder.

"How ... where did you find them?" Legolas stuttered.

Faramir smiled, "I had plenty of time to discover the smaller points of life as a child, and one can coax a rabbit to him if he has the proper patience."

"You should not have doubted him Uncle Legolas."

Faramir looked heartbroken to not have Legolas' trust, but he soon smiled again and went about preparing dinner.

"I will have a meal fit for a King, or at least fit for one in the wilds."

Soon the aromas wafting from the pot over the fire drew Legolas and the others in for a closer look.

"What are those green things floating in there?" Eldarion asked, his face wrinkled in wonder.

"The long ones are wild onions that I packed, and the smaller ones are a few herbs I found growing along the way here, that I thought might come in handy. Do not take my word for it however, for dinner is ready."

Everyone filled their plates and sat back, staring at the contents of them, but it was Legolas who spoke up first.

"Faramir, this is wonderful. Much better than Estel has ever made. I am sorry I doubted your abilities."

"Nay, it is all right. Many have doubted them in the past, but if I can do nothing else I can cook. You would also do well to soak a piece of the lembas bread in the juices, as it gives it a bit of flavor."

Legolas and the others each broke off a small piece of the lembas bread and soaked it in the juices and devoured the meal. The meat was so tender it fell off the bone, and it was not until Eldarion let out the huge belch that everyone stopped.

"It seems you have been taught a few things by your Uncle Gimli," Aragorn surmised.

"Yes, like how to act as if one is a heathen," Legolas grumbled.

Eldarion turned a fair shade of red, and wiped his mouth on his sleeve.

"I believe a few lessons in proper mannerisms are in order when we get back."

The four of them sat there talking and enjoying each others company. When the chill of the night air sent shivers to Aragorn and Faramir another log was thrown onto the fire, and for another hour they talked.

"I shall stand first watch tonight if you will allow it," Faramir offered.

"I accept your offer," Legolas replied. "I shall sleep soundly knowing we are all safe."

Faramir nodded his thanks to Legolas and watched as one by one they all drifted off into slumber. He was glad he had come along. He felt useful, needed. Tucking the blanket around Eldarion he sat back to gaze up to the stars. Tomorrow they would journey on, but Faramir knew he had already learned many lessons himself, like the love of a brother though he was not your kin. 


	53. Chapter 53

Title: A Time Forgotten

Summary: Aragorn, Legolas, and Gimli take Eldarion down the path of the fellowship to teach him of sacrifices made and things forgotten.

Disclaimer: I do not own them, a pity

A/N: This is an AU fourth age fic, the times to get to many places may not be exact.

Chapter 53

Faramir awoke them all the next morning much to the unease of Aragorn.

"You let me sleep all night. Why did you not waken me for my watch?" he questioned.

"The stars, they mesmerized me, and I could not take my eyes off of them. When I looked to you I saw you sleeping so peacefully I had not the heart to wake you. Do not be angry for I am not weary, and it does a heart good to know that he is useful."

Aragorn grumbled about stubborn stewards while he packed by he did not mention it any further.

"Today we shall press on for there is much ground to cover to get to Baradur. Along the way I will tell you what I know of it."

All that day and into the next week they traveled. When Eldarion lagged behind they took turns carrying him, but as they neared closer to their goal Aragorn knew he was wise to bring along the extra water skins.

Although it was well into autumn the heat of Mordor made them feel parched, their throats dry, their lips felt as if they would crack. It was on the twenty seventh day that Aragorn noticed a change in things. The land beneath his feet had been a brown sandy earth and now it was black, almost as if the very ash from Baradur had settled there. It was not until Legolas gasped that he glanced up from his feet.

"What do you see Legolas? Should we be alarmed? the elf was asked, as sword slid from sheath.

"I see nothing," Legolas answered.

"Then why do you look so frightened?"

"I see nothing Estel, neither friend nor foe, but I also see no bird, no creatures at all. This place is a barren wasteland littered with foul air and fumes."

Faramir was the one to speak, "We are near to Baradur then."

Aragorn prepared to tell them all he knew of the mighty stronghold of Sauron, but he did not get the chance. Faramir was a scholar first and foremost, and his knowledge of Baradur was extensive.

"The mighty fortress took over six hundred years to build and only minutes to destroy. While it stood Sauron reigned there sending his orc spies to cause havoc all around. They pillaged Mirkwood, casting it into shadow for years. The Last Alliance was a powerful one, but one I do not know of. Can you fill me in on this period Aragorn?"

Aragorn shook his head yes and began the tale. "Elendil and Isildur fought side by side with the other elves and men. Every race had come to battle Sauron and in the end he was defeated and Baradur destroyed. The price was high, too high. Both Gil Galad and Elendil died in the battle, as did those who now lay beneath the Dead Marshes."

Everyone openly shuddered thinking about the Dead Marshes. Eldarion gripped Legolas' hand and tried to smile to him, but the elf was staring off into the sky.

"I feel as if I must catch a glimpse of a beauty, somewhere that is not tainted as this place is."

"I have something!" Eldarion shouted and rummaged through his pack. After only a couple of seconds he pulled a piece of parchment out and handed it to Legolas.

"This is a picture I drew of you in the gardens while we were in Mirkwood."

Legolas' eyes misted up with tears, and he hugged the picture to his chest.

"I thank you Eldarion. Your gift has shown me that I can go on, as I know what awaits me when I return back home."

"Come there is much to prepare for tomorrow's journey."

Everyone sat down and ate a very small meal. There was no meat and Aragorn wished more than anything to have a bit of the stewed rabbit Faramir had cooked for them. It would go well with the Lembas. He was quite used to the elven waybread, it often being cooked for him as a child, but Faramir seemed positively delighted with it.

"I cannot say enough about this bread. It is moist even after many days, and their is a faint sweet taste to it. I feel as if I could eat three or four but I never make it past the third bite."

Aragorn laughed as did Legolas and upon the raised eyebrows of Faramir they told him of Merry and Pippin.

"We were given Lembas as a parting gift in Lorien, but the hobbits took it upon themselves to eat four cakes of it before we even departed. An average man would have been bloated, sick even after all that for a small bite can sustain a man for the entire day."

"Were they sick Ada?"

"Nay, later that day in fact they ate two more cakes. I wonder about the stomach of a hobbit, for it seems endless."

As Aragorn finished speaking they heard an awful sound, it was the sound of a circling vulture overhead.

"Why does he not go away Ada?" Eldarion asked, his brows knitted.

"He waits for his victim to die. He will circle until he grows weary, or the victim does."

"Can we not save whatever it is Ada?" Eldarion pleaded.

Aragorn shook his head no. "We cannot bend the will of death, nor cheat it of its claim. Some things are just meant to be Eldarion, and we cannot help."

Eldarion's face scrunched up and he sat down by the fire in a huff. He was not used to his father telling him that someone can't be saved, not the healer, not the one who had brought Lady Eowyn back from the brink of death.

"Ada, but you have defied death, cheated it, even Uncle Legolas and Gimli said so. Why is this creature any different?"

"Your father did not defy death so to speak, although Lord Elrond wondered if he could bring him back several times. It was the will of Mandos whether to take him then, and if it is his will then the creature will find a way to elude his capture," Legolas explained, trying to soothe the child.

Eldarion was not soothed and moved even closer to the fire. He sat with his knees drawn up to him, his eyes staring straight into the flames.

"We cannot save everything and everyone," Aragorn said, sitting down beside him and drawing him into his lap. "If this were true do you think Haldir and all the others would have died?"

Eldarion nodded his head no, but he turned and clung to his father, burying his head in his tunic.

"But why, why did they all have to die? Why was Theodred, and Boromir taken. Why didn't Mandos leave them here with us. Didn't he know we needed them?"

"He took them yes, but they are still with us, as all things are if we look in the right place."

Eldarion and Legolas both turned to look at Aragorn, both wondering what he truly meant. It was then that Aragorn sighed, himself having been told this countless times by his own Ada.

"Look here," he said pointing at his heart, "and here," he said running his face down Eldarion's face.

"We all have something in us that those who are gone have left us. I have my mother's eyes, and your Uncle Legolas has his mother's gracefulness although you cannot tell sometimes."

"Do you mean it Ada? Do you mean we all have something of them inside us?" Eldarion trembled as he spoke.

"Boromir is gone, but his spirit lives on in Faramir. His brother carries on where he left off, a valiant warrior, a man who leads the people well, and a scholar so that we do not forget his brother's quest to help us along. I promise you Eldarion that inside you there is a piece of all of us."

This seemed to calm Eldarion somewhat but Aragorn did not miss the small sniffle that came from Faramir. Long had the man felt anguish over his brother's death, long had he mourned him.

"Come let us warm ourselves by the fire, and I will tell us all a story to take our mind from this place."

"What story will you tell us Ada?"

"I will tell you a story of two elves who found themselves quite without clothing one Yule morning."

Aragorn told them the story with Legolas adding in details he forgot, and soon the somber mood lifted as laughter filled the campsite. The vulture had long stopped circling the skies, and quiet had settled over the four.

"I will take first watch tonight," Legolas volunteered.

Legolas sat there but none of them felt sleep's grasp. Aragorn laid upon his bedroll till very late before closing his eyes, and he did not notice Eldarion slip from beside him to join Legolas. The elf said nothing as Eldarion took a seat beside him upon the boulder, he merely say there twirling his dagger in his hands.

At at glance to Eldarion Legolas noticed something. Beside him sat a child, and yet he was no longer a child. He was elven and yet he was adan. All these things mixed with Eldarion's fear and yet his courage, had Legolas handing the other dagger to him.

Eldarion's eyes lit up, his face beaming, knowing he had been trusted with the elven blade. He held it tightly in his grasp, and smiled up to Legolas. They sat there until the first rays of sun peeked over the mountainside.

"Tell me Eldarion what do your eyes see?"

Legolas knew Eldarion's eyesight was far better than the average man, and bordered on elven at times, but it was the huge smile that grew on his face told Legolas he too saw it.

"I see a small plot of purple flowers off in the distance, right beside the clump of rocks."

"Do you know what that means?" Legolas asked, and at the look on Eldarion's face he explained.

"It means even here in he darkest of places that life is trying to breathe anew." Eldarion shook his head in understanding.

"Go now and get a couple hours of sleep before I waken your father and Faramir. I will sit watch so that nothing approaches us."

Eldarion handed Legolas back the dagger, and crawled back underneath the blanket beside his father. He glanced over to Faramir and saw he was sleeping, and then to his father whose eyes were still closed in slumber before he closed his own. In a couple of hours they would head towards Mt. Doom and the remains of Baradur, but for now slumber claimed him. 


	54. Chapter 54

Title: A Time Forgotten

Summary: Aragorn, Legolas, and Gimli take Eldarion down the path of the fellowship to teach him of sacrifices made and things forgotten.

Disclaimer: I do not own them, a pity

A/N: This is an AU fourth age fic, the times to get to many places may not be exact.

Chapter 54

Baradur loomed closer and closer the next day, but when the four of them arrived at what remained of the tower there was an eerie silence. It was Faramir who broke the silence, as he wondered how these broken remains could quell fear into the hearts of all who looked upon it.

"How could something such as this, cause so much damage, destruction?"

"This was where the Eye of Sauron sat, atop the very structure. I saw this from a distance as we fought, and I too felt fear and dread creep into my heart. Only when I saw it crumble to the ground did I feel relief," Legolas told him.

Eldarion noticed his father was also looking very sentimental and that a single tear rolled from his eye.

"Ada, why do you weep over something that has long been destroyed? Were you not also happy to see it crumble?"

Aragorn stood for a moment staring at the remains before he spoke.

"I did feel a sense of relief, but it was a fleeting one. While those on the battlefield rejoiced in their victory I knew another tale. If the tower collapsed then Frodo and Sam had succeeded in their attempt to destroy the ring but at what price? I did not know whether they lived or perished in the attempt and my heart was one filled with the upmost dread. I shed many tears on the battlefield that day, and my heart was broken."

"Why Ada? Was it not their task? Why did you shed tears when destroying the ring was what you had set out to do?"

"I felt I had failed them, just as I had failed Boromir, and the countless others. I was the one who let them venture onward without our aid, and should they have perished it would have been because of my lack in judgement."

"Do not fret Aragorn for no one holds you to blame. My brother as did Frodo and Sam were determined men, who knew what they were getting into and did so willingly. You are not at fault, nor were you ever."

"Shall we venture on then, and return home?" Legolas asked.

"I want to see where Frodo and Sam destroyed the ring. I wish to go to Mt. Doom," Eldarion told them.

"Mt. Doom is no place for a child. It is still a dangerous place even now, and I should not like you to see inside it."

"Estel, let the child see, for you have often wanted to go there yourself," Legolas chided him.

Aragorn glared at Legolas and also at Faramir who was smiling at him.

"I shall go then, but should he even get a sratch on him, it will be you who explains it to Arwen not I."

Legolas gulped, knowing Arwen's overprotective nature when it came to her son. He had been on the receiving end of her blade before, and he did not treasure ever being there again.

"Come it is a tedious and treacherous walk to scale it. It will take us most of the day and far into morning."

The four of them made their way to Mt. Doom but once they stood at the base of it staring up into its fiery chasms fear took hold of them. Not a fear of what lay inside, but a fear of what had transpired.

"Shall we attempt the climb? It looks steep, and I am unsure of it." Faramir wondered aloud.

"I shall lead the way, but I ask you both to watch your footing, and be wary of Eldarion, for he has a penchance to wonder," Aragorn, smiled.

"You lead the way, and we will follow. I will allow no harm to come to Eldarion," Legolas remarked.

"I am no baby," Eldarion balked.

"Untrue, you are still your mother baby, and shall remain so even when you are a hundred summers. If you fall, you will be locked inside with the healers until you are of age I am sure."

Legolas and Faramir both grimaced at the thought for they too had known the healers and their almost glares when one came in hurt from some misdeed. Eldarion roo had been locked inside the healing ward for a week when he had a cold, he did not want to stay inside preferring the sun, and the wind in his face in the gardens of Minas Tirith or sneaking off to visit Faramir and Legolas in Ithilien for the day.

They started climbing and soon they all felt the heat that dwelled inside the volcano. Sweat dripped from both Faramir an Aragorn, rolling down their faces to drip off their chins. They swiped at the nuisance and kept climbing to catch up to Eldarion who had passed them over an hour ago.

"Your son's strength amazes me for one so young," Faramir remarked as he grabbed another rock to hoist himself up.

"He is his mother's son, and I envy his elvish nature at times, for I am not able to keep up."

"It is good then that Legolas is here, for even Eldarion can't seem to keep up his pace," Faramir told him.

"Aye, but Legolas is not moving fast to merely reach the top, but rather to end this journey for this place creeps into his heart and steals some of the innocence that is there."

"I will never fully understand elves," Faramir sighed.

"You are not alone there my friend."

Hand over hand, footfall after footfall they all struggled to climb the side of Mt. Doom, but night was descending on them and they had to make a choice, stop, or continue on.

"Shall we stop for the night here?" Aragorn asked of them all, when they got to a place that was wide enough for them to all sit down.

"I shall get no rest here Estel. I wish to venture on, and reach the top come morning, but I will do as you ask."

Aragorn knew Legolas would not rest until he was away from Mt. Doom for it was too dark a place even now. He sighed but relented.

"We will keep climbing if Eldarion and Faramir agree."

Both of the others agreed and by morning the four of them had come to the summit. A doorway was off to the side, a passage into the very heart of Mt. Doom, and Aragorn halted.

"Be leery of where you step, and stay close to one another."

Faramir did not move forward when the rest did an Aragorn went back to stand beside him.

"What troubles you? Do you not wish to go inside?"

"Nay, I am merely in awe of this place. Someone so small, accomplished what thousands of men an elves could not. It goes against everything I was ever taught, everything that I know."

Aragorn placed his hand atop Faramir's shoulder and spoke to him.

"Your father was wrong in what he did to you. You are far from weak Faramir, in fact you are stronger than your father for you endured his wrath, his ridicule and remained a good and honest man despite it. I am proud to call you my friend."

Faramir choked back the tears threatening to fall, and shook his head.

"I am honored you think of me this way, and I shall always strive to do something as important as you have accomplished."

With this the four of them walked inside, and Legolas' heart fell into the pit of his stomach. Inside was a fiery chasm, one he had only heard about in tales in his youth, and now he stared at it face to face with the doom.

Aragorn saw his tension and went to place his arm around Legolas. He sent his friend words of comfort in the gesture, and both walked along the path to overlook the lava below.

"This is where Frodo cast the ring into the fires," Aragorn told them.

"A great feat!" Faramir exclaimed.

"Aye, but he was not so willing. A fight ensued between Frodo and Gollum, and in the end both fell over the side of the cliff. It was Sam, the noble hobbit who saved Frodo from his demise, and for Frodo's momentary lack in jugement he now lacks a finger."

"Is this where he fell Ada?" Eldarion asked peering over the side of the cliff.

"Eldarion move away from the edge!" Aragorn yelled, and when he saw Eldarion stumble he called out to Faramir.

It was too late however as Eldarion jerked at the sound of his father's voice and took one step too many, and fell over the side. The anguished cry of Aragorn resounded about the chasm as he rushed to his son, but it was Faramir who leapt over the side of the cliff, before he could reach him.

Aragorn and Legolas both arrived at the edge together and when they looked over the side they could see Faramir clutching Eldarion in his arms, on a small sliver of rock that jutted out of the side of the cliff.

"Hang on!" Aragorn shouted down to them, but a sound not uncommon reached his ears, one that Aragorn and the others knew very well, the sound of an orc.

A/N: See you next Thursday! Only 2 chapters left, BUT I have another fic starting after this one ends. 


	55. Chapter 55

Title: A Time Forgotten

Summary: Aragorn, Legolas, and Gimli take Eldarion down the path of the fellowship to teach him of sacrifices made and things forgotten.

Disclaimer: I do not own them, a pity

A/N: This is an AU fourth age fic, the times to get to many places may not be exact.

Chapter 55

"Eldarion!" Aragorn screamed down, as Legolas stood behind him bow drawn. "I will crawl down to you and pull you up, but do not move."

"Aragorn! don't climb down for the ledge is barely holding us. If you come down we will all fall to our death," Faramir yelled back.

Aragorn didn't have time to argue with Faramir as the orc's sinister laughter could be heard again.

"Estel, the orc, it comes not from behind us, but from beneath us," Legolas told him, his eyes wide with horror.

Aragorn turned so quickly he almost fell over the edge himself, and the sight that he saw stilled his heart in his chest. The orc was standing on another small ledge merely a foot from Eldarion and Faramir.

"I thought all of these things were gone!" Faramir called up, his voice sounding more and more panicked.

"Sauron was defeated yes, but all those who followed were not. It is very seldom you see one for they hide in places no man or elf goes," Aragorn replied before sinking to his knees.

Estel?" Legolas whispered.

"I have led us right into this. In my zeal to show Eldarion everything I forgot the first rule of being in the wild, to check your surroundings. How could I have been so foolish, how could I have let it come to this?"

"Fear not Estel for I can shoot him from here and then we can pull them both up to safety."

Aragorn felt a bit better till he heard the orc reply back.

"My own bow is aimed at the elfling. I shall make sure that with my dying breath, that he dies."

"He is not an elf!" Aragorn shouted, knowing how orcs hated elves more than any other race.

"Do not take me for a fool human. He is an elf, as anyone can see."

Aragorn did not wish to explain Eldarion's heritage right now, and left the orc to believe what he wished.

"Can you kill him Legolas?"

Legolas nodded his head, but grimaced.

"I can kill him Estel, but his point is a valid one. He very well may shoot Eldarion before he dies."

Aragorn shouted his frustration, and balled his fists until his knuckles were white. He searched his mind for anything that they could do, anything that would save both Eldarion and Faramir, and then a smile came across his face.

"Did you not say you had been teaching Faramir a bit of elvish?"

"Aye, he is a fast learner, and has mastered many of the words, but why do you ask Estel?"

Aragorn knelt over the edge of the cliff and saw Eldarion clinging to Faramir who had his sword drawn. He could see the fear in his eyes, but he also saw the viselike grip that Faramir had on him. Shaking off the urge to jump directly down to the he got Faramir's attention and then spoke the words, "I am coming down, be prepared," in elvish to him.

Aragorn knew Eldarion would understand even if Faramir had not and would alert him to what they were about to do. Aragorn wrapped the rope Legolas handed him around his waist and gave Legolas the other end.

"Save Eldarion at all costs Legolas, promise me," he said, and Legolas nodded grudgingly.

The orc beneath them had watched the two above him, and was leery of them. Just as Aragorn started his descent down the cliffside, the orc raised his bow. Legolas saw this and notched his own arrow but knew he would not be in time. His own arrow found its mark, but not before the orc had released his own black tipped arrow.

Faramir stood holding Eldarion, peering over the edge into the lava. It was so hot there, the sweat running down him, caused him to grip his sword tighter. He saw the arrow being notched and before it could strike them he turned Eldarion toward the cliffside. The pain was immediate, but only lasted a second or two, and when he looked down he could see the arrow sticking out from his shoulder.

Legolas looked down and saw his aim had been true, the orc had fallen into the lava beneath him but not before firing his own retched arrow. He heard Faramir scream, but it was drowned out with his own scream. He had failed, an Eldarion would pay the price for it, but when he looked down it was not Eldarion who was harmed, but Faramir. Legolas was overjoyed that the arrow had not hit the child, but now his worry was for Faramir who was still trying to cling to both is sword an Eldarion.

Aragorn had seen everything transpire as if in slow motion, his scream mixed with the screams of the others, and he scrambled the rest of the way down the cliffside. When his feet touched the small ledge it began to crack underneath the added weight.

"Take him, take Eldarion!" Faramir ground out through clenched teeth. Aragorn could see that the arrow was grinding into his shoulder as Faramir threw Eldarion against the wall afterwards. Aragorn grabbed Eldarion and when the weight shifted the ledge that had been solid before broke free from the cliff face.

"Hurry!" Legolas shouted! seeing that the ledge would drift away into the swirling lava if they lingered too long. Without thinking Legolas began pulling Aragorn up with the rope that was attached to him.

"Dartho!" Aragorn shouted when his feet left the ledge. "I do not have Eldarion yet!"

Legolas cursed himself for his error and started to lower Aragorn back down, but the damage had been done. The ledge had buckled once free from the added weight and started to drift away from the cliff side.

Faramir saw their only means of escape slipping away, and dropped his sword, falling to his stomach and grabbing onto the protruding rock with both hands, trying to keep them from impending death.

Aragorn set his feet gingerly atop it and reached for Eldarion. His heart went out to Faramir for he knew that he had just saved his son. Now he only hoped that he would be able to save him as well.

Legolas pulled, both his hands dragging Aragorn and Eldarion over the cliff side, and he did not stop till both lay atop of it.

Once they got to the top Legolas gathered Eldarion in his arms as Aragorn climbed back down to go back for Faramir. He scaled the cliff side quickly, knowing time was of the essence. Once his feet were firmly planted on the ledge again he held his hand out to Faramir whose knuckles were white, his arms shaking beneath the strain.

"Faramir, let go, and I will pull you up!"

Faramir stared up at him, the sweat on him from the strain clearly showing, along with the blood that has seeped down his arm to now pool on his other hand.

"I am not sure I can," he admitted.

"Trust me," Aragorn whispered to him.

Faramir nodded and taking a deep breath he let go of the cliff side, and in the same moment Aragorn grabbed him by the arms. Legolas was waiting for this moment and pulled on the rope with all his might, slowly bringing both men to safety.

Once both of them were firmly again on the ground, Aragorn pulled the staring Eldarion into his arms and wept.

"I was so close to losing you," he choked.

Legolas too was sitting, his face completely frozen in the shock of what had just happened. With a shake of his head, he lunged himself toward the man he had called his friend, his brother and enveloped him in a hug.

"Never do that again!" he chastised both Aragorn and Eldarion. "I almost left for the Halls of Mandos." After seeing the true regret in their eyes Legolas turned to Faramir who was now sitting with a grimace on his face.

Aragorn noticed Faramir's pain and immediately picked him up, and began to walk out. Once everyone was again free from the inside of the chasm Aragorn sat Faramir down and pulled some bandages from his pack. He removed the arrow, and cleaned the wound wrapping it in athelas.

Faramir sat in silence through it all, gritting his teeth against the pain, and never uttering a word. It was Aragorn who spoke once he was finished bandaging him.

"You were willing to sacrifice yourself for my son." he stated.

"It wasn't even a thought Aragorn. A life cut too short is a life wasted. I would not have you go through the pain of losing him, and should I have met my death today in order to keep him safe, I would have done so willingly."

"You are a true gift to this world Faramir. A friend, a leader, and someone I hold dear to me, as if a brother."

Faramir's eyes pooled with tears and several rolled down his face. Eldarion who had been sitting there while his father spoke now left his lap, to place his arms around Faramir.

"Hannon le."

"You are most welcome little one."

"Come let us leave this place for I am in need of a bath, and a bed to sleep in, and you are in need of the healers to take a look at that arm of yours," Legolas remarked, standing up as he wiped his own tears.

All of them made their way back down the mountain and by morning they were once again on level ground. Everyone was exhausted both mentally and physically, so they decided they would stop for the night before venturing home.

The fire was made, the bedrolls laid out, but sleep would not come to any of them. Aragorn laid next to Eldarion and tried singing him to sleep and still the child would not close his eyes.

"Ada, can we just leave now. I don't want to spend another night here."

As Aragorn looked around the fire he could see Faramir and Legolas also wide awake and nodded his approval.

"If we are not to sleep, I see no reason we should stay here any longer. Come we will walk until sleep comes."

"You really should have the healers look at your arm Uncle Faramir," Eldarion said.

Faramir stumbled as he walked for the child had called him Uncle, as he did Legolas and Gimli. Faramir had to admit he enjoyed the sentiment.

"I would rather the Lady Eowyn not know about this. She tends to be far worse than the healers."

Aragorn recalled Eowyn's prowess on the battlefield and relented.

"Eowyn need not know, for I value you my head."

Faramir sighed in relief knowing Eowyn would not have to find out about his injury and he allowed himself to relax a bit. It would be many days journey back to Minas Tirith but it would be a sight he looking forward to seeing.

A/N: See you next Thursday for the last chapter. I will announce the name of the new fic then! 


	56. Chapter 56

Title: A Time Forgotten

Summary: Aragorn, Legolas, and Gimli take Eldarion down the path of the fellowship to teach him of sacrifices made and things forgotten.

Disclaimer: I do not own them, a pity

A/N: This is an AU fourth age fic, the times to get to many places may not be exact.

Chapter 56

Over the next month Faramir grew to be quite close to Aragorn and the others. He had never known the feeling of having a family, not with the likes of his father. He looked to Legolas who was the quiet one much like himself, but Aragorn reminded him so much of Boromir, he was strong and yet carried himself as someone noble though he didn't know it. Faramir even had come to think of Eldarion as his own kin, and the sound of Uncle Faramir still made him laugh. It was on their last day in the wilds, that they stopped once again.

"I shall light a fire to cut off this chill," Aragorn said.

Aragorn went about setting up the camp with the help of the others, and when they sat down it was like a family.

"Will Gimli meet us tomorrow Ada?"

"Aye, he is to meet us with the horses, and he shall be a welcome sight."

Legolas snickered, and when Aragorn quirked his eyebrow at him he told him why.

"It has never been said that Gimli was a welcome sight."

Everyone laughed at this, as often Gimli was a very unwelcome sight. Aragorn again told them the story of the dwarf's first entrance into Lothlorien, and how Haldir wished nothing more than to kill him and hang his body from the highest flet.

"I think he will be a welcome sight, for my feet do not treasure many more days of walking," Faramir told them as he showed them the hole worn through his boot. Aragorn knew the boot had probably been seared by the lava of Mt. Doom, but he said nothing.

"Sleep, I shall take first watch," Aragorn told them.

Legolas laid down and let his eyes glaze over in sleep and Faramir huddled close the fire, pulling the blanket up to his chin and soon he too was asleep, but sleep would not come for Eldarion. After several minutes of trying he gave up and pushed his covers aside.

He walked over to where Aragorn was sitting, smoking his pipe, and flopped himself down.

"Tomorrow, we will be home Ada. Do you miss home?"

Aragorn turned to face him, laying his pipe down as he did.

"Aye, I do miss home. I miss the feel of a warm bed, the thoughts of the nice dinner we shall have, but most of all I miss your mother."

Eldarion sighed beside him. "I miss Naneth too."

Aragorn's face turned very serious, and he pulled Eldarion into his lap.

"You are not a baby anymore," he said noticing the added height of his son. "Do you regret going on this journey?"

Eldarion chewed his lip for several minutes before answering his father.

"I have seen so much that none of my friends have ever seen or ever will see. Truly I will never enter Moria again, or go into the depths of Mt. Doom, but Ada I am glad I took this journey with you. I will always remember it, and I hope I learn from the past."

"That is all I ask of you Eldarion, that you learn from the past. Do you now know the sacrifices made so that you and all the people are free?"

Eldarion nodded, "Too many good people died because of one man. I never want that to happen again."

Aragorn sat holding Eldarion until the child fell asleep. He felt proud as only a father can feel, knowing his son would grow up to be a great man. He carried Eldarion back over to the fire and laid him down next to Legolas, and when the elf scooted closer to the child even in his sleep Aragorn had to chuckle. Envisioning no danger Aragorn too laid down and rested. It was a wary rest, but he knew he was close to home and that thought lulled him into dreams.

By midday the next day the four of them welcomed the sight of Gimli and their horses.

"Mae govannen Gimli!" Aragorn called out to him as they approached.

"You are a welcome sight laddie," Gimli told him as he hugged Aragorn.

It was Legolas however that was the most shocked, as Arod stood beside Gimli nuzzling his neck gently.

"Do not look so alarmed elf. I have spent the better part of a two months with this beast, and he and I have come to an understanding."

Legolas and Aragorn laughed, for they had seen Arod toss Gimli more times than they could count, so to see him at one with the horse was an odd sight to see.

"Come Gimli, you shall ride with me once more," Legolas said, offering the dwarf a hand.

The five of them rode on, and Gimli gasped as they told him what had transpired in Mt. Doom.

"Faramir are you well? In need of the healers?"

"I am well, and my shoulder only pains me a little, but I wish for Eowyn not to know of what happened."

Gimli nodded, "I can attest to that for she has paced the floors of Ithilien for many days, muttering under her breath."

Faramir gulped, knowing Eowyn had been worried about him, and knowing then he would never tell her of his injury.

They rode further until Legolas called over to Aragorn.

"Minas Tirith is just ahead, but I see someone is waiting for you at the gate."

Aragorn's head whipped up. He strained to see who was standing there waiting for him, but it was Eldarion's shout of Naneth, that told him. Forgetting the others Aragorn heeled his horse and started to gallop towards the waiting arms of his wife. The others followed at a much more serene pace and when they got there Aragorn and Arwen were all smiles, still embracing.

"Naneth!" Eldarion said, leaping from his horse and going over to her. "I have missed you so much," he said burying his head in the folds of her robes.

"And I have missed you, but I dare say you are not the little boy who left the palace a year ago."

Arwen then went to Legolas and wrapped her arms around him, leaning in to whisper in his ear. "Thank you for watching over them both," she said.

Legolas and Faramir both received a heartfelt welcome, but it was not till they noticed Eowyn running full speed down the path that everyone burst into laughter.

Eowyn launched herself at Faramir, and he in turn grabbed her and spun her around.

"Come, there is a feast waiting in the kitchens for some very hungry men," Arwen announced. "I would also like to hear all about how you found yourselves drunk in the Shire, and in Imladris."

Aragorn's eyes grew very wide, and he looked to Legolas for a clue.

"You know she has the gift of foresight. Did you think all of our misdeeds would go unseen?"

Aragorn shrugged his shoulders. He would endure the lectures, as he was simply too happy to be home.

As they made their way inside the smell of the food wafting from the dining hall had all their mouths watering. Everyone was eager to go inside and sit down to eat, but Arwen stood at the doors alongside Eowyn.

"Are you not going to let us inside?" Aragorn question. "I assure you that I am hungrier than you have ever seen me."

Arwen smiled deviously as did Eowyn.

"We just wanted to say welcome home," and with that they flung open the dining hall doors.

Aragorn, Legolas, Faramir, an Eldarion all gasped, their mouths hanging open in shock as before them sat Sam, Merry, Pippin, the twins, and even Eomer and his family.

Aragorn was still standing in the doorway, until Arwen gave him a bit of a shove inside. He walked in, but he could not believe it. Tears glistened in the corners of his eyes, and fell down his face. It was Eomer, who came to stand beside him.

"Did you not say for us to visit?"

Aragorn nodded in disbelief, "Aye, I did."

"Well, what better time than now for friends to get together at the end of a journey such as yours."

Aragorn and Legolas were surrounded by the many people they called friends. Eldarion and the hobbits Pippin and Merry were rough housing already, and he could see the twinkle in his brothers eyes and they welcomed him home.

"Is it time to eat yet?" Pippin called over the chaos.

Legolas and all the others laughed at his antics, and sat down at the long table.

This was his family, each one of them meaning something special to him. As he glanced over to Faramir he could see a genuine smile on his face. No longer did he seem quite so shy, he had changed on this trip as well, leaving behind old wounds.

Aragorn looked to Legolas his constant companion through this journey and the last, talking with his brothers. He and Legolas were bound by an oath, but they were much more, they were brothers, and he smiled knowing later that he and Legolas would no doubt be in trouble with Arwen over some sort of prank.

Aragorn then looked to Eldarion, the reason for this entire journey and he let the tears flow down his cheeks. He had been a child when they left out, and now before him stood someone of only twelve summers, and yet had more wisdom than a man. Aragorn knew this because his son had taught him a lesson as well, that above all else family and friends were all you needed to feel loved and safe.

Aragorn sat down, and filled his plate with food, relishing how the hobbits were already stuffing themselves, Eomer and Faramir engaged in a conversation of horses and he smiled. He was home, and he would not know the true meaning of just how much this journey had changed everyone till later.

A week later everyone left promising to come each winter to Minas Tirith. There were many tearful goodbyes, and Aragorn felt a bit sad at seeing his friends leave, his only solace in knowing that he would see them again the following year. It was then that Eowyn and Faramir turned to face them.

"We should be getting back to Ithilien, but I shall be seeing you come the middle of the week," Faramir told them.

"If you would Faramir, I would have you wait but a moment more," Legolas called out.

Faramir looked to Aragorn in question, but Aragorn shrugged for he had no idea what Legolas was up to.

Legolas came back carrying an elvish sheath, and once he stood before Faramir he pulled the blade from it. It was a wonderful blade, inscribed with elvish near the hilt.

"This is for the one you lost, you are worthy of such a blade, and it is my honor to give it to you," Legolas said, before bowing.

Faramir was at a loss for words, running his fingertips over the elvish blade. "This writing near the hilt is elvish, but I do not yet know what it says."

"It says my brother in arms, my brother in heart," Legolas told him. "I would not have you battle another without knowing your place in my heart.

Faramir thanked him, and then pulled Legolas into a mighty hug, until Eowyn tapped him on the shoulder.

"Legolas, I would love to thank you for such a wonderful gift, but as for you Faramir what battle does he speak of? What happened while you were gone?"

Faramir's eyes grew quite large as he an Eowyn walked back towards Ithilien. Aragorn and the others laughed as they could hear Eowyn shriek and gasp in alarm, that is until they turned around and saw the look on Arwen's face.

"You have kept something from me?"

Aragorn hung his head in defeat. "I ... I mean we ...Legolas a little help here."

Eldarion began to describe to Arwen all about the orc, and how Faramir lost his sword, and how Legolas had shot it. Arwen waited while he told the story, and then ushered him off inside. She then turned to glare at Aragorn and Legolas, tapping her foot as if waiting for an answer.

Both of them grinned mischievously before Aragorn spoke.

"What is a journey without a little bloodlust," he said before he and Legolas took off running inside. They were home, and things were back to normal.

A/N: The fic has come to an end BUT a new fic starts next Thursday called Through the Eyes of a Child 


End file.
